Bleeding Heart
by Cutie pari
Summary: I can bear any pain when it's mine but I can't control my self when something happened to you my buddy... because I can't see you in pain...I hate your wounds and tears...*set after math of Inaam *
1. Bleeding hurt

Abhijeet, Daya and Arjun trio were on leave , it was plan of Daya for outing as he wanted to cheer up his bro mood and tried to reduce his pain since he has been beared or may be bearing from the case... after the case, no one talk about, all were avoiding this because they know Abhijeet will feel more hurt and now they didn't want to scratch his wound again which his buddy and himself trying to heal up...

Arjun in happy tone : hero uncle and chachu thank u sooooo much...

Daya in confused smile glanced at abhijeet who shrugged his shoulder

Daya : thank you kyun ?

Arjun in excited tone : mujhe ghoomane leke ane ke liye...(in irritation) warna mai to ghar me bilkul bore ho jata vaccation me...

Abhijeet squeezing his cheek : aise kaise hum apne prince ko bore hone dete (arjun smiled sweetly )

Daya in naughty tone : waise aru thank u to mujhe aapko karna chahiye (arjun confused while daya added in smirky tone ) aapki wajah se mujhe bhi shopping karne ko mil gya wo bhi boss ke paiso se ...i m super happy now

Abhijeet in disappointed tone : meri ye hasrat hi reh jaegi ki kabhi mai tujhe sudhra hua dekhu...

Daya in straight tone : abhi kya matlab hai tumhara..mai already bhut sudhra hua hun..ok ?

Abhijeet in teasing tone : haan wo to dikh hi raha hai...saheb to pure sarvgun sampann hai...

Daya in anger : dekho boss tum...

Arjun cutting both of them ; hero uncle, chachu...hum yahan enjoy karne aye hai...(in angry tone ) fighting karne nahi...

Daya in tease tone : Abhi seekho kuch bacche se kitna samajhdar hai..bina matlab hi jhagra karte rahte ho mujhse .. huh...

Abhijeet in anger : Daya ab tu bhut peetega mujhse, sacchi bata raha hun...

Arjun in angry tone : aaplog fir se chalu ho gye na...(in sad tone ) mujhe aapdon se baat hi nahi karnj aur ghoomi ghoomi bhi nahi karni huh (he stood up crossing hand on his chest )...

Abhijeet and daya looked each other with mar gaye look and then abhijeet step forwarded

Abhijeet holding his ear said in buttering tone : sorry aru...please galti ho gyi ...(arjun was still angry )

Daya kneeling infront of him said in pleading tone : please baccha , ab hum pakka nahi larenge...(pinching on his neck ) promise...hai na abhi (looking at his pal )

Abhijeet also supported : haa haan bilkul ..ab jo aru kahega wahi hoga...

Arjun in cute tone : ek shart me maafi milegi...pahle mujhe ice cream khilayo aap dono..fir maafi milegi...

Abhijeet taking him in lap said in happiness : jo hukum mere aka... (arjun smiled and kept his head on abhijeet's shoulder who kissed on his head while daya ruffled his hair in smile )

Abhijeet : Daya wo dekh ice cream hai wahan (showing him the stall across the road )...

Daya : haan chalo wahi chalte hai ...

They reached near the stall... arjun got down from abhijeet's lap ...daya became busy with choosing the flavour of ice-cream and in the mean time abhijeet also get call from Acp sir so he move ahead to talk with him as he was not listening the voice properly due to noises on road...Arjun saw a cute puppy on the road, his eyes sparked in excitement ...But he became scared seeing a full speed car running on the road like driver was drunk... without thinking anything Arjun rushed toward the puppy in the busy moving road where lots of vehicles were running...

Daya taking the ice-cream : arjun aapki kaun si (but he stopped seeing no one there so he looked around and became stunned seeing Arjun on the center of road...arjun was picking up the puppy while car was reaching dangerously toward him).

Daya in fear shouted : arjunnnnnnnnnnnn (he throws the ice cream and rushed toward him without losing a minute)

Abhijeet cut the call and turned back but his smile which he was got vanished and a scary expression came on his face seeing Daya came infront of uncontrolled car...

Daya pulled Arjun from arm but he couldn't save himself...car hit him from behined and Abhijeet could only hear his brother's painful scream , Daya just rolled over the roof of car and then fall on floor with thud...surface of road became all over red with daya's blood , he was laying lifeless on the road all people gathered around him making video of the brutual accident...

cell slipped down from abhijeet's hand ..he just freeze on his place

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was just seeing daya who ha taken inside Operation theater...while arjun was totally silent..not a single drop of tear came from kid's eyes , but abhijeet was not in his state of mind.and was not in the condition to do anything except consoling himself that nothing will happen to his buddy...

Abhijeet silently sit on the floor in a corner hiding his face between his legs and a sweet memory of his buddy came in mind...

_**Daya in soothing tone : Abhi aaj mai bhut khus hun..finally sab theek ho gya, tumhare upar jitne bhi iljaam the sab hat gye...aur arjun bhi bilkul theek hai...**_

_**Abhijeet in smile : haan daya, aaj sachme bhut halka mehsoos kar raha hun yaar...(in wet smile ) aur ye sab sirf teri wajah se ho paya, agar tu nahi hota to sayad mai aaj jinda..**_

_**Daya instantly covered his mouth in pain and then said naughty but teary tone : ye sab maine tum jaise kharoos ke liye thodi kiya..ye to maine apne sweet se bhai ke liye kiya jo mujhse bhut pyar karta hai...mujhe duniya ki sari khushiyan dene ki kosis karta hai...(in teary tone ) ye sab to bhut chhota hai uske samne jo wo mere liye karta hai...**_

_**Abhijeet hugged his silly brother tightly in arm and both buddies drop their tears on each other shoulder's**_

_**Daya seprated from hug and cleared his eyes while speaking in fresh tone ; boss bhut ho gya chhuti , chalo jaldi se bureau jane ki taiyari karlo...**_

_**Listening bureau's name Abhijeet's face colour changes in a minute byt he didn't want that daya notices this so he said in fresh tone (adverting his gaze ) : Daya yaar ab mai soch raha hun ki ye bureau wagera ka chakkar rahne deta hun...**_

_**Daya in confusion ; matlab...tum kehna kya chah rahe ho abhi saaf saaf bolo...**_

_**Abhijeet in smile : matlab ye ki ab tera abhi aram karna chahta hai..apni life simple tareeke se beetana chahta hai...(in casual tone clearing daya's confusion)...ab mai cid rejoin nahi karunga Daya...**_

_**Daya became dumb listening this , he **__**asked in shocking tone : abhi tum ye kya bol rahe ho...tum cid se resign kar rahe ho boss ?**_

_**Abhijeet in normal tone : haan Daya, par tu chinta mat kar aise hi ghar me muft ki roti nahi torne wala mai (he laughed fakely and added in jolly mood ) aur maine na puneet se bhi baat karli hai... tujhe puneet yaad hai na mera vo dost jo trainee officers ko gun chalana seekhata hai, mai bhi use hi join karne wala hun...(hiding his teary eyes ) dekhna mujhe na cid se bhi jada maja aega wahan...sab junior fan ho jaenge tere abhi ki shooting dekhke...par tu jalna mat mujhse agar mere fandom jada**_

_**He couldn't complete his sentence when Daya hugged him tightly... Abhijit just burried his face on daya's shoulder dropping his all tears which was storing from long...daya's heart was pinching badly feeling the wetness on his shoulder...**_

_**Daya in teary tone : iss baar sachme thak gye kya abhi ?**_

_**Abhijeet nodded silently and added in sobbing tone : Daya mujhe wahan nahi jana please ...mai wapas bureau jake apni team members ke najre nahi mila sakta yaar...(in hurtful tone ) sir ne sabke samne mujhe khooni kehke suspend kiya...sab kya soch rahe honge mere bare me...(in pain ) mai fir se wo sab face nahi karna chahta...please Daya...**_

_**Daya seprated him from hug and cupped his face ; abhi iss baar mai tumhe bilkul force nahi karunga boss...(holding his hand ) jab tak tumhara jameer tumhe ijajat na de tum wahan nahi jaoge...aur mai sir ko handle kar lunga...**_

_**Abhijeet worried : aur agar sir gussa ho gye to ?**_

_**Daya : iss baar nahi honge kyunki unhen pata hai unhone kya kiya hai ?tum ab in sabki tension chhoro aaur meri tension karo (abhijeet confused )...mujhe bhook lagi hai yaar (rubbing his tummy )**_

_**Abhijeet ruffled his hair ; abhi laya ...**_

Abhijeet came from memorylane feeling someone presence near him..he looked up and saw arjun was sitting beside him with holding his ears...

Arjun in tears : i m sorry hero uncle...meri wajah se daya chachu ka accident ho gaya...agar mai road pe nahi jata to chachu ko kuch nahi hota...i m sorry uncle...i m (he burst out in tears )

Abhijeet immediately hide him in his loving shell and rubbed his back..he said while composing himself : aru ..aapke wajah se kuch nahi hua baccha...sab theek hai...kuch nahi hoga Daya ko...aap jante ho na daya kitna brave hai (aru nodded and abhijeet wiped his tears while seperating him) to fir aap bilkul tension mat lo...kuch bhi nahi hoga use...hmm?

In the mean time team members also came there with acp sir..all were looking so scared...

Acp reaching near abhijeet with fast step : abhijeet... daya kaisa hai, doctor ne kuch kaha kya ? (he noticed arjun who was hiding behined Abhijeet in scare but he ignored this and looked at Abhijeet )

Abhijeet controlling his tears : andar operation chal raha...sar pe bhut gehri chot ayi hai use, khoo..khoon bhi bhut beh gaya hai...(he stopped feling lump in his throat while everyone looking stunned )

Doctor came from o.t , team members and abhi reached near the doctor who said in serious tone : humne apni taraf se puri kosis ki par unka kaafi heavy blood loss ho chuka hai...humne unki jaan to bacha li hai par agle 8 ghante kafi. critical hai unke liye. .please pray for him (saying this he left from there )

Abhijeet instantly left from there with fast step ...

Freddy in scare : sir ye abhijeet sir ?

Acp in tension spreading hand on his face : pata nahi kahan gaya ye...kahin gusse me fir kuch kar na le...

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : This one is basically two shot or three shot...thanks for reading**

**Guys aaplogo ko meri story pasand nahi aa rahi kya ? i m getting so less reviews in my stories..itne kam rvws se likhne ka man nahi karta... aise likhne ke liye confidence nahi milta...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed...tc ..all )))**


	2. Regret

Abhijeet was surrounded by many reporters...they were firing questions to him without giving any chance to speak him...and their question was really heart wrenching for him

Reporter 1: Mr. Abhijeet aap abhi cid officer nahi hai to fir kis basis par aapne Minister Pandey ke bete ke upar itna sangeen arop lagaya ?

Reporter 2: kahin Aap apne apradh ko chupane ke liye kisi masoom ko saja to nahi dila rahe ?

Freddy in anger : kehna kya chahte ho aaplog ki humare abhijeet sir ne jan boojkar ke ek nirdos ko saja dilwayi...(in strong tone ) Abhijeet sir khud jaan de denge par kisi masoom ko saja kabhi nahi denge...

Reporter in teasing : Hum koi bakwaas nahi kar rahe hai...are ho sakta hai inhone hi officer Daya ka accident karwaya ho (abhijeet's body jerked badly )

purvi in anger and shock both : whatttt... abhijeet sir aisa kyun karenge...Daya sir unke sabse acche dost hai aur wo unke saath kabhi aisa kar hi nahi sakte..(someone gave her answer in different teasing style moving his finger )

pankaj in frustration: ye Dcp yahan kahan se aa gye ?

Dcp in teasing : Acp ki kursi purvi...acp ki kursi...Acp pradyuman ne parso hi Daya ka naam as a Acp nominate kiya tha...aur jab ye baat abhijeet ko pata chali to use sehan nahi hua aur isne apne jalan aur gusse me Daya ka accident karwa diya...aur fasa diya ek bekasoor ijjatdar neta ko...

Abhijeet became standstill on his place...his heart and mind both became block...again, once again he is getting blame for hurting his brother...now he defeated.. he had totally broken that he can't able to prove himself..he couldn't speak anymore after listening this as he didn't want to prove his character once again...

Dcp in anger : chup kyun ho abhijeet...jawab do...tumne hi murder attempt kiya hai na Daya ka ..tumne hi use marne ki kosis ki hai na ? (abhijeet didn't speak a word except standing there with blank expression)

Reporter : inki chupi dekh ke to yahi lag raha hai ki sr. inspector Daya ka accident inhone hi karwaya hai...

Another one in tease : waah re dosti...Acp ki kursi pane ke liye apne dost ko hi upar pahunchane ka plan bana liya...

Freddy to Dcp sir in tears : sir please bas kijiye...kyun aap abhijeet sir ke peeche pare hai...kya bigara hai unhone aapka...

Dcp in anger : Freddy band karo ye rona dhona apna samjhe...mai bas ek gunehgar ke mooh se sach nikalne ki kosis kar raha hun...(eyeing abhijeet) haan to abhijeet kahan tha mai, ab jaldi se batado kaun aadmi tha tumhare saath is kaam me mila hua (but he only got silence from opposited side which raises his anger bar )...Abhijetttttt mai tumse kuch pooch raha hun jawab do mujhe...

Sachin in teary tone to Abhijeet: sir aap kuch bolte kyun nahi..please sir kuch to boliye...aap inlogo ka mooh ek baar me band kyun nahi kardete...??

Dcp in extreme harsh tone : bas bhut ho gya...ye aise jawab nahi dega ..mooh to mai iska khulwa ke rahunga...ye apni saathi ka naam bhi batayega aur apna mooh bhi kholega...(he took out the handcuff from his pocket and tied it on abhijeet's hand harshly )...Mr Abhijeet tumhe ek cid officer ko marne ki kosis karne ke jurm me arrest kiya jata hai (abhijeet remained standing there like a statue..not a single word came from his mouth )

Freddy, sachin, purvi, nikhil and all became freeze on their place ...tears started rolling down from their cheeks...

Dcp took abhijeet from there asiding all the reporter who was also in stunned phase...

**In hospital...**Acp was looking at his younger son from the glass window..his heart pinched badly seeing his heart lying with closed eyes , a wire was running down from Daya's nose which was supporting him from breath...a white thick bandage was covering his head...black monitor screen was showing his irregular heart beat...seeing his Daya in dreadful conditions gave an immense pain to a father...Acp couldn't control anymore, he burst out in tears attaching his head on door...

Salunkhe in pain move toward him and rubbed his back ; boss tum to aise mat karo yaar...tum aise himmat haar jaoge to kaise kaam chalega haan...(in tears) tum dekhna much nahi hoga humare daya bacche ko...

Acp hugged him tightly with : ab himmat toot rahi hai salunkhe ...chaar ghante ho gye par Daya ko abhi tak hos nahi aya...(in sobbing ) salunkhe aaj pahli baar dil kar raha hai ki ye wakt yahi tham jaye..kyunki mai apne bete ko khote hue nahi dekh sakta...use akhiri saas lete hue

Salunkhe sepeated him with jerk : pradyuman kya bol rahe ho tum...(in pain-filled-anger ) aisi ghatiya baate soch bhi kaise sakte ho tum apne bete ke bare me...

Acp in tears ; kya kahun me salunkhe aur... tu bolna kya karu...tu janta hai na agar Daya ko kuch ho gya to hum abhijeet ko bhi kho denge...ek baap apne beto ko marte hue kaise dekh sakta hai...(he fall down on his knee while bursting on his tears )

Salunkhe move toward him and embrace him in his hug... pradyuman hugged his so tightly while bursting out in pain : salunkhe yaar mai nahi jee sakta inke bina...agar inhe kuch hua to kya karunga mai ..bol na...

Salunkhe controlling his tears : pradyuman tu kyun bacche ki tarah ro raha hai..tere ladle cheeranjeev kahin nahi ha rahe tujhe chhorkar...aur ab ye ansoo behana band kar arjun cafeteria se ata hi hoga...tujhe aise dekhkar bhut ghabra jaega baccha...

Acp sepeated himself from hug and wiped his tears listening this...salunkhe patted his back and help him to stand...

They became confuse seeing a group of people was standing near the tv which was hanging in the waiting area of patients' relatives

salunkhe in confuse : ye log aise tv ke samne bheer kyun jamaye hue hai..kuch bara hua hai kya...chal dekhte he (pradyuman nodded little and they both move forward)

**_Reporter ; jee haan sahi suna hai aaplogo ne...Mr Abhijeet ko apne hi dost cid officer Daya ke upar hamala karwane ki saajis me arrest kiya gaya hai..._****_aur khud Dcp samsher ne unhe arrest kiya hai..._**

**_Jab unse ye sare sawal pooche gye to wo bilkul khamos rahe...to kya matlab hai unke iss khamosi ke peeche ?_**

Acp lost his balance when salunkhe hold him...their eyes was fixed on Abhijeet, the scene of arresting abhijeet was continuosly playing...his blank expression, his silence shievered Acp sir to the core...

**_Aaplogo ko adhik jankari ke liye hum batade ki Abhijeet ko cid se ek mahine pahle hi suspend kiya gya tha kyunki unpe ek khoon ka iljaam tha aur baad me to Acp pradyuman ke grand child ki kidnapping ka bhi..._**

**_par baad me unhe indono mamle se clean chit de diya gaya tha...ab dekhiye logo ka kya reaction hai in sabke baad_**

**_one person in anger : are ye abhijeet to suru se hi badnaam hai ...humesa ye koi na koi kand karta hai fir cid mumbai khud use begunah saabit kar deta hai..._**

**_A lady : mujhe to lagta hai uspe kitne bhi iljaam lage the wo sab sach hi honge ..wo ek bara cid officer haui, upar tak pahunch hogi uski isliye uske case ko dafna diya jata hai...are ye admi dusro ke liye bhut khatra hai..jo acp banne ke lalach me apne hi dost ka accident karwade wo to kuch bhi kar sakta hai_**

**_A person : hume bas adalat se ek hi cheej chahiye ki iss baar use fansi ki saja hi mile..._**

**_Reporter : to suna aapne..._**

Acp didn't listen anything, he just rushed out from there in park ..he was feeling lack of oxygen...he was looking like someone snatched his soul from him...his body was shievering badly and he was breathing heavily...

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank you so much guys...i m really oblized seeing the high response in my story...and really it work as an energy booster for me...than k once again guys...**

**keep smiling...bye...tc )))**


	3. wakt

salunkhe followed Acp who was now sitting on bench and was crying silently hiding his face in palm..taking a deep breath he moved toward his buddy and pressed his shoulder...

Salunkhe : boss please sambhalo apne aapko tum aise toot nahi sakte ...(in pain ) Abhijeet ko iss wakt tumhari bahut jaroorat hai yaar...please sambhalo ...

Acp in hurt and pain : ye sab kya ho raha hai yaar... pahle daya aur ab abhijeet...(holding his head )mera to deemag hi kaam nahi kar raha...(in helpless) aisa lag raha jaise mere haatho se sabkuch nikalta ja raha hai aur mai ...mai bas dekhta ja raha hun...(salunkhe looked at him in pain )...

They got interrupted with a phone call on Acp sir's mobile...he saw the caller id it was freddy's number...Salunkhe patted his back, he wiped his tear with composing his emotions and receive the call...

Acp in anger ; Hello freddy...kya ho raha hai ye sab...itna sab kuch ho gya tum bata nhi sakte the mujhe ?

Freddy : sir sabkuch itna jaldi ho gya...batane ka kuch time nahi mila...jab humlog bureau pahunche uske thore der baad hi..

**_Flashback..._**

_Abhijeet came with a man in bureau...he pushed the man in centre table with force..he was looking so angry...__Freddy and all bece stunned seeing Manoj kumar "famous politican" with abhijeet.._

_Purvi uttered in shock : sir aap Manoj jee ko yahan leke kyun aye ?_

_Abhijeet in rash : kyunki isine mere bhai ko maut ke mooh me pahunchaya hai...(in pain ) isike wahah se humara Daya apne jeendgi aur maut ke beech lar raha hai..._

_Rajat in shock : iski wajah se...par kaise ?__Abhijeet in anger : Rajat maine us black audi ka number dekh liya tha jisne daya ka accident (taking a pause while controlling his tears )...mera ek dost RTO office me kaam karta hai..maine use uss gari ke bare me sari details di aur usne mujhe bataya ki wo gari Manoj kumar jee ki hai...(all were in stunned phase )_

_Manoj in rash : main kitni baar kahun ki maine koi accident nahi kiya hai ...(in anger ) tum jante nahi ki meri power kiya hai...meri ek isharo par tum jail ke andar ho sakte ho...samjhe ?_

_Abhijeet in anger move toward him dangerously and grabbed his collor : dhamki kise de raha hai tu, haan...mujhpe teri kisi bhi geedarbhawki ka affect nahi parega...(with fiery eyes ) ek baat tu meri kaan kholke sunle agar mere Daya ko kuch bhi hua to mai tujhe jaan se maar dunga...(manoj gulped his saliva in fear , abhijeet pushed him near freddy )... Freddy ise remand me lo aur ispe ek case file karo ki isne nashe ke halat me apne car se senior inspector Daya ka accident kiya..._

Acp coming out from stunned phase : kya ???? (in anger ) itna sab kuch ho gya aur tum log khare khare wahan tamasha dekh rahe the ... abhijeet ko rok nahi sakte the tumlog...haan ? aur mujhe tabhi call karke kyun nahi bataya...haan ?

Freddy in tears : sir hum aapko batane wale the par usse pahle hi wahan media pahunch gyi...aur aapko to pata hai na abhijeet sir ka gussa sirf aap aur daya sir hi sant kar sakte hai...(in pain ) sir please aap abhijeet sir ko churwa lijiye na...pata nahi wo Dcp unko leke kahan gaya hoga...mujhe abhijeet sir ki bhut chinta ho rahi hai sir...

Acp in soft tone : freddy chinta mat karo...mai kuch nahi hone dunga Abhijeet ko...(in strong ) mai apne bete ko jaroor wapas leke aunga aur ye ek Acp nhi ek baap ka wada hai...(freddy smiled in tears )

Freddy in tense :sir wo Daya sir...unhe hos aya kya ?

Acp in moist tone : nahi freddy abhi tak hos nahi aya...lar raha hai wo abhi bhi ... aur mujhe pura vishwas hai mera seepahi jaroor jindgi ki jung jeetke lautega apno ke paas...(freddy didn't say something so acp cut the call as he know his soft hearted officer might be crying so can't speak more )

After cutting the call he looked at salunkhe who gave a tight hug to him ..acp sir felt relaxed and went from there after saying : salunkhe daya ke paas har pal rehna ..kuch bhi ho to mujhe khabar karna...

**In interrogation room (abhijeet is there )**

Abhijeet's closed eye ball was moving in speed as he was seeing a bad dream...he was seeing Doctor was giving shock to Daya for reviving , after two-three shocks..Doctor left the tried with "sorry" and covered his face with white blanket...

Abhijeet opened his eyes with "Dayaaaaaaaaaa"...he was breathing heavily...his forehead was sweating profusely and body was shievering badly...in the mean time acp sir reached there he became extremely shock seeing Abhijeet's condition...

He in panick rushed toward him , Abhijeet was out of breath now...tears were rolling down from his eyes...acp sir hurriedly patted his cheek : Abhijeet... Abhijeet...beta please ankhe kholo..kya hua tumhe ? (acp sir cuddled him near his chest and was rubbing his back )

Abhijeet felt the warmth touch of his father..he slowly opened his eyes and gained the surrounding...he seperated himself from hug in jerk and stood up hurriedly while supporting the wall...

Acp felt sad , he know abhijeet had still not forgive him from heart and that's why he always tried to stay far from him but keeping his all emotions aide he asked in concern tone : Abhijeet tum theek ho ?

Abhijeet in cold tone : mujhe kya hona hai sir...mai to theek hi hun...(suddenly he remember about daya, he asked in panick ) sir Daya.. Daya kaisa hai...theek hai na wo...use hos aya kya ..haan...boliye na sir..mera Daya theek hai na..(his lips were trembeling while asking this and eyes were reflecting huge fear )

Acp : Abhijeet wo...(he is going to say when a junior told him that Dcp sir wanted to meet him )

Acp nodded and left from there giving an encouraging pat on Abhijeet's back whoes eyes were still asking about his brother...

**End of this chapter...****A/n : I have posted this chapter because of huge demand of yours..i was not in mood of update seeing so less reviews in my new os "friendship moment"...i felt really disappointed yaar... padhte sab hai par review koi nahi karte ...huh i m angry... anyways nextchapter will be the last Chapter of the story...and after that an os will come...uske baad pata nahi kab aungi mai ff par...aungi bhi ya nhi mujhe nahi pata...****Tc all ))))**


	4. your support

After the departure of Acp sir, Abhijeet poured water from pot in a glass...he is going to sip it when all people teasing gaze revolved in his mind. ..he remembered how Acp Sir hugged him , his facial expression became hardened...he throw the glass in anger and frustration. ..he hold his head in his hand and leaned against the wall...the terrible dream again reflect into his eyes...some precious drop of tears fall down from his eyes in helpless...

Abhijeet in pain : sach hi to keh rahe hai sab daya ke iss haal ke peeche mai hi jimmedar hun...bhale hi maine wo accident nahi kiya par mai use bacha to sakta tha na ...maine wada kiya tha Daya se ki mere hote use mai kuch nahi hone dunga...par nahi nibhaya paya mai...mere samne uss gari ne Daya ko takkar mardi aur main kuch bhi nahi kar paya...(tears were running down from his cheek )...sir ne bhi kuch nahi bataya ki kaisa hai Daya...mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai yaar... (in fear ) kahin wo sapna sach ...nahi nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga... (in determined tone ) agar Daya ko kuch bhi hua na to mai bhi apni jaan de dunga... (sobbing tone ) jab tak wo mujhe khud lene nahi ata mai kabhi sach nahi bataunga...kabhi nahi... (he cuddled his arm around his leg and hide his face between it )...

Acp pradyuman listened everything from outside as he pretened to go from there but he hided himself in the corner of the wall...he was shock..badly shock after knowing the reason behind the silent of Abhijeet. ..he became very scared as well as angry on Abhijeet for childish behaviour. ..he directly went to meet Dcp sir before it became more complicated. ...

**INSIDE CABIN**

Dcp in anger : tum kahna kya chahte ho ki mai Abhijeet se apni personal dushmani nikal raha hun ?

Acp in rash : jee haan Sir aap Abhijeet se apni personal dushmani ka badla le rahe hai...(in teasing tone ) kya aapke paas abhijeet ke khilaf koi saboot hai jiske basis par aapne use arrest kiya hai ...boliye...

Dcp : ohho to Acp pradyuman ko saboot chahiye..chalo koi nahi mai deta hun tumhe saboot... (he called soneone from his landline ) aa raha hai tumhare samne jeeta jagta saboot...

Cabin door's open and a man came inside...he was looking so scared...

Acp in confusion : ye kaun hai ?

Dcp coming infront of the man : ye to yahi saheb bataenge ki ye kaun hai...chal bol beta kaun hai tu...warna tujhe acche se pata hai ki mai kta karunga...

Man in fear : batata hun saheb sab batata hun...mera naam Raja hai, mai gari chori karne ka kaam karta hun..aaj se do din pahle pahle Abhijeet sir ne mujhe ek mall se gari churate hue dekh liya...main saheb unko dekhkar bhut dar gya tha par wo mere paas aye aur mujhe kaha ki wo mere bare me kisiko nahi bataenge agar maine unka ek chhota sa kaam kar dun ?

Acp with loud voice : kaisa kaam...?

Man gulping his saliva :unhone kaha jis gari ko maine churaya hai usi gari se sr inspector Daya ka accident karwana hai...wakt aur tareekh wo mujhe fone pe bata denge (acp stunned )...jo gari maine churayi wo politician Manoj kumar ki gari thi...

Acp grabbed his collor in anger : jhoot ...sab jhoot. ..kitne paise khaye hai tune manoj se haan... (pressing his neck ) kyun fasa raha hai tu abhijeet ko...kya bigara hai usne tumhara. ..agar tumne sach nahi bola to mai tumhe jaan se maar dunga (with red fiery eyes )

Dcp became stunned, he had never seen Acp like this...but he said in anger ; pradyuman kya kar rahe ho...chhoro ise..agar tumne use nahi chhora to mai tumhe suspend kar dunga (tried to losen his grip from Raja's neck )...leave him pradyuman..

Acp leave Raja harshly...some staaf came and took Raja from there...

Dcp in anger : pradyuman tumhara deemag kharab ho gya hai...hos me to ho tum...kya karne ja rahe the abhi ..Abhijeet ne jo tumhare ankho me kali patti bandh rakhi hai na pyar ki..use hatado...aur sacchai ko samajhne ki kosis karo...insab ke peeche usika haath hai

Acp glanced at him angrily and said ; ye mujhe aap mat seekhaye ki mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi...kisi ek ki jhooti gawahi se kuch sabit nahi ho jata samjhe aap...aur aap kaise ye keh sakte hai ki wo Raja sabkuch sach bol raha tha...

Dcp in anger : kyunki maine khud apni ankho ke samne uska lie detector test karwaya hai...aur tumne suna na usne kya bola Abhijeet ne use do din pahle ye sab karne ko bola aur tumhe yaad hai usse k din pahle hi humne ye tay kiya tha ki Daya new Acp of cid mumbai hoga...jis baat se Daya ne kaafi hungama bhi machaya tha...

Acp swifted into the memorylane...

_Daya in anger : sir aap ye kaise kar sakte hai...Aapke baad agar Acp banne ka hak kisi aur ko hai to wo hai abhijeet mai nahi...__Acp in soft tone : mai ye baat janta hun Daya...par hum kitne din aur wait karenge Abhijeet ke wapas cid join karne ka...head quarter ne hume jaldi ye faisla lene ko kaha hai.._

_Daya in pleading tone : sir aap Abhijeet ko please kuch aur din dijiye wo theek ho jaega kuch dino me aur cid bhi join kar lega..i promise sir...(in pain ) par mai Acp ki kursi pe nahi baith sakta..._

_Dcp in anger : ye kya bachpana karke baithe ho Daya...Abhijeet abhijeet abhijeet. ..aur kuch ata hai tumhare deemag me ...headquarter ne jo bhi faisla liya hai wo tumhe manna hi hoga Daya , aur ek baat tum ye janlo ki agar aaj abhijeet cid ka hissa hota bhi tabhi usse Acp ki post to kabhi nahi milta... (in pinching tone ) kyunki mai aisa kabhi hone nahi deta...kisi mentally ill aadmi ko acp banane ka kaam koi befakoof hi kar sakta hai ..._

_Everyone controlled his anger...they really tight fist ...while acp was staring at Dcp with hard glare...__Daya move toward him in rash and said : aap jise aaj mentally ill aadmi bol rahe hai ...usne na jane aaj tak kitne pariwaro ki jaan bachayi hai...apni jaan pe khelke kitni baar masoomo ko bachaya hai...apne birlliancy se chutkiyon me case solve kiya hai...8 ghante ek band kamre me bina oxygen ke sirf isliye rahna kyunki use case solve karna tha...ye sab baate aapko bekar lagti hai na dcp chittrole (all gave a proud look to Daya )...agar aaplogo ko new acp ki itni hi recuirment hai to aaplog Rajat ya sachin me se kisiko bhi bana sakte hai...par mai apne bhai ki jagah jeete jee to kabhi nahi lunga...aur agar aaplogo ko mere yahaj hone se bhi problem hai to kl mera resignation letter mil jaega...__Saying this he leave bureau glancing at Dcp with anger who turned his red face in anger.._

_._Acp in annoyed tone : to aapko ye lagta hai ki ye sab abhijeet ne isliye kiya kyunki wo Daya ko acp bante hue nahi dekh sakta...

Dcp in excited tone : haan...abhijeet ne jalan me akar daya ke saath ye sab kiya. ..pahle to Daya taiyar nahi tha par next day wo bilkul raji ho gya...jisse abhijeet ka sapna chakna chur ho gya...

Acp in anger : you have losted your mind sir...

Dcp in strict tone : mind your language pradyuman...just a moment. .he took out a paper from his pocket and gave ot to Acp...acp's eyes became wide in shock...

**In hospital. ..**salunkhe : Dr shah Daya ka condition kaisa hai...usse kab tak hos aega ?

Dr shah was going to speak when a nurse came there while running...doctor jaldi chaliye...patient is sinking...mr daya ki halat bahut kharab ho rahi hai..mhe is not able to breath... (listening this doctor rushed from there )

salunkhe became freeze on his place...he fall on his knee and burst out in tears hardly...

**End of this chapter. ...**

**A/n : Thank you soooooooooo much my friends for your lovelulovely response. ..i m really highly oblized with your all words...each and every words really is very soothing for me...**

**Aaira : Thank you so much yaar for come back...i was missing you badly...and your review really feel very special to me...and don't day sorry yaar...i understand. ..but pls ab mat jana...warna mai katti ho jaungi...hehe...kidding...love you so much dear...tc...**

**Rhia di : hahaha di your review really crack me up...itna jada emo nahi lkhti mai...i m really oblized with your review...thank you...and love ya...tc )))**

**Aaniya di : Thank you so much di..your quote really refresh my mind...and jab aap mujhe guriya bokte ho na to aise hi meri sari narajgi dur ho jati hai...love you loads...tc ))**

**shikha di : My angel...just because of you maine ye story stretch kar di...i m really very thankful to god kyunki unhone aapko bheja mere liye...love you so much didu...tc )))****Angelbetu : Didu...best of luck for your next paper. ..and hunari baate to ho hi chuki hai...love you so much...tc ))**

**Nikki : tu pm check kar yaar...missing you lot...**

**priya ; Hey di don't say it's your fault...i m sorry if i hurt you...your review really means a lot to me. ..thank you so much for your precious words...love ya. ..tc )))**

**Luvcidduososti ; bestie missing u...reply kariyo insta pe...**

**Duo lover : awwww dear ...thank you for your review. ..ok dear i will try to stay here...love you so much...tc )))**

**Arib : chhote chinta mat kar kahi nahi ja rahi mai...hahaha. ..tc babu...love you lot...tc )))**

**Abhi nidhi pooja abhi deewani: awww ok baccha kahi nhi jati mai...hehe...thank you so much guys...love ya...tc ))**

**perfect Abhi : thank you bhai...your review really feel special to me...love you do much. ..tc )))**

**Anam Abhi 's fan : thank you so much dear for your review. ..tc ))**

**kirti : thank you didu...tc ))**

**pranjal : thank you didu...tc ))**

**duo angel pari : thank you dear for your review. ..i will really try to give the update ...not regularly then sure once in a week...love ya...tc )))**

**Eman : thank you dear..tc ))**

**Ls : thank you so much di...i m really thankful for yor review...love ya...tc )))**

**Tanya : thank you dear...tc )))**

**And thanks to all my lovely guest for support me this much...love you all if you...****Hope for same response in this chapter. ...****aaologo ko kya lagta hai Duo ke saath kya hone wala hai...socho socho...tab tak mai chali...bye...tc**


	5. Danger

Acp in slow tone : ye to FIR copy hai...

Dcp in teasing tone : jee haan FIR copy ki report hai ye jo khud Manoj ne likhwayi thi do din pahle ...(pointing toward the paper) aur isme ye saaf saaf likha hua hai ki Manoj ki car IBM mall se chori hui thi...(in smirk ) DIG chandrakant ne Abhijeet ke case ko IB ko saunpne ka faisla kiya hai..ab sayad Abhijeet ko koi nahi bacha sakta..

Acp became stunned in his place, he was feeling so helpless in this situation. ..how can he be a father ? when his both sons are in danger...one is fighting with his death and other one is trapping himself keeping his mouth mum and being stubborn...Acp of CID Mumbai was fearing to lose his strengh and a father's heart was bleeding thinking about the worst that would happen. ..He felt dizziness and was going to fall when Dcp hold him immediately and let him sit...

Dcp in tension gave him water : pradyuman kya hua tumhe...ye lo paani peeyo..

Acp looked toward the glass and then throw the glass in anger (Dcp shocked )...kuch nahi chahiye mujhe...kuch nhi ...(cloud of tears form in his eyes but he didn't show it to Dcp )

He stood up taking the support of chair and walked outside weakly...Dcp also felt sad for him...

Acp last time move near the cell and glanced Abhijeet who was sitting and staring blankly something. ..his face was looking so pale and dull , Acp sir couldn't stay there..he just walked fastly from there..Abhijeet felt Acp sir going but he didn't react..he remained sitting there in same position. ..

**IN Hospital**Acp sir came back in hospital, he saw salunkhe sir's crying...his heart missed a beat..he rushed toward salunkhe in great fear...

Acp worriedly : salunkhe kya hua..tu aise ro kyun raha hai...(salunkhe looked toward him with so much pain and hugged him tightly , started crying harshly )...

Acp in fear seperated him from hug (his voice chocked due to tears of crystal ball); salunkhe bata na, dekh mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai... (trembling tone ) please bol na yaar (but salunkhe was crying harshly which loses the temper of Acp sir, he asked this time in loud angry voice )..salunkhe mai kuch pooch raha hun tumse..jawab do mujhe...

Salunkhe looking downward told him something which stunned Acp ...he just fall down on his knee and sat there like a statue. .his eyes were not reacting that was blank and lifeless ..

**In Abhijeet 's cell...**

Abhijeet was leaning on the wall...he saw two security gaurd who was fighting for something and they were looking like close friend...a sad express came on his face remembering a memory with his brother. ..

_Abhijeet came back in his home from training center...he removed his shoes outside and was going to enter when he saw Daya who was sleeping , keeping his head on dining table and dishes were ready on the table..._

_Abhijeet in sad smile : ye Daya bhi na, mera intejaar karte karte aise hi so gaya (he shook his head in disappointment and move toward Daya in smile )_

_Abhijeet was going to touch his head when he noticed dry tears in his pal's eyes. ..his heart pinched badly seeing the wetness in his teddy's eyes. ...he kept the hand on his shoulder (in loving voice ): Daya...hey daya, uth na..._

_Daya opened his eyes in jerk and look toward Abhijeet, he realised the situation and tried to being normal (he said in fresh tone while getting up ): are boss tum kab aye... (in smile ) pata nahi tumhara wait karte kab ankh __lag gayi...(in jolly tone) pata hai abhi aaj maine sabkuch tumhara favourite banaya hai, tum jaldi se fresh hoke ayo...mai wait kar raha hun..._

_Abhijeet nodded and left from there in silence...Daya took a sigh of relief. .._

_Duo were taking their meal silently ...Abhijeet was trying to find the reason behind Daya's tension..._

_Abhijeet in sharp tone : Daya aaj ka din kaisa gaya tera...i mean bureau me sab theek thak tha na ?_

_Daya hiding his fear : abhi tum aisa kyun pooch rahe ho...sa..sab kuch theek hai..._

_Abhijeet firing question : accha to fir tum ro kyun rahe the ?_

_Daya in shock looked toward him, Abhijeet was already staring him so he startes to look downward..._

_Abhijeet in soft tone : Daya ...? kya hua ...apne bhai ko nahi batayega..hmm ?_

_Hearing the soft tone of his brother, his tears slip down from his eyes and hugged Abhijeet tightly. ..he started crying silently in his brother 's arm...Abhijeet started caressing his hair..._

_Daya in tears : abhi aaj wo Dcp aya tha bureau..usne bola ki Acp sir ke agle months retired hone ke baad wo mujhko Acp bana denge..._

_Abhijeet in pleasant shock cupped Daya's face and asked in happiness : sacchi Daya...unhone aisa bola...yaar ye itni khusi ki baat hai aur tu pagal aisa mooh latkaya hua tha ki mujhe laga pata nahi kya ho gya..._

_Daya in shock got up from his seat : Abhi tumhe apna sapna tootte dekhkar khusi mil rahi hai hai...Cid mumbai ke Acp hone ka hak sirf tumhara hai boss mera nahi... (added in anger) aur mai itna swarthi nahi hun ki apne bhai ka hak cheenkar khus ho jayu..._

_Abhijeet in stunned tone : Daya tu ye kya bol raha hai...Acp banne ka sapna mera kabhi hua karta tha par ab mai bahut age badh chuka hai...tune khud move on karne me help ki na meri...fir..ab kya ho gya tujhe ?_

_Daya in pain : Abhi mera jameer mujhe in sabki ijjajat nahi de raha yaar. .. (holding his hand ) boss maine tumhe move on karne ke liye bol to diya par abhi bhi mai ye accept nahi kar pa raha hun ki ab tum cid officer nahi ho... (pointing toward his own heart ) abhi bhi mera dil mujhse kehta hai ki tum ek na ek din bureau jaroor wapas aoge...to tumhi bolo kaise mai Apne abhi ki kursi accept karlu ?_

_Abhijeet composing his emotions said in plain tone : Daya ab mai bhut age badh chuka hun yaar...ab tu ye aas lagana chhorde ki mai kabhi cid wapas join karunga... (pressing his shoulder ) aur tu bhi age badh ja mere bhai in sabse..._

_Daya in low tone : tumhare liye age badhna sayad asan ho boss..par mere liye nahi... (in stubborn tone )chahe koi kuch bhi kehle par mai Acp ki post nahi lunga aur mai ye baat uss Dcp ko bhi bolkr aya hun agar use mere cid me hone se aitraj hai to mai waha resign kardunga..._

_Abhijeet in anger and shock ; kyaaaaa...Daya tu pagal ho gya hai..tu apni befakoofi me apne carrer_

_ko daw par laga raha hai...tujhe ho kya gaya hai ? (daya remained silent so Abhijeet kept his hand and took his on his head, daya became stunned ) ...Daya tujhe meri kasam tu nahi cid se resign karega aur naahi Acp banne ke liye mana karega..._

_Daya in pain and anger took out his hand and left from there...he closed the door with bang..._

_Abhijeet in tired tone : Daya khana to khale...yaar meri baat to sun..._

Abhijeet in tears : Daya tu mujhse abhi bhi issi baat ke liye gussa hai na..maine tujhse jabardsti ki isiliye tu mujhse ruth gaya na... (in pleading tone ) par tu ek baar wapas aa ja...i promise mai fir tujhse kabhi gussa nahi hounga aur teri har baat manunga... (in tears ) tu jo bhi kahega wo sab karunga...par please apne abhi ke paas aa ja...please (he started crying harshly )...bhagwan aapko jo karna hai please mere saath kijiye...par pls mere Daya ko kuch mat karna...mai nahi jee sakta uske bina...nahi jee sakta (he hide his face in palm while crying bitterly)

**End of this chapter. ..**

**A/n : Thank you so much for your precious reviews. ..love you all so much...**

**Aaira : madam aap yahan review daalna bhool gyi...hahaha. ..koi nahi abhi kar dena dhyan se..ok ?**

**Next update tab hi milega jab mujhe acche -acche and dhero reviews milenge...hehe...**

**Bye...tc all...**


	6. painful situation

A young Man entered inside Dcp's cabin..he was looking really strict and formal...

Dcp seeing him asked in confusion : jee aap ?

Man in formal tone : Inspector Mayank reporting on duty sir...

Dcp in happiness : Oh hello Mayank...mai tumhara hi intejar kar raha tha..wo kya hai na DIG sir ne mujhe pahle se hi bol diya tha tumhare ane ka...ab Dig sir ne khud tumhe bheja hai, tumme kuch baat to jaroor hogi...

Mayank in smile : maine to aapke bare me bhi bahut kuch suna hai sir (dcp made proud face )...aapke saath kaam karke mujhe bhut khusi hogi...

Dcp patting his back : you are really an intelligent officer, i must say...(in strong tone ) Ab mujhe pura yakeen hai tum abhijeet ke mooh se sacchai jaroor nikalwaloge, aur use saja bhi dilvaoge...

Mayank ; saja...(in smile ) wo to dilvaunga par agar vo doshi hua to...

Dcp in teasing tone : hmmm...wo to tum khud hi samajh loge...

They both reached inside Abhijeet's room...abhijeet stood up from his chair in confusion seeing Dcp sir with a man which is unknown for him...

Dcp in smirking tone : Abhijeet inse milo ye hai inspector Mayank ..DIG sir ne tumhare case ka incharge inhe hi banaya hai... (Abhijeet looked at Mayank silently )...aur mayank inse miliye... (in teasing tone ) ye hai senior inspector Abhijeet jiske naam se mujreem thar thar kanpte hai, par inhe na ek beemari hai...bhoolne ki beemari (he chuckled while abhijeet just down his head in pain )...aur jante ho Mayank Abhijeet ki wajah se roj cid mumbai ki khabar paper me ya tv me ati hi rahti hai... (in pinching tone ) Humare cid ka TRP rate to inhi ke kando se badhta hai...

Mayank looked at Abhijeet whoes eyes were rolling silent tears from his cheek, he felt bad for him so he interrupted : Sir chhoriye na in baato ko...

Dcp in smirk : are aise kaise chhorde...tum Abhijeet ka case handle kar rahe ho, tumhe to iske bare me sab pata hona chahiye...(in teasing tone ) khair ab tum bol rahe ho to chhoro...tum khud hi pooch lena isse...abhi pata hai agar yahan iska wo langotya yaar hota na to iske kitni gungan karta mera abhi aisa, mera abhi waisa ..par (in sad tone tone ) ab to bichara na jane kab bolega , **COMA** me jo bhej diya uske mooh bole bhai ne...

Abhijeet just get freezed on his place , his body shievered badly..his heat beat stopped for a second and he whispered in shocking tone : Da..ya coma me ... (in broken tone ) aisa nahi ho sakta...Daya ... (he was looking totally shocked and broken )

Dcp in disgusting tone : huh nautanki kahin ka... (he left from there giving a teasing glance to Abhijeet )

Mayan looked at Abhijeet who was not looking in his sense so he also left from there giving him some times alone...

After their departure...Abhijeet sat on his chair with thud ...he was sitting like a statue when a gauard came there and keep the plate of food in front of him...

Abhijeet in low tone : please aap ise le jaye...mujhe nahi khana ...

Gaurd in anger : dekh apun idhar tera farmaish pura karne ke liye nahi baitha hai...tere ko nahi khana to mat kha...par order mat de...samajha... (saying this he left from there )

**_Boss kya hua khana kyun nahi kha rahe ho yaar ?_**

**_Abhijeet in low tone : Daya mera man nahi hai ...tu khale..._**

**_Daya ; are aise kaise man nahi hai... (in lovingly ) aaj mai apne abhi ko khud khilaunga...chalo mooh kholo..._**

Abhijeet felt a turmol of emotions inside him...he just burst out in crying while hiding his face in palm...he was sobbing badly...

**Inside Hospital**

Acp sir was sitting beside Daya and was crying silently. ..salunkhe sir came there and pressed his shoulder. ..acp sir wiped his tears harshly...

Salunkhe in pain : boss kam se kam mujhse to apne ansoo mat chupayo...

Acp in anger : kisne kaha tujhse ki mai ro raha hun haan...ek bhi ansoo dikh raha hai kya tujhe...haan (salunkhe moved his face otger side in pain )...kyun royu ma..kiske liye royu... (pointing toward Daya ) iske liye jo apni sari jimmedari chhorke aise leta hua hai (he stooped feeling a lump in his throat )...ya fir uss Abhijeet ke liye jise sifr aur sirf Apni pari hai... nafrat karta hun mai indono se...ye dono mere bete ho hi nahi sakte...ye dono (he stopped as salunke wiped his tears from his cheek )

Acp looked at him for sometimes and then hugged him tightly while expelling out his all pain in form of tears...

sometimes later they both seperated from hug , salunkhe asked him to wash his face thathe should felt relax little...

salunkhe looked at Daya tearly and then carressed his hair lovingly : Daya...please wapas aa jayo beta...tumhare acp sir ko air abhijeet ko bhut jaroorat hai tumhari...tum jante ho na Acp ke takat ho tum dono par ab tumdono hi usse dur hai...isse pahle ki wo toot jaye... (in tears ) wapas aa jana beta (he kissed on his forehead and left from there )

**In corridor**

salunkhe in concern : pradyuman tum thori der ghar jake aram karlo...mai hun yahan

Acp in denying tone : nahi salunkhe mai Daya ko aise akele chhorke nahi ja sakta...aur tu bhi to thaka hai na , tu chala ja

Salunkhe ; boss mai bhi chala jaunga yaar , freddy aa raha hai thore der me...par tumhara jana jada jaroori hai..Arjun ghar pe wait kar raha hoga tumhara... (in tension ) wo baccha bhut dara hoga yaar...use jaroorat hai tumhari. ...

pradyuman accepted his demand in name of his arjun...he nodded and taking sigh left from there giving a small smile to salunkhe...

**In Acp sir's home...**

Acp sir was knocking the door when a lady opened the door...acp made a confuse face seeing an unknown man in his house

Lady in smile : Namaste saheb mai shanti...sulochna kaki ne bataya tha na aapko ki 15 dino tak mai hi aungi unke jagah...

Acp entering inside said while rubbing his head : are haan...bataya tha usne use saadi me jana tha..

Shanti in smile : jee saheb

Acp in care tone : arjun ne khana khaya ?

Shanti in sad tone ; jee nahi saheb baba to bina khaye hi so gaye...

Acp took a painful sigh and move inside his grandson's room...he came near him with slow step and move his hand lovingly on his sleeping face...he cleared the wetness of his angel eyelashes and kissed on his forehead. ..

Acp secured his little hand in his own and promised something inside his heart...he stood up and tried to go when arjun hold his hand as ;

**I m sorry dadu...meri wajah se chachu ka accident ho gya... (in teary tone )...i m sorry. ..**

Acp turned back , his heart wrenched badly seeing his angel swollen and red face...he sat beside him and hide his soul inside his chest...

Arjun in broken tone : dadu hero uncle ...mujhse gussa ho gye na... (in sobbing ) isliye mujhse milne nahi aye na...

Acp cuddled his brat more tightly and closed his eyes in pain dropping the tears...

**End of this chapter. ...**

**A/n : Thank you so much for the wonderful response. ..hoping for the same...**

**charrie pie : dear Arjun acp sir ka grandson hai and ye story meri inaam story ka sequel hai...**

**Aaira : Thank you for double double reviews. ...yipeeee...love you yaar...**


	7. Faisla

Abhijeet was going to side the plate when his glance stopped with a white paper inside it...he became extremely confuse seeing the letter but taking out the letter he read ..a fear of line passing through down inside him...firstly he tore out the paper into so many pieces and threw them away...

Abhijeet holding his head in tension ; wo letter kisne bheja hoga mujhe...mujhe pata lagana hoga...(in fear ) nahi...agar unlogo ko mujhpe shak ho gaya to...

He stood up weakly and leaned against the wall hugging himself..Abhijeet was feeling so helpless and worried...whole night he stay awake thinking about the letter...after making up his mind he nodded himself strongly and wiped away his tears which roll down silently from corner of his eyes...and after that he himself not realise when sleeping angel took him into the dreamland..

He woke with jerk when somebody shook his shoulder...he looked toward the man in confusion..

Man in soft tone ; Abhijeet are u ok ?..mai Mayank...hum kl mile the yaad hai tumhe ...

Abhijeet in tired but in smile tone ; haan bhai yaad hai...tension mat lo abhi bhoolne ka bahana nahi karunga mai...

Mayank felt pain in his tone...he look toward Abhijeet and felt sad seeing his red swollen eyes and dull face...there was not any thing matching with description of cid officer Abhijeet which he used to hear...

Abhijeet stood up and move toward chair but he felt world started swinging around him...he was going to fall when Mayank hold him immediately...

Mayank in tension let him sit and asked in concern ; Abhijeet tum theek ho ?

Abhijeet in weak tone ; hmm...i m ok...(taking a sigh he said ) Mayank i want to tell you the whole truth ...(mayank looked at him in confusion ) mai apna confession karna chahta hun...

Mayank taking the seat infront of him asked straightly ; confession...kaisa confession ?

Abhijeet in cold tone looking straight into his eyes ; Mujhpe jo bhi iljam lage hai wo bilkul sach hai...Daya ko jaan se maarne ka plan mera tha...(in strong tone ) uska accident ek socha sanjha master plan tha mera...

Mayank in little bit shocking and angry tone ; tum hos me to ho Abhijeet...tumhe andaja bhi hi hai ye kya bol rahe ho tum...(trying to be soft ) dekho agar koi majboori me tum ye kadam utha rahe ho to

Dcp cutting him in harsh tone ; Maynk...(mayank stood up in jerk seeing dcp standing on the doorstep )...ye kya kar rahe ho tum, ek murdrer ko kyun bachana chah rahe ho tum ?

Mayank in strong tone ; sir mai kisi apradhi ko bachane ki kosis nahi kar raha...mai bas puri sach janne ki kosis kar raha tha...Ek cid officer apne hi saathi pe hamla kyun karwayega...bataye aap ?

Abhijeet replied in calm tone ; ye wajah to i think sabko pahle se hi pata hai...(in teasing tone ) kyun Dcp saheb (dcp became preplexed seeing his change attitude )...wo Daya mere armano ka khoon karke khud Acp banna chah raha tha..(in evil tone )...aur dekho bichara kitne aram se so bhi raha hai hospital me...

Dcp in shock ; par Abhijeet use to tum bhai mante the na ...

Abhijeet burst out in big laugh which stunned them ; hahaha bhai...aaj kl to khoon ke rishte bhi apne nahi hote fir wo Daya to bilkul gair hai mere liye...(instanly his teasing tone change in anger ) usne jeena haram kar diya tha mera, use aur jhel nahi sakta tha mai...isliye maine usko upar pahunchane ka plan banay

Mayank in anger ; to fir insab me tumne Manoj jee ko kyun fasaya

Abhijeet in smirk : are wo Raja usika gari churaya to maine sara iljam uspe dal diya...maine socha agar ek bari hasti ko andar karunga to public image badhegi...(in soggy tone ) par pata nahi iss DCP ko kaise Raja mil gaya...aur us kambakhat ne sari pol kholdi meri...

Mayank in anger ; agar tumhe apna confession karna hi tha to pahke kyun nahi kiya...ab tak chup kyun the tum ?

Abhijeet in serious tone ; Actulally jabse maine suna ki Daya coma me chala gya...tabse mere andar jo badle ki aag thi wo bhi saant ho gyi...Aur ab mujhe kuch bhi saja ho jaye...i don't care...

Mayank recorded his statement..and then he left from there with Dcp sir who was in shock state...he first call DIG sir who decide to call a high authority meeting.

**In Authority Meeting**

DIG chandrakant ; Abhijeet kya tum apna gunah hum sabke samne kabool karte ho ki Daya pe jaanleva hamla tumne hi karwaya...

Acp became shock as he has not idea why suddenly this high authority meeting organise...he looked Abhijeet with great fear...

Abhijeet in firm tone ; yes sir ...aur iski wajah maine apne bayan me Mayank aur dcp sir ko de diya hai...isse jada mai kuch abhi nahi bata sakta aapko (he just wanted to rush out from there as he didn't want to face his father, he didn't have courage to speak more infront of him )

Acp looked at Abhijeet with beliwidered expression...his heart beat stopped for a second listening the answer...his whole body jerked after the reply of Abhijeet...he was just staring Abhijeet who was looking down toward his cuffed hand ...

DIG taking sigh ; Mayank jab tak case ka pura investigation nahi ho jata Abhijeet central jail me ragega...aur ab Abhijeet ka faisla to court hi karega...

Mayank nodded ; jee sir...(he looked at abhijeet who silently stood up glance at Acp sir who turned his face another side...he took a painful sigh and move forward with Mayank )

A tear slip down from Acp 's eyes which he wiped instantly..he stopped Maynk with ;ek minute Mayank...

Abhijeet heart beat got fast ...he clenched his fist tightly in fear..and sweat drops appeared on his face...

Acp move near him and wipe his sweat from handkerchief and asked in misxhieveous tone ; kya hua Abhijeet tumhe itne paseene kyun aa rahe hai ?

Abhijeet in nervousness while looking down ; bas aise hi...

Acp ; koi baat nahi ho jata hai kabhi kabhi...waise ek sawal tha mere andar...agar tum Daya ko marna chahte the fir use hospital kyun leke gaye ? (abhijeet became dumb as he has not answer )...jawab do abhijeet ...

Abhijeet in rough tone ; mai aapko kuch bhi batana jaroori nahi samajhta...Mayank please le chalo mujhe yahan se dam ghoot raha hai mera...(Acp looked at him hurt while abhijeet totally ignored his look and left from there with Mayank )

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n ; Thanks to those 23 reviewers who reviewed...heartly thanks to all of u ...**

**Missing Arib, sifa, puja, duo angelpari , zeb and all my deary guests...**

**Plzzzzzz review yaroo...**

**Aaira ; i love your name yara...**


	8. chapter

Acp sir was trying his best to save Abhijeet but he was not getting any clue or evidence which can prove his son innocent...which can bring his Arjun's smile...which can bring his strenght and happiness again in the form of Abhijeet. But his all investigation was getting waste and he didn't even get a hint of this case and above all Abhijeet , he is not helping him in any way except telling again and again , he is the main culprit and he is the one who tried to kill Daya in jealousy and anger...Acp sir was so angry and fruatursted upon him and upon himself that he is not even able to bail him untill the court hearing...

He was sitting on his cabin and trying to concentrate on -ongoing case ...without Abhijeet and Daya, he has to lead the case alone...he was feeling so lonely and weak...yes ! he is feeling weak...Lion of cid Mumbai was getting old and weak at the same time...he was feeling weak because his strenght , his two precious officer is nkt with him and he is realising his oldness because his both sons are not with him today...A father can never be old if there is a support of his children but without them he automatically turned old...

Acp sir looked toward his all officer who was silently doing their work , the bureau was looking so lifeless...in this his eyes moved toward their son's desk and a little smile flashed on his lips remembering a sweet moment...

_In Lunch time all officers were move toward crifeteria except trio...Daya was waiting for his brother untill his work wrap up and Acp sir was in corner of his cabin busy in talking with Arjun from cell so duo was unware about his prsence...after so many times when Daya realise that his pal is not going to stop his work so he step ahead..._

_Daya coming toward his boss desk and said in straight tone ; Abhi tum baat karoge na sir se ?_

_Abhijeet ignoring his question answered Daya while reading the case file ; kis bare me Daya ?_

_Daya in irritation ; Tarika ki saadi ke bare me..._

_Abhijeet in shocking tone ; kya...Daya ye kya bol raha hai tu ?_

_Daya in anger ; Abhi mai humari chhuti ke bare me baat karne ko bol raha hun...(in irritation ) mai tabse pure 50 baar ye baat bol chuka hun..par tumhe to apne iss case file se fursat hi nahi hai...huh...(he made annoyed face )_

_Abhijeet in soft tone ; Daya kya baat hai yaar...itna gussa kyun aa raha hai tujhe...(pressing his shoulder ) kya hua , apne abhi ko nahi bataega hmmm ?_

_Daya in soggy tone ; boss (he hugged him which is quite confusing for abhijeet but he hugges him back )...abhi...tum pure 21 days baad pune se aye kl aur ate hi kaam pe lag gaye...(added in sad tone ) jante ho tumhare ane ka kitna intejar kar raha tha mai...__Abhijeet seperated him from hug and asked in fake confusing tone hiding his smile ; accha...wo kyun...koi kaam tha kya...?_

_Daya in anger ; mai tumhari tarah nahi hun jo sirf kaam hi ke bare me sochta rahunga...(in low murmuring tone ) tarika ne uss din bhut accha kiya tumhare saath..._

_Abhijeet in attentive tone ; Daya...kya bol rahe ho tum...?__Daya in fear ; kuch...kuch bhi to nahi...(seeing abhijeet glare he said in mischevious tone ) are tarika ke **Deepak Murder case** ki baat kar raha tha boss aur kuch nahi..._

_Abhijeet remembered about all the cafe scene and an embarassing smile lit up on his face but he asked maintaining his seriousness ; Daya iska matlab tu uss din wahan cafe me tha...(in shock ) hawww tu meri jasoosi kar raha tha..._

_Daya in laugh ; haha nahi abhi wo to mai pahle se tha wahan...hehe abhi mujhe na bhut hansi aa rahi hai wo yaad karke...tumhara wo pa pa pa pa...(again he burst out in laugh )_

_Abhijeet controlling his blush ; Daya shut up ...aur koi kaam nahi hai kya tujhe...ja jake lunch kar apna, mai bhi aa raha hun..._

_Daya ; jee nahi...jab tak tum Acp sir se leave ki baat nahi karoge...tumhara chhota mota bhai mahatma Gandhi ki tarah ansan karega...hunger strike..._

_Abhijeet in excitement ; waooooo...chalo isi bahane hi sahi tera ghara to thora chhota hoga (punching on his tummy lightly )_

_Daya in anger ; Abhi this is not fair...i m serious...__Abhijeet in same way ; Daya ...i m also not talking anything funny...agar tumhe chhuti chahiye to tum baat karo sir se...mujhe sir ke haatho maar nahi khani..._

_Daya in dramatical tone ; yahi dosti yahi pyar...dekh liya maine tumhara asli chehra aaj (abhijeet hide his dancing lips to wide )_

_Daya started singing in sorrow tone ; **Dost dost na raha...pyar pyar na raha...jeendgi hume tera**__Before daya would complete his sentence Abhijeet burst out in laugh and a shy smile came on daya's lip...he punched on abhi's arm playfully with ; abhiiiii_

_Acp sir was seeing all this from his cabin ...a sweet smile was present on his face...he was feeling great sooth seeing their cute fighting...duo's childish nature always gave him a strange happiness which he can't name...he type a message and sent to Abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet in confusion opened the message " Abhijeet...tum kal hi pune se aye ho...you need rest...and daya ne bhi iss pure hafte bhut pressure liya hai...so he also need a leave...tumdono kal chhuti le lo...and i don't want to hear anything ...its my order..."__Abhijeet showed the msg to Daya who jumped in happiness and hugged Abhijeet tightly..._

_Abhijeet in naughty tone ; ab to saheb ka ansan tootega na...?_

Acp chucled remembering Daya's expression...but instany he came out from the world and looked toward the empty desk.. a silent tear rolled down from his cheek ...he open his drawer and look at the picure of duo while carressing on their face lovingly...

He was in his own world when ring of his mobile break his trance...he looked at the caller id and his heart filled with fear...but compoing himself he received the call nd he became dumb in his place...

**In CITY HOSPITAL**

Acp sir entered in a room with fast step almost running...he pushed the door with jerk and what he saw made his stand still on his place...tears form in his eyes...his eyes were only looking at the person ...he came from his frozen state with a teary but life-filled-tone ; sir...

Acp sir looked at Daya with fast heart beat and blurry eyes...he was not believing on his eyes that almost after a month..his son speak sir which he missed so much...he just move toward Daya and hugged him tightly who almost hide himself in his father lovable chest...Acp sir was crying silently hugging his son..his all tears were absorbing in Daya's hair...

Daya in weak tone ; sir ...aap the..theek hai na...

Acp listened his weak tone and realised that more stress is not good for him so he silently wiped his tears and nodded...Acp sir plastering a soft smile seperated him from hug...and gave a soft kiss on his forehead daya closed his eyes feelingthe sooth...

Acp holding his hand ; kaisa hai mera beta...tum nahi jante Daya kitna intejar kiya hai maine tumhare wapas ane ka...(in tears ) iss baar bahut akela mehsoos kar raha tha mai...

Daya gripping his hand tight ; sir ab to mai aa gaya hun na...mere aur abhi ke hote hue aap kabhi akele nahi honge sir (acp sir smiled in tears )...sir abhi kahan hai...wo..wo mujhse nahi aya milne...

Acp sir's face colour changed in minute...a worrired line appeared on his face..

Acp sir was going to excuse something when doctor came there...acp took a sigh of relief...

Doctor in smile; so Daya , all fine ? (daya nodded )...its good...par abhi aapko ek acchi neend ki bahut jaroorat hai...(rubbing cotton in his arm )

Daya in fear ; sir mujhe nahi sona...mai pahle abhi se milunga...

Acp placing hand on his cheek ; daya...doctor theek keh rahe hai beta...abhijeet se baad me mil lena...(seeing no any option he nodded doctor gave him sedative )

Daya in drowsy tone ; sir abhi aega na to mujhe jaga dena aap...mujhe usko dekhna hai...(in pain ) usne na bilkul khyal nahi rakha hoga apna...(in tension ) wo theek to hai na sir ?

Acp holding his tear startes carrresing his hair and replied ; haan beta bilkul theek hai tumhara Abhijeet (daya smile )...chalo abhi bhut baatw ho gyi...so jayo...

Daya nodded and closed his eyes...he switf in dreamland within no minutes...

Acp sir in pain ;tumhe kaise batayu Daya ki abhijeet ne kya kiya hai khudke saath...(in tears ) kya haal bana liya hai usne khudka wahan...mujhse to ek baar milna bhi nahi chahta wo... bhagwan jaise tune Daya ki raksha ki waise mere Abhijeet ko bhi sahi salamat rakhna...(he prayed while closing his eyes )...

**End of this chapter**

**A/n ; Thank u all for your precious words...**

**Guest ; aapne mujhse kaha tha ek happy chapter dene so ye chapter aapke liye...par aage haapy hone ka mai promise nahi kar sakti ..hehe...****So it is the longest chapter of this story...give your detailed feedback...i will wait...****Mere sarw reviewers kahan chale gye missing all of u (crying tone )...pls come back..uhun...**


	9. It's not my fault

Daya woke up next morning and looked around rubbing his eyes...his eyes stopped at Acp sir who was standing near the window while wiping his tears...Daya became tense to see him like this..he stood up while taking support of bed as he was feeling weakness and move toward him ignoring his headache and dizziness...he silently pressed Acp sir's shoulder and said worriedly "sir "...

Acp snapped from his thought with jerk...be turned back and became extremely shock to see Daya there..he instantly hold his arm and snubbed him ; Daya tum bed se kyun uthe...jante ho na tumhare liya thora bhi exertion kitna khatarnak sabit ho sakta hai (Daya smiled a bit listenining his scolding after long time , Acp in anger )...Daya mai tumhe daant raha hun aur tum hans rahe ho ?

Daya nodded his head in no instantly and said while justifying himself ; wo sir aaj itne dino baad aapki daant sunkar bhut accha laga isliye (and he stopped realising what he said )

Acp felt hurt with this sentence but he maintained his seriousness and said in ordering tone ; chalo ab bed pe leto foran...bhut uchal kood ho gaya...

Daya silently took his place like a good boy when someone entred in room with tease ; lo bhai Acp ate hi bacche ko dantna suru kar diya tumne...

Daya in smile : salunkhe sir !

salunkhe came toward him with smile and spread hand on his head lovingly ; bhut miss kiya humne tumhe...(in teary anger ) itne dino tak koi sota hai kya...jante ho kya halat ho gyi thi hum sabki tumhare bina...tum na sachme bhut rulate ho Daya, hum sabko (he stopped as daya in tears hugged him from waist )

salunkhe sir rubbed his hair and gava a smiley glance to Acp sir who was seeing the scene with pure loving smile on his face..

Salunkhe in naughty tone chaing the environment ; are daya bacche kiske samne hug kar rahe ho tum munjhe..mere samne koi jal bhoon raha hai...

Daya firstly confused and after realising the taunt to Acp sir, he chuckled and seperated from hug..(but his smiled vanished when he saw Acp sir's silent gesture , he ft something fishy )

**Daya pov ; ab to salunkhe sir bhi mujhse milne aa gye..par tum kahan ho Abhi...jab se ankh khuli hai tumhe dekhne ke liye, tumhe gale lagakar rone ke liye taras raha hun mai...kahan ho yaar...**Acpsir and salunkhe shared a worried glance seeing him silent, Acp ; kya hua Daya kya soch rahe ho ?

Daya kneely : sir baki sab nahi aye mujhse milne ? (acp understood jis real meaning that's why daya is asking this so he silently adverted the gaze when salunkhe sir replied )

Salunkhe in excited tone ; are nahi bacche sab ane wale hai aaj tumse milne...freddy to kal se hi jid kar raha tha yahan ane ki par tumhare acp sir ne mana kar diya bechare ko...(in smile ) par tum chinta mat karo aaj freddy, tasha , vivek sab aa rahe hai...

Daya in straight tone ; aap kisiko bhool to nahi rahe Dr salunkhe (salunkhe and acp both shocked with daya's such tone..)

salunkhe in nervousness ; tum jya bol rahe ho Daya...sabka naam to liya maine...

Daya in anger ; no sir...aapne mere abhi ke bare me kuch nahi bola..(in pain ) aaplog mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai na...please sir bataye na Abhi kahan hai...(in anxious tone ) wo mujhse milne abhi tak kyun nahi aya sir...

Salunkhe felt some anger listening Abhijeet's name, he said in anger tone ; Daya hum yaad unko karte hai jo humare man me, junke liye humare andar pyar aur ijjat ho...(in hatered tone ) Abhijeet mar chuka hai mere liye...aur bebtar yahi hoga ki tum bhi ye bhool jayo ki tumhare jindgi me koi bhai tha...

Daya became stunned...he was not able to speak a single word but Acp sir in harsh tone : salunkhe ...kya bol rahe ho tum Abhijeet ke bare me...(in strong tone ) aajke baad agar tumne uske liye ek glat sabd nikala na to humari dosti toot jaegi...

Salunkhe in shock and hurt tone ; waah Acp waah..ab tum uss Abhijeet ke liye mujhe jaleel karoge...bhool gye tum usne kya kiya humare saath...(in tease ) khair tumhe yaad bhi kyun rahega ab to tumhe har keemat pe wahi sahi lagta hai...(in anger ) agar tumhare liye wo jada jaroori hai mujhse to mai bhi tumse koi rishta nahi rakhna chahta

He just spoke this word and left from there in anger while Acp tried to stop him but he doesn't...Acp in tears looked back and became tense seeing Daya who was looking shock and frightened..his forehead was sweating ...

Acp instantly hold his hand tightly and said in tension : Daya...(he cupped his face ) kuch nahi hua hai beta..sab theek hai...

Daya in fear ; sir salunkhe sir kya bol rahe the...wo abhi ke liye itna sab kuch kyun bol rahe the...(in anger ) wo aisa kaise keh saktw hi ki Abhi mar ...(holding his hand ) please please sir bataye na...please (in teary tone )

Acp in one breath without looking at Daya ; Daya , Abhijeet ek mahina se jail me hai...uske upar tumhe marne ka iljam laga hai..usne ye baat khud DIG sir ke samne kabool karli hai..maine...

Daya in pain-filled-angry tone ;aur aapne har baar ki tarah use akele marne chhor diya sir (acp looked at him in hurt )...sir aapko kab Abhi pe yakeen hoga ki wo kabhi kisike saath galat nahi kar sakta aur mere saath to bikul bhi nahi...(in loud tone ) uski jaan basti hai mujhme...mere ek kharonch ko dekhkar bahut ghabra jata hai aur aap sabne fir se mujhe hurt karne ka iljam uspe laga diya ...

Acp in convencing tone ; Daya tum jaisa soch rahe ho aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...ye iljam humne nahi lagaya uspar..

Daya in pain ; agar iljam nahi lagaya to use kabhi nirdos bhi nahi mana hoga aapne...agar aap thori si bhi kosis kar lete to aaj Abhi jail se bahar hota...(in tease ) par aap kyun karenge, wo thori na aapka koi lagta hai...uski madad karne se aap pe aur cid pe kalank lag jata na..

Acp in extreme pain ; Daya tum ekbaar meri baat to suno..

Daya in cold tone ; mujhe ab kuch nahi sunna sir...agar aap mere liye kuch karna hi chahte hai to please mera discharge karwa dijiye...

Acp composed himself and without saying anything..he moved out from the room in hurt and pain, he wa badly hurt with daya's behaviour..Daya didn't wven bother to listen a word..and he was not feeling angry on Daya because he knew the reason behined it... he wiping his tears he entered inside the cabin , after Acp sir insisting doctor gave Daya discharge with lots of instruction...

Acp sir taking a cold sigh move inside Daya room and said in cold tone ; Daya tum ready ho jayo..hum abhi Abhijeet se milne ja rahe hai...

Daya looked toward him silently and move toward washroom taking the dress...

**Inside washroom**

Daya in anger ; kyun sunu mai aapki baat...aapne to kabhi bhi Abhi ko bolne tak ka mauka nahi diya...aur mai janta hun iss baar bhi yahi hua hoga...(tears form in his eyes thinking about his brother's pain )..kya kuch nahi saha hoga usne...(in pain) ek mahine se mera bhai jail me tha aur mai aram kar raha tha...wo wahan ghoot ghhotke mar raha hai aur mai yahan so raha tha...i just hate my self...har baar meri wajah se abhi ko ek nayi problem jhelni parti hai...(in crying ) kaas mai uski jeendgi me aya hi na hota...kam se kam wo khus to hota (he slipon his knee and sat l3aning against wall )...kitna bulaya hoga usne mujhe par main nahi tha uske paas...uski har ek ansoo ki wajah mai hun sirf mai (punching his fist on wall )...kyun hota hai mere saath aisa kyun (shouting loudly in tears )...i m sorry Abhi...i m really sorry ...please abhi mujhe maaf kar dena (he just burst out in tears hiding his face in palm...his crying voice was reaching in Acp sir's ear who was also crying silently )

After sometime comppsing himself..he took a long cold shower which relaxed him a lot and then he came out from room...he didn't see Acp there so silently reached in parking area where Acp sir was waiting for him...Daya silently opened the passenger seat sat beside him and closed the door in jerk...Acp sir ignited the car and drove off...

**In JAIL**Mayank stood up seeing Daya and acp, he greeted them ; are Acp sir aap yahan...koi kaam hota to mujhe bata dete...

Acp in serious tone ; Mayank tumne kaha tha na ki jab tak Daya coma ne se bahar na aajaye Abhijeetka bail karana muskil hai...

Mayank nodded ; G...jab tak Daya jee ka sign nahi mil jata Abhijeet ko bail milna impossible hai..

Daya cutting him in anger ; Impossible hai nahi tha...mai hi hun senior inspector Daya,..i think ab aapko mere bhai ko chhorne me koi problem nahi hoga officer...ryt ?

Mayank in smile ; obviously not Daya jee..(giving him a paper ) aap yahan sign kar dijiye..par abhijeet ko hearing ke din court ana hoga...

Acp ; Mayank don't worry...Abhijeet time pe court pahunch jayega...

Mayank nodded and called a staff to took Abhijeet here...

Daya's heart beat was getting fast hearing his life's foot step...holding his breath..he was waiting for his jaan...he was very restles to see his Abhi's face after long time..he has also an unknown fear inside his heart...

**End of this chapter...****A/n ; Thank you so much all of you**, **a word is not enough to realise you guys, that how much i m oblized...**

**Renuka di ; Didu thank you so much for your detailed fd...i love your long review so much...ahan itna praise mat karo madam jee...bacchi ke cheeks tomato jaise red red ho jaenge...hehe...**

**Aaira ; Thank you yara..from now i will call u yara...ok na ? hahaha your review made me smile...thank u so much...**

**kirti Di ; Thank u so much di...love your review so much...tc )))**

**Duo lover ; are dear thanks to mujhe kehna chahiye for your continuous support...love you dear...tc )))**

**Shikha di ; Hi di...missing u so so so much...i m happy that you liked that chapter...**

**priya di ; Thank you so much di...i m greatdul that you like chapter...love ya didu...tc )))**

**Arib ; Thanks for review chhote...kahan chale gye the aap...was missing u so much...thanks for coming...**

**sifa ; thanks for coming back dear...love ya...tc ))**

**puja ; thank you puja for coming back...tc )))**

**Rhia di ; its ok di...and Acp sir ka potrait to aap best karte ho...aapki wajah se to mai Acp sir ko aur jada pasand karne lagi...sacchi...thank u di for review and aapko jaldi hi meri taraf se surprise milne wala hai...tc ))**

**Thanks to ; Perfect Abhi, pooja abhi deewani , abhi nidhi, luvcidduodosti, ****the mystry princess, adi lover, pranjal di, Ls and sab...**

**Special thanks to all the guest who reviewed...silent reader this time, i need your review...your one or two words is enough for encourage me...so if you guys want fast update, then plzzzzz review...**

**Missing Angelbetu di...**


	10. sajish ya sach ?

Daya's heart stopped for a second seeing the desired face in front of him which he want to see from when he first time opened his eyes...He looked at his brother's face in pain which was showing clearly how much tired he is...but he got confuse when he noticed down head of his brother as he didn't want to meet his eyes from anyone...as he has fear of getting caught by his buddy who has quality to read his eyes , and it may be also possible that he is feeling guilty for something...lots of question were revoving in Daya's mind...but ignoring his thought this time, he move toward his elder brother and asked in composed tone as he didn't want to show his tears to all except his brother ; Abhi ...are u ok (he tried a lot but his tone was dipped in pain )

Abhijeet felt a shievered in his body listening the care-filled-loving voice after a long period..he just looked up toward Daya with his fast heart beat..he felt world stop for him after seeing his Daya more than one month later..he place his trembling hand on daya's cheek and a warm drop of water rolled down from his cheek...he just do it for confirm, is it his illusuion or in real...when he believe that his Daya if safe and sound standing on his feet...he couldn't resist himself...he just pull Daya in tight hug and wrapped him tightly around his arm while crying silently...

Daya's eyes also became moist, he kept his head on Abhijeet's shoulder..they both remained for sometime in that soothing hug without speaking anything as their silent was speaking more than them and then apart from that hug...

Daya wiped his own tears first and then silently pressed Abhijeet's shoulder who pressed his hand in soft smile which relax Daya a lot...

Acp was looking shock seeing Abhijeet like this...he was not expecting such calm behaviour from Abhijeet...but he really felt happy for his son ...he was now confirm now that Abhijeet will soon be with his family...and due to this a teary smile appeared on his face...

He said in composed tone : Abhijeet , Daya ghar chale ab ? (Daya nodded silently while Abhijeet didn't give any reaction )

They took abhijeet's personal as watch , vallets , his dress and cell phone and then move out from there...

Abhijeet silently seat on the back seat and Daya move toward driving but he stopped with Acp sir's voice : Daya tum Abhijeet ke saath peeche baith jayo..mai driving karta hun...

Daya took a sigh and sat beside his buddy, and their journey started toward the new destination... sometimes later Abhijeet noticed some weight on his shoulder so he turned and a sad smile came on his face seeing Daya in sleep place his head on his shoulder...He place his head comfotably on his lap and started ruffling his hair , he looked at Daya with so much pain and then gave a soft kiss on his forehead when some tears appeared on his eyes...he instantly cleared those tears and took a deep sigh..

Acp sir was noticing each nd every movement of Abhijeet..he was feeling strange from Abhijeet's extra normal behaviour...he remembered his harsh reaction when he and salunkhe went to jail for meet him...

_salunkhe in concern ; Abhijeet bacchy tum sach kyun nahi bata dete ki tumne apne bhai ke saath kuch galat nahi kiya hai..._

_Abhijeet in smirk : salunkhe saheb aap bhi kamal karte hai ...jab mai cheekh -cheek kar bolta hun ki mai nirdos hun tab to aapko kabhi yakeen nahi hota aur aaj jab mai khud maan raha hun ki Daya ki accident ki wajah mai hun...to kya problem ho rahi hai aapko ? (salunkhe down his head )_

_Acp in anger ; Abhijeet tum ye kaise baat kar rahe ho salunkhe se...deemag to theek hai na tumhara_

_Abhijeet in loud angry tone :waah Acp saheab waah...abhi to maine aisa kuch kaha bhi nahi aapke dost ko aur aapko itna bura laga...(in teasing tone ) aur jab aapke yahi dost sabke saamne mujhe insult kar rahe the, tab to ek sabd bhi nahi bola gya aapse, lavega bhi kyun mai Daya thori na hun (Acp sir stunned )._..._aapko humesa yahi lagta hai na ki Daya ke saath jo kuch bhi galat hota hai meri wajah se hota hai...(in helpless tone )to jab mai aaj khud ye baat man raha hun to aapko yakeen kyun nahi ho raha hai sir ?..._

_Acp in tears ; kyunki iss baar mujhe sabooto pe nahi tumpe vishvas hai Abhijeet...apne bete pe yakeen hai mujhe..._

_Abhijeet in strong tone cutting him ; mai aapka beta nahi hun...aapne humesa se ek hi bete ka farz nibhaya hai aur wo hai Daya...(in pain ) mai to kabhi aapke life ka hissa tha hi nahi sir...kya aapne kabhi bhi kisi bhi case me mere liye humdardi jatayi hai **nahi**...par agar wahan meri jagah pe Daya hota hai to aapka deemag ki jagah dil chalne lagta hai (tears rolled down from Acp's eyes )...jalta hun mai Daya se, humesa se mai aapke dil me uski jagah lena chahta tha..(in teary smile ) par mai kabhi uske jaisa ban nahi paya sir...mujhe humesa se pata tha ki Acp ki post to aap apne ladle Daya ko hi denge (in teasing tone )...aur aapko to bas ek mauka chahiye tha apne faisle pe mohar lagane ka isliye to aap mere ane ka intezar bhi nahi kar sake aur dedi wo kursi Daya ko (in teasing tone )_

_Acp sir was in shock state while salunkhe asked in beliwidered tone ; tumne sirf ek post ke liye Daya pe hamla karwaya..._

_Abhijeet in harsh ; haan haan...kyunki wo sirf ek post nahi mera junoon hai, maksad hai wo mera...aur uske liye mai kisiko ek baar to kya hajar baar bhi maut de sakta hun..._

_salunkhe sir instantly gave a hard slap on Abhijeet's cheek ; tum jaisa makar aadmi maine apni puri life me kahi nahi dekha Abhijeet...tumko mai apna ideal manta tha Abhijeet par tum to ek insan kehlane ke bhi layak nhi ho...shame on you Abhijeet..._

_Salunkhe glance at Acp and said ; isne bilkul theek kaha Boss tumhara bas ek hi beta hai Daya kyunki isne tumhare dusre bete ko khud maut di hai apne hi haatho se (acp sir looked at abhijeet with blank expression )...boss bhut bejatti karwali tumne apni...ab mai tumhe yahan aur rukne nahi dunga...chalo yahan se..._

_Abhijeet in anger ; mai khud aaplogo ki shakal bhi nhi dekhna chahta...aajke bad yahan kabhi mat ana aaplog..._

_Salunkhe move outsude from there with Acp in rash...after this incident they never try to talk Abhijeet and never any one member came to meet him..._

Acp came from his memoryland ilstening horn sound...he cleared his moist eyes and reached his house...

when Acp halted car , Daya's sleep got broken..he looked around and found himself in his brother's lap...

Abhijeet in smile ; neend puri ho gyi ho saheb ki to andar chale...

Daya sat up in smile but he made confuse face seeing Acp sir infront of him...they silently move out from the car...

Daya ; sir aap hume yahan kyun laye...hume please apne ghar pe chhor dijiye (Abhijeet's face colour changed in a second )

Acp in strict tone ; Daya mai tumdono ko abhi iss halat me akele nahi chhod sakta...chalo andar chupchap...

Daya in hesitation ; par sir..

Abhijeet cuting Daya instantly ; Daya sir theek keh rahe hai...(making up himself ) mera matlab abhi tum pure theek nahi hue ho...hume yahin rukna chahiye...

Daya in low tone ; ok abhi...(in smile ) jaisa tum chaho...

They move inside the house...Arjun was in school and his care taker shanti was busy in kitchen...

Acp in caring tone ; Daya maine tumdono ka saman andar eakhva diya hai...tumdono jake aram karlo thora...

Daya move toward Acp sir and hugged him tightly ...his tears started falling on Acp sir's shoulder ; i m sorry sir...m really very sorry...maine aapse bhut badtameezi se baat ki...(in sobbing tone ) please mujhe maag kar dijiye...

Acp sir in soft tone while sepeating him from hug ; Daya mai tumse bilkul bhi gussa nahi hun beta...mai janta hun tumhare liye Abhijeet kya mayne rakhta hai...maine Arjun wale case me abhijeet ke saath jo kiya , tumhe laga hoga maine abhijeet ko jan boojhke nahi churvaya..hai na (daya nodded in guilt )...he took a deep sigh and then

Acp sir placing hand on Daya's cheek ; ab jo ho gya use bhool jayo...ek naye sire se suruat karo...hmm (daya nodded in smile )...jayo rest karlo tumdono...

Duo moved silently from there while Abhijeet turned back and looked at Acp sir who was now moving toward his room...

**End of this chapter ...**

**A/n ; Thank you so much fo all of you fpr your review...a tight squeezy hug to all...**

**Coolak Di ; di pahle to aap please sorry mat kahiye kyunki mujhe aapki baato ka bilkul bura nahi laga..hope aapke sawalo ke jawab mil gye ho aapko...thanx di for rvw...tc ))))**

**Jiya ; yipppeeee new reviewer...thax dear for you reviw...keep supporting like this...**

**Aaira ; hey yara...tu apna birthday date batade mujhe tera stody gift hajir ho jaega uss din...hehe...**


	11. Turning point

Acp sir was carresing Arjun's hair who was sleeping now..he looked at his baby's face which was full of tears , he in pain wiped his tear and kissed on his forehead . Acp sir move out from there covering Arjun from blanket, he move toward his room and sat on his arm chair keeping his head on the headrest...he remembered how Arjun was excited to meet his hero uncle but...

_Arjun entred inside his house and look at his loving Dadu who was gardening the plant...he rushed toward him and hugged him from behind in smile with happy tone " Dadu "_

_Acp sir in soothing smile turned toward his kid and said in surpring tone : __Arjun aap kab aaye school se..mujhe to pata hi nahi chala_

_Arjun in naughty tone : mai magician jo hun..._

_Acp sir cguckled and pat his cheek ; badmas kahin ka...(in wink ) waise mere paas bhi aapke liye kuch surprise hai ?_

_Arjun in excitement: surprise...dadu kya surprise hai...(in pleading tone ) please mujhe batayo na..._

_Acp in naughty tone : mai kyun batayu...aap to magician ho na..khud pata karlo..._

_Arjun in pout : Daduuuu...please na..._

_Acp in wink tone : accha theek hai kaan layo batata hun ...(arjun close his ear to him and acp sir whispered something)_

_Arjun covered his mouth in shock and happiness...he just asked in exclaimed tone : sach Dadu..hero uncle aur chachu yahan hai...(acp sir nodded in smile ) ..mai abhi unse mike ata hun (in super excited tone )_..._Acp sir shook his head in smile..._

_Arjun rushed toward stair in excitement...he stopped at the entrance of door seeing Duo.. Abhijeet was near the drawer doing something and Daya was laying on bed in annoyed face with the strict order of his brother...__Arjun's smile became broad in happiness...his eyes started twinkling seeing two precious person in front of his eyes after a month...He thought to surprise Abhijeet so he with slow step move toward Abhijeet and shouted from behined " bhaw_

_"__Abhijeet instantly tuned with jerk and something fall from his hand..he instanly pushed the thing from leg in back side while arjun in laughing : hahahah...hero uncle maine aapko dara diya...yeeeeeeeeee_

_Abhijeet in __anger cutting him : ye kya tareeka tha Arjun...tumhare issi galti ke wajah se uss din Daya ke saath (he stopped noticing his harsh tone and looked at Arjun )_

_Arjun's eyes filled with little drops of water..he rushed from there wiping his tears...Acp sir saw Arjun like this so followed him worriedly...he move toward Arjun's room and what he saw made him heart breaking ..._

_Arjun was crying harshly burrying his face in pillow..._

**_In Duo's room..._**

_Daya was also in shock state ...he had never expected this... Abhijeet always loves kid...and Arjun, Arjun is most important part of his life..how can he be so rude with the little angel..__Daya in disappointed and shock -filled-angry tone : Abhi tumhe Arjun ke saath is tarah se baat nahi karna chahiye tha...mana tum bhut pareshan ho par apna frustration ek bacche pe nikalna bilkul bhi sahi nahi hai..._

_Abhijeet in irritation: Daya tum mujhe mat seekhayo (he soon realised his tone and look toward Daya who was looking at him with fixed gaze, he composed himself and said ) i m sorry Daya..wo mai..mai bhut pareshan tha isliye...(in casual tone ) mai Arjun se maafi maang lunga...tum chinta mat karo_

_Abhijeet took out his dress and said : mai shower leke ata hun (he moved from there avoiding Daya's gaze )_

_Daya was so shock from his strange behaviour..he looked toward the drawer and a shiny thing attract his gaze...he in confusion move toward it and pick up..he became confuse seeing a dagger..._

_Daya in suspicious tone : Abhi iss chhuri ke saath kya kar raha tha...(keeping the drawer again in it's place ) pata nahi kya chal raha hai iske deemag me.._

**_In Arjun's room..._**

_Acp in lovingly : Arjun..beta kta hua..idhar dekho na...(his heart sobbing voice was enough to make his eyes teary )...apne dadu ko nahi bataoge bacchy_

_Arjun hide himself in his dadu 's broad chest and said in broken tone : mai Abhijeet uncle se kabhi baat nahi karunga dadu(Acp realise how much he became hurt that he converted his hero uncle to Abhijeet uncle )..__.mai to unka pyara aru hun na fir unhone mujhe kyun danta...bhut bure hai wo (in teary tone ) mai kabhi unse baat nahi karunga, unke paas bhi nahi jaunga aur...(in sobbing tone ) dad bhi nahi bolunga..._

Acp sir came from his painful memory lane and took a painful sigh...his mind was so stressed due to all of this..he closed his eyes taking a deep sigh

**At 11:30 p.m**

Acp sir opened his eyes in jerk sensing someone in his room...he switch on the table lamp and became beliwidered to see Abhijeet standing in his room...

Acp sir in confusion : Abhijeet tum...(getting up from his chair, he said in bit angry tone ) yahan kya lene aye ho ?

Abhijeet in evil tone : aapki jaan...

Acp sir looked at him with wide shocking eyes...he noticed the dagger in his hand and his eyes came out from his orbit...

Abhijeet moving toward him dangerusly : bhut takleef hai na aapko mujhse...aaj aapko mai sare takleef se mukti dila deta hun...theek hai na ?

Acp in shock-filled-angry tone : Abhijeet tum kya bol rahe ho..hos me ayo...

Abhijeet without giving him any chance tried to stab him but Acp sir hold his hand tightly and twist it and knife fall down.. Abhijeet in anger hit Acp sir from his elbow ...Acp sir in pain hold his chest while Abhijeet pick up the knife and going to stab him when someone hold his hand tightly... Abhijeet looked at the man with red fiery eyes and said in angry tone : Daya chhoro mujhe..(shouting loudly ) leave me...

Daya in anger grabbing his hand tightly : Abhijeet mai tumhe ye pagalpan hargiz nahi karna dunga.. samjhe tum..

Abhijeet pushed Daya badly and again going to attack on Acp sir when Daya gave a tight slap on his cheek...

Daya in anger grabbed his arm : pagal ho gye ho tum... kya karne ja rahe the ye ?

Acp move toward Abhijeet and aside Daya..he asked in soft tone : Abhijeet kya baat hai..tum kyun marna chahte ho mujhe...

Abhijeet turned his face another side this raise Daya's anger more, he said ; Abhijeet hum tumse kuch pooch rahe hai, jawab dena nahi ata tumhe ?

Abhijeet in pain-filled tone : mere paas iska koi jawab nahi hai Daya...

Daya's heart melted from this, he move toward him and securing his hand in his own, he said in most concerning: abhi iska jawab sirt tum de sakte ho yaar...aisi kya majboori hai jiske wajah se tumne Acp sir pe hamla kiya...

Abhijeet freeing his hand ; koi wajah hoti to jaroor batata...

Instead of Daya, someone else replied : wajah to isne hume bhut pahle bata diya tha Daya...

Acp and Daya became shock seeing salunkhe sir with some police officer including Mayank...

salunkhe in anger move toward Abhijeet and spoke harshly : tum me jara si bhi insaniyat nahi bachi hai na...indono ne tumhara bail karake apne saath ghar me laya aur tum...tumne kya kiya haan ?

Acp in anger move toward salunkhe and said in anger : salunkhe tu ye sab kya kar raha hai...police ko kyun laya hai apne saath..

Salunkhe in shocking tone : mai kya kar raha hun...ye sawal to mujhe tumse poochna chahiye pradyuman..(pointing toward Abhijeet) tum kyun ek khooni ko bachana chahte ho ?

Daya in anger : Abhi khooni nahi hai ..

Salunkhe in tease : Abhijeet khooni hai Daya ...isne pahle tumhara accident karwaya aur ab mauka pate isne boss pe bhi hamla kar diya (looking at their shocked expression, he said in justifying tone )...galti se pradyuman ne sayad mujhe call kar diya tha aur maine wo sab suna jo yahan ho raha tha...

Mayank : Abhijeet tumhe Acp sir pe hamla karne ke jurm me arrest kiya jata hai...(daya and Acp became standstill there, he was not understanding what had suddenly happen )

He move toward Abhijeet ang going to handcuff him when Acp sir said : Mayank ye sab jhoot hai... Abhijeet ne aisa kuch nahi kiya...

Mayank move toward Daya and looking straight in his eyes : kya ye sab jhoot hai Daya...agar tumne bol diya ye sab jhoot hai to chhor dunga mai Abhijeet ko...

Daya looked toward Mayank with blank eyes and then look toward Acp sir whoes gaze were over him..he was feeling toatlly trapped..if he choose his brother he woulde be traitor and if he said truth then Abhijeet will be more in danger...

Mayank : Daya...i m waiting for your answer ..

Daya looked at Acp sir and then moving his head down he said ; ye sab sach hai... Abhijeet ne Acp sir ko marne ki kosis ki...

Mayank in smile : mujhe pata tha Daya tum sach ka hi saath doge aur yakeenan court me bhi tum sach hi bologe ...(daya becake froze in his place..he has to give the statement against his brother in court..no no he can't )

Mayank took Abhijeet with him , daya tried a lot to ask Abhijeet in way but as usual Abhijeet ignored his all question...

**In court...**

**Lawyer : **My lord ye case ek aise officer pe based hai jinhone apni puri jindgi apni duty ko di hai ..par kahte hai na admi ki niyat kab badal jaye ye keh nahi sakte..theek yahi hua Abhijeet jee ke saath..inhe jab cid se apmanit karke nikala gya to inhone than liya tha ki ye Acp pradyuman aur Daya se apne insult ka badla leke rahenge...

Defense Lawyer : Objection My Lord...ye mere client ke upar jhoota iljaam laga rahe hai...

Lawyer in smile : mere dost mai aapke client pe jhoota iljaam nahi laga raha hun ..mere paas saboot bhi hai aur gawah bhi...par unko dikhane se pahle mai suru se adalat ko batana chahta hun ki te sab start kahan se hua ...your honour i need your permission for this

Judge : permission granted...

Lawyer in smile : thank you my lord...to in sab kahani ki suruat hui ek mall se... Abhijeet jee ne wahan ek chor ko dekha jo politician Manoj jee ke car ki chori karne ke firak me tha..inko dekh ke wo chor kafi gabra gaya aur...(in smile ) baki ki kahani aap usi se jaan lijiye...mai Raja urf uss car chor ko court room me bulane ki ijjat chahta hun...

Judge : Raja ko witness box me bulaya jaye...

Daya was sitting with Acp sir..they both were looking tense and shock..they were sensing the upcoming danger for Abhijeet...

Raja came and looked at Abhijeet who was standing in witness box with peaceful expression as he has not any care for being punish...he was just doing a formality there...

Raja taking a oath from geeta (pious book ) said ; saheb ye Abhijeet saheb ne mujhko bola ki agar mai apni khariyat chahta hun to mai Daya saab ko jaan se maar du aur wo bhi politician Manoj ke car se...

Lawyer : to Tumne kya kiya ?

Raja in mocking anger : apun ne to saaf saaf mana kar diya par inhone apun ko paise ka lalach diya air jaan se marne ki dhamki bhi isliye maine majboor hokar haan kar diya...aur jab ye Daya saheb aur Arjun ko wahan leke aye to maine apne kaam ko anjam de diya...

Lawyer : aap ab ja sakte hai sukriya...(police took Raja from there )..to ye the humare pahle gawah Raja jinhone bataya ki Abhijeet ne kaise uska mind wash kiya Daya ko marne ke liye...aur itna hi nahi My lord jab inhe laga ki ab inhe koi nahi bacha sakta to inhone apna gunah kabool bhi kar liya... humare paas recorded statement hai jo humne aapko pahle hi suna diya hai...itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi inke badle ki aag puri nahi hui thi my lord..Jab senior inspector Daya aur Acp saheb inhe bail se apne saath ghar leke gaye to ininhone mauka ka fayda uthate hue Acp pradyuman ko nuksaan pahunchane ki kosis ki...

Judge ; aap jo keh rahe ..kya aapne paas iss baat ka koi tathya hai...

Lawyer in oblized tone : jee your honour..is ghatna ke eye witness senior inspector Daya khud maujud hai yahan...mai unhe katghare me bulane ki ijajat chahunga...

Judge : ijjajat hai..

Daya in helpless tone to Acp sir : sur mujhse nahi hoga..ye sablog milke abhi ko fasa rahe hai...aur mai inke saath apne bhai ko jaal me nahi dhakelna chahta ..

Acp in angry tone : Daya ye sab tumhe Mayank ke samne bolne se pahle sochna chahiye tha...(but he stopped when he hear call of Daya )

Daya move toward the witness box with slow step and entering inside he look toward Abhijeet who also looked at him...Daya's eyes were pleading as he was saying " pleaee abhi humesa ki tarah aaj bhi bachalo mujhe...tumhare khilaf gawahi dena maut se bhi badtar hai mere liye "

Their silent conversion interuppted by Lawyer : senior inspector Daya, kripya aap Adalat ko bataye ki aapne kya dekha uss raat ?

Daya in nervousness: mai wo..(he stopped and started looking down , tears filled in his eyes )

Abhijeet was silently observing him..but he didn't speak a aingle word... otherwise in any case he will never ablw to see his Daya in this condition in silence...

Lawyer : adalat aapke jawab ka intezar kar rahi hai Daya..

Daya in low tone : mai uss raat apne kamre me so raha tha tabhi mujhe Acp sir ke kamre se awaj sunai di...(he was feeling his breath would stop at any moment but he spoke with trembeling voice )...jab mai wahan gaya to maine dekha ki Abhijeet ke haath me chaku tha aur wo Acp sir ko marne ki kosis kar raha tha...

Lawyer : you can go Daya...

Daya looked at abhijeet with guilt and pain and then he move out from the court room as he was feeling suffocation there ...he can't see his buddy as an accuse ...he can't able to stay there for listening punishment of his buddy...

Lawyer : i m resting my case there my lord...

Judge : Abhijeet jee kya aap kuch kehna chahenge...

Abhijeet first time look at Acp sir who was looking so much scare and in tension , Abhijeet in low tone : mujhe kuch nahi kehna...(acp sir looked at him with silent complaining eyes ...tears fall down from both eyes )

Judge writing something, looked up and said : Abhijeet ko ye adlat senior inspector Daya aur Acp pradyuman ke upar janleva humla karwane ke jurm me umarkaid ki saja sunati hai..the court is adjurnt...

Acp felt his heart beat stopped for a second...he was feeling that his happiness got snatched from his today by destiny.. again he lost his sons and this feeling was enough to make shiever his body...his eyes were only looking Abhijeet who was crossing with police...he stopped for a second and gave a applogy look to his father but Acp sir moved from there in anger and pain...

**Outside the court room..**

Abhijeet was sitting on jeep...tears were rolling down from his cheek..someone came and wiped his tears...Abhijeet looked at the person and his heart filled with scare seeing angry Daya infront od him...

Daya in anger ; tum to yahi chahte the na Abhijeet fir kyun ro rahe ho...kahin tumhari jajbato ki tarah ye asnoo bhi ek dikhawa to nahi..

Abhijeet in pain ; daya tu...

Daya in anger ; chup bilkul chup...(in harshly ) kya samajhte ho tum khudko...itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi tumhara man nahi bhara...(tears were rolling down from his cheek ) mujhe nhi pata tha ki tumhara dil itna pathar ka ban chuka hai abhi...ek baar bhi tumne mere bare me nahi socha ki mai kaise rahunga tumhare bina, tumne to kaha tha tum mujhe kabhi nahi akela chhoroge fir kyun kiya tumne mujhe khud se door...bolo na abhi...(crying harshly ) kya galti thi meri, kis gunah ki saja di tumne mujhe...

Abhijeet in tears ; Daya please aisa mat kar yaar...tu kamjor nahi par sakta aise..(placing hand on his cheek ) meri baat sun ..tujhe ab sab kuch sambhlana hai mere bina...

Daya in stubborn tone remove his hand ; mujhe nahi sambhalna kuch...mai na khudki jaan le lunga abhi sach bol raha hun..ab aur nahi seh sakta mai...

Abhijeet in anger ; Daya tum pagal ho gye ho...(in fear ) tumne kuch ulta seedha kiya na Daya to..

Daya in pain ; kaas us accident me mai jinda hi nahi bachta..kam se kam pal pal ki maut to na milti...

Abhijeet instantly ; daya please aisi baate mat kar...mujhe dar lag raha hai...

Daya in teasing ; ye sab tumhe pahle soch lena chahiye tha Abhijeet...ab jo bhi hoga uski jimmedar sirf tum hoge...samjhe tum (grabbing his arm tightly )

Abhijeet shievered in pain, he tried but a loud painful moan came out from his mouth which shocked Daya as he was gripping his arm tightly but not like that abhijeet would feel pain...

Daya in panick tone ; Abhijeet kya hua hai tumhare bajoo ko...

Abhijeet controlling his tears ; ku..kuch bhi nahi...

Daya in anger ; dikhayo mujhe...(he move upward his sleeve and what he saw mad him stunned )

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n ; Thank you so much guys for your review...loved all the detailed reviews so much...**

**so guys, agar mujhe 10 reviews bhi detailed mil jaye...i will give a long chapter like this...(wink )**

**Renuka di ; Love your review so so so much didu...ahan but i love you more...hahaha..thanks for praising me this much...really it means a lot to me...thank u ...**

**Angelbetu ; special thanks to you aapnd itne busy schelduled me se time nikalke munhe rvw kiya...thank u so much diiiii...**

**Aaira ; ok yara got your hint...hope tujhe pasand aya ho ye chapter...love you loads...**

**Kirti Abhi : Thank u di...tc )))**

**Aaniya Arsh ; Thank you sweety di for your review...love you so much..**

**Duo lover ; Hi dear...thank you so much for supporting me forever..i have no words really to thank u...tc )))**

**Shikha di ; Hi didu...how r u...hope you like this chapter..mujhe khud nahi pata kaisa hai...aap hi batana..ok na...**

**Coolak Di ; Thank you so much di for review...tc )))**

**Jiya ; Thank you dear..hope you always support me like this...thank u**

**Anam abhi's fan ; Thank u so much dear...love ya...tc )**

**Adi lover ; dear i m waiting for your update...kb de rahe ho aap...thanx for rvw...**

**A learning pen ; di i know aap bhut sad ho bcz of less review..but hum to khudke liye likhte hai na...mujge bhi pahle rvw se matlb tha but ab maine rvw ke bare me bolna chor diya hai kyunki silent reader kabhi rvw nahi karne wale...tc**

**Mystery princess ; tu to khud mystry solver hai..tujhe to guess ho jana chahiye tha...haha...tc**

**Thanks to all ; ks , Ls, Abhinidhi, petfect abhi, pooja abhi deewani , abhi and all the loving guest...**

**Next chapter me sare secret open ho jange..tab tak keep patience..**

**Guys waiting for your os , abhi tak ek bhi story nahi mili mujhe...please submit ur os for competetion...kya aaplog mere liye aur adi sir ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte...uhun...**


	12. Fear

Daya shievered to the core seeing burnt marks of ciggerate in his brother's arm...he was looking stunned and also his eyes were showing pain for his brother...

He asked in anger and pain : abhi kisne kiya ye tumhare saath...?

Abhijeet in low teary tone : mai tujhe kuch nahi bata sakta...(looking straight into his eyes ) isliye kuch mat pooch mujhse...(in pain ) tujhse jhoot bolkar mujhe bhut takleef hoti hai Daya...please kuch mat pooch mujhse...

Daya in pain and anger : aur tumhe itni takleef me dekhkar mujhe bhut khusi mil rahi hai na abhi ? (abhijeet lower his head ) aisi kya majboori hai yaar jo tum mujhse bhi nahi keh sakte...(in scary tone looking at burnt marks ) tumhare haath ka ye nishan mujhe bhut bhayanak kahani bata raha hai Abhi...abhi tak mujhe iss bat ka gam tha ki tum mujhse dur ja rahe ho par ab (in teary ) mere andar khauf bhar gya hai yaar...aisa dar jo maine sirf tab mehsoos kiya hai jab tum bhut bare khatre me hote ho...(in pleading tone ) abhi tum mujhe bas ek baar boldo ki mera ye dar sirf ek bhram hai aur kuch nahi...please abhi...sirf ek baar...

Abhijeet looked toward his brother in so much pain and pulled him in tight hug, daya became standstill in hug, he was looking shock while Abhijeet burst out in harsh crying...his crying voice was so heart pinching for Daya...after soothing himself in his buddy's hug abhijeet composed and seprate himself...he hold Daya's cold hand in his own grip and said in painful tone :

Daya sayad ye humari akhiri mulakat hai (Daya's body jerk and his hand shivered a bit which is in his buddy's hand )...mujhe kisi ki baato se koi parwah nahi hai yaar, mere liye itna hi kafi hai (in loving tone placing hand on his cheek ) ki mera Daya mujhe galat nahi manta (tear fall down from daya's scary eyes which gave a huge pain to abhijeet and he wiped his tear with thumb in pain ) daya tere ansoo bhut keemti hai mere liye , inhe yuhin jaya mat karna mere yaar...(gripping his hand tightly ) agar mujhe kuch ho jaye to tu akhri baar mujhe dekhne to ayega na, (in most painful tone ) ek khooni samajhke mujhe chhor to nahi dega na...

Daya in pain cut him harshly : abhi pleaseeeeee (he instantly hugged abhijeet with so much force, tears were rolling down from his eyes )...tumhe kuch nahi hoga abhi, mai tumhe kuch hone hi nahi dunga...tum mere abhi ho aur mai tumhe khud se kabhi dur nahi hone dunga (cupping his face ) suna tumne...(in pain-filled-teary tone ) abhi tum jaan ho meri...please aisi baate mat bol yaar, mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai...(hugging him again tightly ) bhut jada (he was crying silently )

Abhijeet just closed his eyes in pain and said in sobbing tone : i m sorry Daya...please tu ro mat...i promise mai fir se aisi baate nahi karunga...

Daya wiped his tears and said in strong tone : boss mai abhi jake acp sir ko sab kuch bata dunga..unhe keh dunga ki ye sab koi tumse jabardasti karwa raha hai...mai kucg bhi karunga par tumhe wahan nahi jane dunga jahan tumhe itna torture kiya ja raha hai...(in fear ) pata nahi wo log ab kya karenge tumhare saath...mai abhi jake unhe sab bata dunga..haan (he was stepping down from quills when abhijeet hold his wrist tightly )

Abhijeet in panick , Daya nahi...tu kisiko kuch nahi batayega...

Daya in anger : bas bhut ho gya Abhijeet...ab mai chup nahi reh sakta..mai sir ko batane ja raha hun and its final...(he freed his hand and move ahead )

Abhijeet in shouting : Agar tune kisko kuch bhi bataya to wo log **Arjun **ko maar denge...(daya's feet stopped, he turned instantly toward Abhijeet in shock )

Abhijeet in helpless teary tone : ye sab maine Arjun ke liye kiya hai Daya..mujhe jail me ek chit mila tha jisme likha tha **" Abhijeet agar tum Arjun ki salamati chahte ho to mai ye kabool karlu ki Raja mera admi hai aur tumhare upar hamla maine karwaya hai ...usme ye bhi likha tha ki Arjun ke upar unki 24 ghante nahar hai..."** jo aadmi tumhara accident karwa sakta hai, mujhe asani se fanswa sakta hai wo kuch bhi kar sakta hai Daya...mere paas uski baat manne ke alwa aur koi chara nahi tha...jis din tum aur Acp sir mujhe bail karwane aye tha us din jail me mere liye ek parcel aya tha wo bhi bina naam ka...(in tears ) jante ho usme kya tha (daya was looking at him silently , he started ) usme arjun ki picture thi jisme wo so raha tha aur (he felt lump in his thorat )

Daya in eager tone : aur kya abhi ?

Abhijeet in fear : aur ek aurat uske bed ke paas chaku leke khari thi...uss photo me red cross ka mark bhi lagaya hua tha...aur uske peeche likha hua tha ki agar main wapas jail nahi aya to agli baar wo Arjun ki laas (and his voice chocked )...maine isliye Acp sir ke upar hamla kiya tha aur salunkhe sir ko jaan boojh ke call bhi kar diya taki wo wahan police leke pahunch jaye...mere kuch samajh me nahi aa raha tha uss wakt yaar...ku..kuch bhi nahi...mai bhut akela ho gya tha...mujhe jo theek laga maine wahi kiya uss wakt...(he said all these while hiding his face in palm )

Daya in anger : in sab ke peeche kiska haath hai Abhi...tum bas ek baar batao..i swear usko mai jinda nahi chhorunga...

Abhijeet was goint to say when Mayank came there and pat Daya's back : Daya tum yahan !!!!

Daya looked at Abhijeet whoes face colour changed totally seeing police there ..mai apne dost se milne aya tha...

Mayank in smile : oh accha...par ab mujhe nikalna hoga Daya, time kafi ho gya hai ...

Daya's heart beat became fast..he said worriedly : Mayank mujhe abhi se sirf do minute baat karni hai...

Mayank : i m sorry Daya ... par ab hume jaldi nikalna hoga yahan se...(Rohan chalo gari nikalo )..he said while closing the door of Abhijeet and he himself sit beside driver seat...and the zeep started running on the road

Daya was following the zeep , he was rushing on the road fastly after the quills...He was continuously calling his Abhi name while Abhijeet was crying silently seeing Daya from the glass window...at one time Daya's leg trippled and he fall down badly on road... Abhijeet's heart missed a beat...he started pleading to everyone to let him meet with Daya once but no one gave attention to the poor soul who was crying for his brother...

Here Daya stood up taking balane from a poll but he was so late...quills move away from his gaze...Daya became statue on his place, he was looking lifeless...his knee and palm was bleeding due to sudden fall but he was away from his pain...his eyes were fixed toward the place where he has seen the zeep last time ...

**In jail...**

Someone holding Abhijeet's cheek tightly in his hand ; kyun be mera naam bolne ja raha tha tu Daya ko...apne dost ko dekhkar mera khauf kaise bhool gya tu...aur jis dost ke upar tu itna urr raha hai na uski boti boti karke kutto ko khila dunga mai...

Abhijeet in teasing tone : accha...ek baar agar mai Daya ko tera naam bol deta na mai wahin jameen me gaar deta tujhe (in anger )...aur mai isliye nahi chup raha kyunki mai tujhse darta hun..mai sirf isliye chup tha ki mere bete ki jaan ko khatra hai tujhse ..(in hatred tone ) mujhe to yakin nahi ho raha ki koi police wala apni des ke saath gaddari kaise kar sakta hai...sirf kuch paiso ke liye tumme apne zameer ko kaise bech diya Mayank ?

Mayank in smirking tone : tum cid wale bhasan bhut dete ho yaar...(grabbing his arm tightly, Abhijeet pressed his teeth to control his pain )...aaj mera mood bhut accha hai isliye tujhe kuch kar raha mai, warna tu to apni sewa karwa hi chuka hai mujhse ..isliye jada far far mat kar samjha (patting his cheek, abhijeet moved his face another side in anger )...

Mayank left from there locking his cell... abhijeet banged his hand on table in anger and frustration...

**In Daya's side ..**

Daya move toward his own house...he locked himself in his room and burst out in crying... he was feeling so much guilty...he was feeling responsible for his brother's pain...after sometime he composed himself and took his brother's smiling picture from the table...he hugged his brother's frame in his chest tightly and unwilling he slept there due to physical as well as mental tiredness...

**End of this chapter**

**A/n ; I m so sorry for not updating till now...but guys i want to focus only on my study now...i have posted this chapter due to huge demand of this...next will be the last chapter probaly of this story ...thanks for your support guys ...**

**Adityan ; i m sorry agar maine aapko hurt kiya ho apne words se to..but hume jada viewers dekhke khusi nahi milti...balki apne story ke liye do words review bhut jada khusi deti hai ...ek author acchi story tabhi likh sakta hai jab use acche response mile... review se humara confident level bhut jada badh jata hai aur hume ye bhi pata chalta hai ki how i m writing...khair let it be...and about other stories...i m frankly speaking ye bleeding heart bhut chhoti story hai so maine socha pahle ise complete karlu then unko haath lagaungi...but ab studu pressure itna hai ki i can't spent much time in ff...sorry if my any words hurt u and thanks for your review buddy...tc )))))**

**And guys one important thing...iss story ki ending sad bhi ho sakti hai...so prepare yourself for this...i m waiting for your all precious suggestions...thank u...tc ))))**


	13. suspence

Daya made himself strong and promised himself that he will prove his bhai innocent at any cost and also vowage that he would not spare those who are the reasons of his brother's pain and tears...he first try to meet Abhijeet in jail but Mayank didn't get him any chance to meet his brother by making so many excuses.

Daya met with his all trusty informers and tried every way to get any clue but all were getting waste..he tried to talk with Raja but IB didn't allowed him, and Manoj was underground, means there are not any information about that man who can be the main way to save his buddy...seven days passed like this and Daya's hope was breaking by passing of time...he settled himself in Acp's house as Arjun's life is still in danger, he was doing all investigation secretely because he didn't want Acp sir knew all...he didn't want to give furthur tension to him...

**At night time...**

Daya was sitting on windowpane, he was looking at the dark sky, but his mind was revolving around his abhi..

**_Are Daya itni thand me wahan kya kar raha hai...jukam lag jayegi tujhe na, (in strict but concern tone ) aur ye kya garam kapre bhi nahi pahne tune_****_, pata hai na kitna jaldi affect ho jata hai tu thand se..._**

His buddy's caring voice buzzed in his ear, watery glaze form in his eyes..he was missing his abhi badly..he was rembering each and every moment which he spent with his brother, Daya is not alone, it is true that Acp sir, freddy , Rajat all are there for him but no one can gave him the sooth like his brother, no one can feel him secure like when he was in his brother's shell...his brother is an angel for him like a fairy tell...as he has only the cability to made him comfort, to made him smile in even serious time ... Abhijeet is not only his brother and buddy...he could play any role in his life which he need the most...when he got fever, Abhijeet used to spent sleepless night like a mother do...

**_Abhi...tum puri raat soye nahi na...boss kyun kiya tumne aisa..tumhari tabeeyat kharab ho jaegi yaar..._**

**_Abhijeet ; Daya kal raat tujhe itna bukhar tha ki tu theek se ankh bhi nahi khol pa raha tha ...(in soggy tone ) tujhe aise akela chhorkar mujhe neend ati kya...jab aapka dil sukoon me ho tabhi to aapko neend ati hai na...(lovingly ) par mera dil aur deemag dono mere Daya ke paas tha...fir tu bata kaise sota mai_**

**_Daya just hugged his brother tightly who wrapped him inside his loving shell securely..._**

**_Daya in tears (while remaining in hug ): Abhi itna pyar to sayad mere maa papa bhi nahi karte honge mujhse ...tum kyun_**

**_Abhijeet cutting him in smile ; kyunki tu meri jaan hai Daya, meri jeene ki wajah ...(cupping his face ) mai to tere liye hi jeeta hun...(in tears )mere jeene ka maksad hai tu ..._**

Daya in teary tone : tumne aaj tak mujhe kabhi kuch nahi sehne diya abhi...jab bhi mujhe tumhari jaroorat pari tum humesa mere saath the yaar...aur mai...mai tumhe bachane ke liye kuch nahi kar pa raha boss...sare khabri ko kaam par laga diya maine, Raja se milne ke liye un IB walo ke samne kitni veenati ki maine par koi fayada nahi hua...(in helpless tone ) aur wo Manoj pata nahi kaun se bill me chhupa baitha hai...mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha abhi, kya karu mai...(in fear ) mujhe to ab tak ye bhi nahi pata chala ki kaun kaun se log mile hai iss sajish me... agar un logo ne mere abhi ko...(in pain and tear ) abhi please aa jayo na, mujhe bhut jaroorat hai yaar tumhari, kaise bachaunga mai tumhe...kaise sab theek karunga boss (he rest his head on window while crying silently )

The poor soul was dipped in his own thought unknown from his bhai's pain which he is bearing in jail...

Abhijeet is sharing his cell with a man named karan, karan has a soft corner for abhi..he was feeling the pain for the unknown man whom he met just a week before ...he was feeling pity on Abhijeet's condition...he saw abhijeet who was sitting silently were tears were rolling down from his cheek...karan looked at Abhijeet's food plate which is untouch...

Karan in soft tone : Aapne khana kyun nahi khaya...(abhijeet remained silent ) dekhiye hum jante hai ki ye aapki jeendgi hai aur humara bolna theek bhi nahi hai...(in hesitation) par aapne do dino se kuch khaya nahi hai... please kuch kha lijiye warna aapki tabeeyat bigar jaegi...

Abhijeet opened his eyes which has only pain, he said in low tone ; aisi jeendgi jeense se accha to maut hi sahi...(in sad smile ) meri wajah se kabhi koi khus ho hi nahi sakta...(remembering his father's tears, he said in teary tone ) jinhone mujhe itna pyar diya unki ansoo ki wajah aaj mai ban gya hun...unhone mujhe apne bete hone ki jagah di aur maine (watching his hands ) unhi pe hamla kiya (karan shocked )...kitna ghatiya insaan hun mai..apne aap se nafrat karta hun mai...bhut jada nafrat...

Karan in silent tone : mujhe nahi pata ki tumne aisa kyun kiya...par tumhe dekhkar ye jaroor bata sakta hun ki tumhara maksad unhe chot pahunchane ka nahi hoga, unme jaroor unki hi koi bhalai rahi hogi (abhijeet looked at him surprisingly )...tumne khud kaha na ki wo tumhe apna beta mante hai (abhijeet nodded ) to unhi ke liye bol raha hun please kuch khalo ...kyunki tumhe takleef me dekhkar unhe bhi bhut takleef hogi...(saying this he closed his eyes while abhijeet wiped his tear, and took few bites, just then he remembered about his bhai..)

**Abhijeet pov : pata nahi Daya apna khyal rakhta hoga ya nahi , mujhe begunah sabit karne ke liye agar usne koi galat kadam utha liya to...(anger on himself ) kyun bataya maine use sacchai...agar aaj use kuch nahi pata hota to kam se kam aaj uski jaan khatre me to nahi hoti...agar Mayank ne use nuksaan pahunchane ki kosis ki to (he shievered with this thought)...nahi wo aisa nahi kar sakta...(in fear ) Mayank mujhe fasane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai...**

He remembered the Day when Mayank's reality came infront of him, that day was the same when he came back to jail again in accused of Acp sir's attempt to muder...

_Mayank entered in Abhijeet's cell, he came near him and asked in soft tone : Abhijeet tum theek ho na ?_

_Abhijeet became stunned when Mayank's came close with him...a sudden rage appeared in his eyes , he looked at Mayank with shock, hurt, pain and anger..._

_Mayank noticed his changing expression so asked in confusion : kya hua Abhijeet...tum mujhse aise kyun dekh rahe ho ?_

_Abhijeet in straight tone : kyun kiya tumne aisa Mayank...kya bigara tha maine tumhara jo tumhe aisa kya mere saath...(shouted ) bolo kyun kiya tumne mere saath aisa.._

_Mayank in little bit angry tone : ye kya bol rahe ho tum Abhijeet ?_

_Abhijeet stood up and said in anger ; tumhe ab jada natak karne ki jaroorat nahi hai Mayank...kyunki mai jaan gaya hun ki mujhe fasane ke peeche tum bhi mile hue ho (Mayank shocked )...tum hi ho na wo insaan jisne mujhe dhamki bhara khat bheja tha uske baad Arjun ki picture..._

_Mayank : Abhijeet ye_

_Abhijeet again in same loud tone ; jhoot bolne ki kosis bhi nahi karna tum...uss parcel me se bhi same khoosbu aa rahi thi jo tumhare perfume ki hai...tumne uss parcel ko apne pocket me rakha hoga isiliye uski smell envelop pe bhi aa gyi...(in lost tone ) shak to mujhe uss din bhi hua tha jab maine FIR copy me wagi writing dekhi jo uss chitthi me thi...par tab mujhe laga kisi aur ne wo FIR likhi hogi ...(in straight angry tone ) par ab mujhe pura bharosa hai in sabke peeche tumhara haath hai..._

_Abhijeet stopped as Mayank burst out in laughing...his evil laugh confirmed Abhijeet's doubt..._

_Mayank clapping : waah bhai ...manna parega tumhare deemag ko...sach to pata laga liya tumne...bilkul theek kaha tumne wo chitthi, wo parcel sab maine bhejwaya tumhe ...tumhe mai arjun ke naam pe darata raha aur tum wagi karte rahe ho **Hum** chahte rahe..mai to sirf ek mohra hun Abhijeet asli khilari to (in smirky tone ) ahan nahi bataunga mai...bechara Acp pahle nakul ke liye rota tha ab tumhare liye bhi do ansoo baha diya karega (lightening the ciggerate )...kya kismat di hai bhagwan ne uss buddhe ki apne bete ko markar des ka hero ban gaya..tch...aise aadmi ko to beech chaurahe pe tang dena chahiye...kameena kahi ka , apne bete ko (he couldn't complete his sentence as his neck was pressed in Abhijeet's hand )_

_Abhijeet in anger (red fiery eyes ): teri hummat kaise hui Acp sir ke bare_ _me ye sab bolne ki...(in smirking tone ) sayad tujhe mere bare me jada kuch pata nahi hai...mai sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hun par apni team ki beijjati nahi khaskar Acp sir ki..._

_Mayank hold Abhijeet's hand and tried to free himself but the grip was really strong...he glance at his burning ciggerate and in next moment he burnt Abhijeet's arm... abhijeet's pressed his arm tightly in pain..Mayank took the chance, he punched on abhijeet's stomach and blood came out from Abhijeet's mouth..._

_Mayank pinned him near wall grabbing his neck tightly : aage se mujhpe haath uthane ki kabhi galti mat karna...(in hissy tone ) warna agli baar tumhe boli se nahi meri goli se baat karni paregi_

_Abhijeet in painful smile : maut se dar tujh jaise desdrohiyon ko lagta hoga ...(controlling his pain ) hum to ghar se kafan baandh ke chalte hai..._

_Mayank left him... abhijeet wiped his blood and jerked his head to control his diziness..._

_Mayank pointing finger : upar se order hai ki jab tak tujhe saja nahi mil jata tujhe jinda rakhna...warna aaj tu jinda nahi bachta..aur ek baat yaad rakh agar tune court me kisiko sach bataya na to tere Arjun ki laas bhi naseeb nahi hogi tere uss Acp ko (saying this he left from there )_

_Abhijeet hold his stomach which was paining like hell...he lay down on floor wincing in pain..that night was really terrible for him..he was only remembering his Daya that day...he spent whole night while crying on his destiny..._

He came out from jerk with snoring sound of karan... he looked at karan who was sleeping with open mouth, a smile came on Abhijeet's face , he said : ye to bilkul mere Daya ki tarah sota hai mooh khol ke...

Even in this condition,he could smile and the reason is his brother...

**Next Morning (In bureau )**

Daya entered ininside bureau, freddy looked at him and felt so much hurt seeing his red, puffy and swollen eyes...he was looking so much gloomy and sad...from a week, Daya came in his silent shell, he didn't talk to anybody except during investigation...he was taking his meal forcefully in the insist of sometime Acp sir and sometime in emotional blackmailing by freddy in name of his brother...

Daya move toward his brother desk and cleared the mess...he arranged the file and sat down in his sit..he want to feel his presence everywhere that's why he used to sit in Abhijeet's place in the absence of him...

Acp sir came there and looked at Daya, he move toward him and said in strict tone : Daya mere cabin me ayo...

Daya nodded : G sir...

**Inside cabin**

Acp in strict tone ; Daya kya hai ye sab ...halat dekhi hai tumhe apni...kl raat dinner bhi taal diya tumne aur aaj subah breakfast bhi skip kar diya..

Daya in low tone : sorry sir..

Acp sir taking his hand in his own : Daya mai janta hun beta tumhare liye ye sab kitna mushkil hai, par tum aise karoge to kaise chalega, haan ?(tears fall down Daya's eyes )

Acp sir in pain took him in side hug and wiped his tears; Daya tum meri takat ho ...aur agar toom aise toot jayoge to mera kya hoga...please beta apna nahi to kam se kam mere liye..please (daya nodded and move toward cafeteria to have something while Acp sir took a painful sigh )

Daya was in cafeteria when his informer Raghu called him and tell him something which stunned Daya..

Daya thinking ; Raghu ne jo bataya hai ise to pura case hi ulat pulat kar diya...kaas mujhe ek surag mil jata sacchai tak pahunchne ke liye...(striking something in his mind ) ye mai kaise bhool sakta hun...(in exclaimed tone ) wo aurat jiske bare me abhi ne mujhe bataya tha...

**In Acp sir's house...**

Arjun has not gone to school today , he stayed in the house as it was sports day and he didn't participate...he was crossing the kitchen when he heard shanti's voice, she was speaking from someone in call...

Shanti ; sir aap ye kya bol rahe ho...aapne to sirf najar rakne ke liye mujhe bola tha na...fir ye bacche ko marne ki baat kahan se aa gyi beech me (arjun covered his mouth in fear)..aap jo chahte the wo to ho gya na Wo Abhijeet ab sari umar jail me sarega..to ek masoom ko maarkar kya fayda ?

voice from another side ; tumse jitna bola jaye utna karo samjhi...aur mai kya karta hun kya nahi...isse tumhe koi matlab nahi honi chahiye Ankita...

Ankita (shanti ) in anger ; Dehiye sir main ye kaam sirf aur sirf apne pyar ke liye kar rahi hun...warna mujhe criminal banne ka shauk nahi hai ...mai ek bacche ka khoon nahi kar sakti...

Voice in irritation ; befakoofo jaisi baate mat karo Ankita...ye mat bhoolo ki mai kaun hun, agar tymne meri baat nahi mani to anjaam use bhoogatna parega...

Ankita in fear ; nahi tum uske saath kuch nahi karoge...(in hepless tone ) mai karungi tumhara kaam...

Arjun stepped back in fear and vase fall down from his hand...Ankita jerked from the sound and look at Arjun who was shievering in fear...

Ankita in smirking : i m sorry Arjun beta par ab to tumhe marna hi parega tumne meri baate jo sunli ...

Arjun throw his football toward her and rushed from there...he move inside cupboard and closed himself...he was cuddling himself tightly in fear while tears were rolling down from the poor soul's eyes ...he was covering his mouth to shut down his crying voice...

Ankita in sweet voice : Arjun beta...arjun (arjun shievered badly from her voice )...dekho mai tumhari shanti maa hun na ..kuch nahi karungi tumhe ...chalo bahar aa jayo...(in sad tone ) agar tumne meri baat nahi to mai tumhe punish karungi...chalo bahar ayo (she look toward the cupboard and smiled wickly )

Ankita move toward the cupboard with her gun which she has hidden in some secret place...she opened the cupboard and a bullet shot fired...she was shocked, her hand was bleeding and gun was fallen down on floor, she looked up and became shock like hell to see Daya there...

Arjun ran toward Daya and hide behined him...Daya in rage : kaun ho tum...kyun marna chahti ho tum Arjun ko haan...kaun hai tumhara boss ?

Ankita in smirk : tum mere boss tak kabhi nahi pahunch sakte Daya (she opened her ring and ate cynide )

Daya in shock : oh no...(he rushed toward her and prevent her from falling)...shanti please batado kaun hai in sabke peeche...kisne fasaya hai Abhi ko...please shanti..

Ankita with heavy breathing: tum uss...tak kabhi..nahi pahunch papayoge...tumhara bhaiiiiii wahan jail me tarap tarap ke marega...(and she stopped )

Daya stunned...he was not in his senses, but as being a cid cop he composed himself and check her neck ...he took a painful sigh as she was dead...

Arjun in teary : chachu ...hero uncle jail me ...unhe kuch nahi hoga na ?

Daya hugged the innocent soul tightly while shedding some tears : mai tumhare hero uncle ko aur apne abhi ko kuch nahi hone dunga beta...promise (arjun clutched him more tightly and daya gave a soft kiss on his head )...

**End of this chapter...**

**To ab kya hoga...Daya sir kaise bachaenge Abhijeet ko...aur kaun hai insab ka master mind...?**

**A/n ; Thank you so much for your continuous love and support...it really means a lot to me...as some of my reviewers requested to not end the chapter soon so i extended it more ...but agle ek do chapter me ye khatam ho jayegi...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...tc all )**


	14. sunle jara

Karan was sleeping peacefully but his slept broke with a low moaning sound..he remove his arm from his eyes instantly and looked toward side..he became shock to see that the moaning sound was coming from Abhijeet's mouth... Abhijeet was crying in pain while holding his stomach tightly, he was cuddling his body tightly and body was little shievering because of intense pain..

Karan in painck move toward him and pat his cheek worriedly ; Abhijeet kya hua tumhe ...tum aise...

Abhijeet in tears : karan mere pet me bhut dard kar raha hai...(crying) mujhse bardasht nahi ho raha...(he hold karan's hand tightly, karan stunned realising that his body was burning as iron )

Karan in consoling tone : Abhijeet tum chinta mat karo..mai bulata hun kisiko haan...abhi theek ho jaoge tum...

Karan moving toward gaurds who were sitting outsude the cell, he said in panic tone : suniye...please aaplog kisi doctor ko bulaye..iski halat bhut kharab hai...

Gaurd in rude tone : kya ho gya isko..kl tak to accha khasa tha...

Karan losing his temper : mai koi doctor hun kya, aapko dikh nahi raha yahan ek aadmi dard se karha raha...dam it please doctor ko bulayo...

Gaurd sense the emergency so he rushed to inform his senior who is obviously Mayank..

Karan move back to Abhijeet and said in soft tone : tum please ghabrayo nahi...kuch nahi hoga tumhe...

Abhijeet was not in condition to speak , he was just crying silently in pain..it was really being unable for him to tolerate...

Mayank came inside the cell with annoyed face : ye sab kya drama laga rakha hai ...

Karan in rush : Sir please dekhiye Abhijeet ki condition bhut kharab hai..aap please kisi doctor ko bulaye..

Mayank in angry tone : iski condition kharab hai na, ise dard ho raha hai...tu kyun itna tarap raha hai..jaisa ho raha hai hone de, tujhe beechme apna chonch dalne ki jaroorat nahi hai ...

Karan in shocking tone : ye kya keh rahe ho tum..yahan iss bichare ki jaan ja rahi hai aur tumhe koi lena hi dena nahi hai...

Mayank holding karan's cheeck tightly : bola na apna mooh band karke rakh..sunai nahi diya tujhe..(he left from there jerking karan )..

Karan Really felt pity for Abhijeet who was still moaning but now his voice was becoming low..

karan murmering : agar ye behos ho gya to iski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai...mujhe ise jaga ke rakhna hoga..

Karan sat beside him and rubbed his hand while saying : Abhijeet please apna himmat mat khona... kuch nahi hoga tumhe...(he was continuously trying to keep Abhijeet conscious)

**In Acp sir's house..**Daya seperated Arjun from hug and looked at shanti's body..he was not understanding what to do now..he was feeling really tense about the situation...

Daya to himself : agar unlogo ko pata chal gya ki shanti mar chuki hai aur mujhe sara sach pata hai tab pakka wo log aur sarark ho jaenge upar se Abhi ke upar jo kharta hai wo aur badh jayega...(in tense ) par mai itni bari sacchai kaise chhupa sakta hun...plssss god help me..

He became alert listening door bell sound he instruct Arjun to stay there and he himself move toward the door and saw the visitir through peep hole, he became extremely tense seeing Tarika there..

Daya in confusion: ye Tarika yahan kya kar rahi hai ..

Tarika : shanti darwaja kholo...Arjun...kahan ho sab log ..(to herself ) darwaja kyun nahi khol rahe ye log..kuch garbar to nahi..

Daya was now really puzzled and feeling trap, he know now everyone's came to know about the truth but he calm himself and thinking something he opened the door...

Tarika in surprise : Daya tum yahan..aaj bureau nahi gaye kya...(moving inside ) itni der kyun lagadi darwaja kholne me...

Daya in hesitation : Tarika wo...shanti..i mean wo jo care taker..wo tarika shanti ki

Tarika in irritation : Daya jo bolna hai saaf saaf bolo itna ghuma kyun rahe ho ?

Daya took a deep breath and led her toward the room where the dead body of shanti was lying...Tarka became standstill on her place, she bent down and check her pluse but got frreze feeling no any movement in her body...

Daya move toward Arjun and took him lap who instantly hide himself in his shoulder...

Tarika in shock : Daya ye sab kya hai...iski maut kaise hui ..oh my god iske mooh se to jhaag nikal rahi hai ...(in beliwidered tone ) has she eaten poision ?

Daya in serious tone : ye shanti koi aam aurat nahi thi tarika..she was a criminal, she was trying to kill Arjun (tarika's eyes became wide )...aur jab mujhe iski sacchai ka pata lag gya to isne khud cynide kha liya...

Tarika holding her head in shock : oh no...(in suspicious tone ) par abhi tak team kyun nahi ayi Daya..kya tumhe unhe inform nahi kiya ?

Daya shook his head in no silently...

Tarika in preplexed tone ; why...(in confusion) ho kya raha hai yahan..mujhe kuch bataoge tum..

Daya in almost pleading tone : Tarika please help me (tarika was seeing him with fixed gaze )..iss shanti ka connection unlogo se hai jinhone Abhi ko fasaya hai..agar unlogo ko pata chal gya ki iski maut ho chuki hai to wo log Abhi ke saath kuch bhi kar sakte hai ...(in teary tone ) isliye mai tumse request kar raha hun please kisiko kuch mat batana.. yahan tumhe jo bhi dekha sab bhool jayo...

Tarika sat on couch with thud, he looked at Daya with blank eyes..her eyes filled with tears listening Abhijeet's name ...

Daya in hope : Tarika please...

Tarika rubbed her tears and said : mai kisiko kuch nahi bataungi (Daya smiled ) par mujhe sab kuch sach janna hai Daya...

Daya taking sigh : ok Tarika..mai sab bataunga tumhe ..par pahle mujhe iss lash ka intejaam karna hoga , aur Arjun ko bhi kisi surakshit jagah pe rakhna hoga jahan unki najar na pare...

Tarika : i know that place...chalo ..

Daya in denying tone : nahi Tarika mai nahi chahta meri wajah se tum khatre me paro...i will manage...tumne already sasach chupake mujhpe bhut bara ehsan kiya hai...

Tarika in warning tone : Daya sirf abhijeet hi nahi mujhe bhi tumhe thappar marne ka utna hi right hai.. isliye ye filmy dialogs apne paas rakho tum..samjhe ? (daya chuckled )

Daya in shy smile : As u say bhabhi jee (tarika smiled sweetly )

Their sweet conversion stopped with a cell ringing sound...Tarika followed the sound and got the cell which was on kitchen's slab...

The number was flasing as " My love "...daya signalled him to pick the call who nodded and received the call in shanti's voice ; Hello...

Other side person asked in sweet tone : Hello my sweet heart , my jaan, my Ankita...kahan busy ho janeman..Arjun ka game over kiya ki nahi kiya ? (tarika and daya looked at each other with Ooo "it's Ankita " )

Tarika pressed her teeth in anger but she replied in sweet tone : aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki tumhari Ankita koi kaam kare aur wo puri na ho...

Caller in loving tone : isliye to mai meri jangli billi se itna pyar karta hun...ab dekhna tum boss hume malamal kar denge...aur humdono yahan se raffu chakkar humesa humesa ke liye...haha

Tarika controlling herself : accha jaan mai tumhe baad me call karti hun..sare saboot jo miltane hai mujhe ...

caller : haan haan theek hai...bye...love ya..tc (and the cull cut )

Daya in tension : pata nahi aur kitne log mile hue hai iss saajis me..

Tarika in hurriedly : Daya abhi sochne ka time nahi hai humare paas...chalo nikalte hai yahan se...(they carried shanti's body with themselves )

on way Daya told Acp sir that he is feeling sick so he will stay at home..

Tarika while driving looked at Arjun who was peavefully sleeping in daya's arm , she said : Daya humare paas jada wakt nahi hai..Arjun ke bare me jada der nahi lagega unhe pata karne me ...

Daya : i know Tarika but mai bhi apne manjil ke bahut kareeb aa gya hun...jaldi hi insabka master mind humare samne hoga aur saath me unke saathi bhi...

Tarika : tumhe kisipe doubt hai kya ?

Daya in annoying tone : main problem to yahi hai na Tarika jispe shak hai uska record pura clean hai..(tarika looked aat him in question so he replied ) mujhe to suru se hi Manoj pe shak hai par uske khilaf ek hhi saboot nahi mila mujhe ...

Taria pressing his shoulder : Daya calm down... everything will be fine..(he nodded )

**In jail...**

Karan in excess panick tone : Abhijeet please utho...plss (patting his both cheeks hardly )...hey man please...

Abhijeet with some efforts tried to open his eyes, he said in painful tone : Daya...(his voice was trembeling with pain ) daya ko bulado ...(in wet tone ) use akhri baar (clutching his stomach) dekh ...na chahta...hun ...

Karan eyes also became teary he said in soft tone : tum aisa kyun bol rahe ho Abhijeet..kuch nahi hoga tumhe...aur Daya ata hi hoga...

Abhijeet in extreme low tone but a painful smile was on his face : mai janta hun mere paas wakt nahi hai...(teary tone ) isliye bas ek baar use dekhna chahta hun..sirf ek baar..

Karan turned his face another side to hide his tears, Abhijeet's pain was feeling him helpless...he was feeling anger on himself to not helping the poor soul ...

**At Acp cabin**

staff was cleaning his desk when Abhijeet's picture fall down on floor...the frame broke into so many pieces...

Acp sir became shock, he pick up his son's picture and a different feeling rushed down inside his body...unwillingly some drops of tear fall down from his cheek...he just hugged the picture tightly as he was securing his son from any harm...

**End of this chapter. ..**

**A/n : Thank you so much for your appreciating...your each and every words work as magic for me...haha..a heartly thanks guys...**

**Zeba di : helooo didu ..my sweet heart...aapko kaise bhool sakti hun...thank u so much for coming back... missing u so much dida...jaldi aa jao please...tc ))))**

**Hope for same response...tc )))**


	15. You are my life

Four persons get down from car and just rushed down inside the jail...

Mayank became extremely shock seeing them there, he just gulped hard : sir aappog yahan ?

DIG chandrakant to constable : Mohan Abhijeet ko cell se bahar leke ayo...

Mayank in shock : DIG sir aap ye kya kar rahe hai...ek mujrim ko jail se bahar nikal rahe hai..(in serious tone ) sir wo bhut khatranka mujrim hai, bahar ake kisiko bhi nuksaan pahuncha sakta hai..

Acp sir hold Daya's hand to stop him..Daya clenched his fist in anger moving his gaze away...

DCP in angry tone : khatranak Abhijeet nahi tum ho Mayank...kitna bara plan banaya tumne Manoj ke saath milke...(in shocking tone ) mujhe to abhi bhi vishvas nahi ho raha ki tum itne khunkhar ho sakte hai ...

Mayank narrowing his eyes : Aap ye kya bol rahe hai DCP saheb mere to kuch samajh nahi aa raha ..

Daya in teasing tone ; koi baat nahi Mayank , mai samjha deta hun...tumhara jo haadi dene wala malik tha na manoj wo ab humare kabje me hai (Mayank shocked )...aur iska credit jata hai tumhari girlfriend Ankita ko...usike wajah se aak asli apradhi humare sikanje me hai ..

Mayank to himself : Ankita mujhe kabhi dhoka nahi de sakti...

Daya in smirking tone ; sahi kaha tumne...Ankita tumhe kabhi dhoka nahi de sakti thi...uss bechari ne to tumhe bachane ke liye apni jaan dedi (Mayank stunned )...par kya hai na hum bhi CID wale bhut bare wale jiddi hote hai (with fiery eyes ) jab tak asli mujreem tak nahi pahunch jate saans ki chain nahi lete hum... Ankita ke mobile fone ne hume tumdono tak pahuncha diya...

Acp sir in anger ; sharm ani chahiye tumhe Mayank...apne iman ko bechne se pahle kam se kam uss sapath ko to yaad karlete jo tumne ye wardi pahanne wakt khayi thi...

In the mean time Mohan came there running and said : saheb Abhijeet sir ko kuch ho gya hai...wo uth hi nahi rahe saheb aur unke mooh se khoon bhi nikal raha hai...

All became stunned on his place...Daya's heart forget to beat while Acp sir ran toward his son...

Mayank in laughing tone : tch tch tch ...itna sabkuch karne ke baad bhi tum apne bhai ko nahi bacha paoge Daya...(in hateful tone ) tumhari wajah se meri Ankita ne jaan di aur ab Abhijeet bhi marega... tumhare samne marega ...wo bhi tarap tarap kar...hahaha..

Daya in most dangerous look : Agar Abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua na Mayank...to tumhe mai yahi gaar dunga...(he instanlty move inside the cell )

Daya's eyes forget to blink seeing his brother's dreadful condition..Acp sir and karan was trying to regain him in conscious but he was not responsding at all...his nose and mouth was bleeding too...

Acp sir hugged Abhijeet tightly in his broad chest and was crying harshly..his heart totally shattered seeing his elder son in worst and painful situation...

Acp sir in teary tone (while cuddling his son tightly ): Abhijeet utho na beta... dekho na mai aur Daya dono aye hai tumhe lene ...please utho na..(carresing his face ) uth ja na ..kitna sataega mujhe...(he kissed on his forehead, his tears were falling down on Abhijeet's face )..

Dcp said in low tone : Ambulance aa gyi...(his eyes also filled with tear seeing charming Abhijeet like this )

DIG : par Abhijeet ki halat itni kharab kaise ho gayi...

karan in pain : do din se wo yahan aise hi tarap raha tha sir...kisine bhi doctor ko call karne ki jehmat nahi ki...(in tears ) aaj subah se ise blood vomiting (he stopped while Daya steps back in hurt, pain and anger )...

**In ****Ambulance...**

Daya was taking Abhijeet's head on his lap while Acp sir was grabbing his son's hand tightly...

Daya in tears : mujhe maaf kardo abhi..ek baar fir fail ho gya mai tumhe bachane me...(crying silently ) kyun kiya unhone aisa...kya bigara tha mere bhai ne kisika..kya (and he burst out in tears )

Abhijeet started moaning in low painful tone suddenly...his thorat was creating wheezing aound and he was panting bandly...

Daya and Acp sir both became panick...Daya in crying : abhi kuch nahi hoga tumhe...mai tumhe kahi nahi jane dunga...

Acp in panick : driver please jaldi chalayo... Abhijeet...bacche..himmat rakho, kuch nahi hoga beta.. (carresing his hair )

At last the painful journey end ...wardboys immediately took Abhijeet on stretcher and went inside...

Daya and Acp both wait outside and they took their Abhijeet inside Operation theater...

**_Rooth ke humse kahi jan chale jaoge tum..._**

Daya was pacing up and down in tension, his heart beat was increasing rapidly with paasing of time ...he remembred the day when Abhijeet promised him that he will never leave him alone...

_Daya ; mujhe kisiko apna banane me bhut dar lagta hai Abhijeet...(in painful smile ) bachpan se hi mujhe apno ne hi dhoka diya hai...mere jitne bhi friends bane na sabke sab matlabi the...kaam nikal gaya to kaun Daya ...(in tears ) yahan tak ki jis ladki se maine pyar kiya usne bhi mujhe dhoka diya...tum please bura mat manna par hum ek saath ek ghar me nahi reh sakte..._

_Abhijeet in sad tone : mujhe nahi pata tha Daya tum mujhe itna gira hua samajhte ho... tumhe lagta hai ki mai bhi unlogo ki tumhara fayda uthaunga..._

_Daya instantly cutting him while grabbing his hand : nahi nahi Abhi...tum to mere bhai jaise ho...iss duniya me agar mai kisipe ankh band karke bharosa kar sakta hun to wo tum ho yaar...(in scare ) par mai darta hun agar tum bhi mujhe chhor ke chale gaye to...mai unlogo ko khokar jinda reh sakta hun par tumhe khokar nahi..._

_Abhijeet looked at him with full of love and affection, he just hugged his brother tightly and said in moist tone : par mai to kabhi apne bhai ko chhorkar jaunga hi nahi...(in scolding tone ) aur agar dubara se tune marne maarne wali baat ki na to dekh lena..._

_He seprated from hug and said in determined tone : i promise jab tak tu nahi kahega mai kabhi tujhe chhorkar nahi jaunga...promise_

_Daya in teary smile just hugged his brother..._

Daya in tears : tum kahi nahi jaoge abhi please...(in cute angry tone ) warna mai bhi aa jaunga tumgare paas peeche peeche...

Doctor came from OT...Acp sir and Daya both looked at each other in tension...

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : i will update the ladt chapter of bleeding hurt tomorrow..if i will get the sufficient number of reviews...**

**Thank you so much for your all lovely reviews and sorry too for being late...tc guys )))**


	16. Exam

Acp sir took the charge and move ahead, he asked instantly to doctor in great fear and tension : Doctor sunil , Abhijeet kaisa hai ...(in fear ) koi khatre wali baat to nahi hai na ?

Dr Sunil taking deep breath : Mr Abhijeet ki halat bhut critical hai..unhe internal bleeding ke saath saath nervous break down bhi hua hai ( they both became shock and numb at their place, they were in great shock that they just can't uttered a word after this , seeing their condition sunil himself started ) dekhiye hume inka foran Operation karna parega...

Daya hurriedly in frightened tone : Dr sunil aapko jo karna wo aap kijiye..par please Abhijeet ko bacha lijiye...(in moist ) please aap mere bhai ko bacha lijiye..

Dr sunil in serious tone : Daya Abhijeet ke operation ke liye humne humare neurologist department ke expert Dr Amit ko bulaya hai, unke ate hi hum operation suru kar denge...(giving him a form ) tab tak aaplog ispe sign kar dijiye...

Acp sir grabbing the paper : kya hai isme ?

sunil in formal tone : isme likha hua hai ki agar operation ke dauran Patient ko kuch ho jata hai to uska blame humare hospital par nahi aega...

Acp sir in great anger and : ye kya bol rahe hai aap...(his tone change in hurt and pain ) jiske bare me aap baat kar rahe hai wo beta hai mera...(in wet-angry tone ) aapki himmat kaise hui mere bete ke bare me aisa bolne ki...

Daya in pain pressed his shoulder : sir please ye inki formalitya hai...(grabbing him from shoulder made him sit on bench , said in strong while teary tone ) sir please aap bharosa rakhiye kuch bhi nahi hoga humare Abhijeet ko...

Acp sir nodded while giving a soft pat on Daya's cheek...

Daya took a deep sigh, closed his eyes for a second then signed it on the paper with his trembling fingers...he gave it to sunil while saying in heavy tone :Dr sunil please save my brother...(tears rolled down from his cheek ) he is my life...(feeling lump in his throat ) i can't live without him...

Dr sunil giving an encouraging pat on his back : Daya hum puri kosis karenge..hmmm (daya nodded in pain )

After an hour doctor Amit came there, and Dr sunil disccusing everything in deatails, took him inside the ICU..

Daya hold Acp sir's hand tightly , Acp sir felt ting in heart , feeling the shiever in his hanf and seeing the element of scare present in his son's eyes, the fear of losing his only one realtion...

Acp sir asked while supressing his tears : Daya..dar lag raha hai ?

Daya nodded innocently, Acp sir hide his silly younger son in his loving shell, who was now crying in low voices...he tried a lot to being strong for his father but how can a brother be strong after seeing his elder one in so worst condition...he is feeling as same as a body without his soul, who can know more better than his father that their soul lie on each other, their heart beat only for each other...

Daya hugging his father more tightly, asked in moist tone : sir mera abhi theek ho jaega na (acp sir controlled his tears after listening his son voive which is dipped only in pain and fear , he ruffled his hair while Daya said in pain-filled teary tone) sir aapne dekha na kya halat kardi unlogo ne mere bhai ki, wo wahan do dino se dard se tarap raha tha (in tears ) par kisine use ek dawai tak nahi di..kitna kuch saha hoga usne wahan, par mai kuch bhi nahi kar paya uske liye...(in broken tone) ye jante hue bhi wo wahan surakshit nahi hai maine use maut ke mooh me chhor diya, (his words started breaking with his tears) usne mujhpe bharosa tha ki uska Daya use wahan se leke jayega, par mai kuch bhi nahi kar paya apne abhi ke liye (now crying ) kuch bhi nahi...

Acp sir sepeated him from hug and cupping his face, he said : Daya isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai beta...apne aapko insab ka ksoorwar samajhna band karo..

Daya in anger-filled teary tone : kaise mai khud ko kasoorwar na samjhu sir...(in hurt and pain) ye jante hue bhi ki mera bhai, mera abhi aaj apni maut se lar raha hai sirf meri wajah se ( tears form in Acp sir's eyes, while Daya said in silent teary tone ) boliye na sir, kaise maaf kardu mai khudko ye jante hue bhi ki mai use bacha sakta tha par fir bhi maine apne bhai ke liye kuch bhi nahi kiya...(in regret tone ) agar mai wakt rahte Ankita ki askiyat samajh leta to ye sabkuch hota hai nahi...(in heavy tone ) agar meri wajah se use kuch ho gya na to mai kabhi apne aap ko maaf nahi kar paunga..kabhi nahi ..

Acp sir said nothing just pulled him in hug who cried silently on his father's shoulder, Acp sir was just rubbing his back to sooth his son who is bearing so much...

Acp sir separated Daya from hug when he saw the red bulb off...Daya also turned finding Acp's gaze..their heart beat became faster and faster and faster..cold sweats appeared on Daya's face ..

The room opened , Acp sir and Daya sprang up from the bench seeing doctor there...

Daya in impatient while panick : doctor how is my brother..(with so many hope and fear in his eyes ) ab wo khatre se bahar hai na ?

Doctor Amit smiled and pressed his shoulder : Abhijeet ne akhir maut ko hara hi diya , operation table pe unki dil ki dharkan pure 40 seconds tak ruk gayi thi (Acp sir and Daya shocked )..par unki strong will power ke aage maut ne bhi sar jhuka diya..(in smile ) ab wo khatre se bilkul bahar hai...

Acp sir and Daya smiled broadly in tears, Daya grabbed Dr Amit's hand and said in enthusiasm tone : thank u so much doctor, aap nahi jante (in tears ) aapne hume kya lautaya hai...

Dr Amit in smile : Ye to mera farj tha..(in serious tone ) par unka abhi bhut care karna hoga , blood loss ki wajah se kafi weakness aa gyi hai aur unka nervous breakdown bhi hua tha so abhi please aaplog jitna ho sake unhe kisi bhi tarah ka mental stress se dur rakhe... unhen jitna ho sake khus rakhne ki kosis kare..

Acp sir in serious tone : don't worry doctor hum pura khyal rakhenge in baato ka...

Doctor in formal tone : good...aaplog unke room me jakar baith sakte hai..unhe kabhi bhi hos aa sakta hai..(they nodded and doctor left from there )

Acp sir in serious tone : Daya mai Abhijeet se ab tab tak nahi milunga jab tak mujhe ye nahi pata chal jata ki Abhijeet ne apna gunah kabool kyun kiya ...

Daya in shock ; sir aap ye...

Acp raising his hand to stop him : bas ab aage aur mujhe behas nahi chahiye...tum millo usse , mai ghar ja raha hun...(in casual tone ) aur raat ko Abhijeet ke saath yahan freddy rukega ..

Daya in helpless tone ; nahi sir please...mai abhi ko chhorkar kahin nahi jaunga...

Acp in strict but concerning tone : Daya hume jald se jald Mayank aur manoj ka bayan lena hoga...(pressing his teeth in anger ) kyunki undono ne jo kuch bhi mere bete ke saath kiya hai na uske baad mai undono ko bina saja dilwaye chain se nahi baith sakta ...(in teasing tone) aur uss interrogation ke dauram tumhara hona to tumhara hona sabse important hai..kyunki tumne hi manoj aur Mayank ki sacchai humare samne layi thi na..(daya nodded gulping his fear, Acp sir left from there giving him a sharp glare )

**Daya pov ; Daya ab tujhe Acp sir ke prakop se koi nahi bacha sakta..agar unhen pata lag gaya ki mujhe pahle se sabkuch pata tha to ...hey bhagwan ye Rawan to mujhe pakka faasi pe charha dega..**

He jerked his thought and move toward his brother's room..he pushed the room door but stopped at the entrance seeing his brother's sleeping figure...cannula drips was attached on Abhijeet's hand..an oxygen mass has covered his half of mouth..his upper bare body was attached with lots of monitoring instrument...Daya's eyes became wet seeing his elder brother's condition..he with slow steps move toward his brother and sat on tool beside him while grabbing his brother's hand tightly although carefully as needles were attached on his hand...

Daya in tears : i m sorry abhi..mai wakt pe tumhe bacha nahi paya..(carresing his brother's hair ) mere karan aaj tumhe kitna kuch sehna para na bhai...(in tears ) tum to humesa ki tarah mujhe maaf kardoge boss par mai apne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga iske liye...(in pain ) kabhi nahi..

He bent down and gave a soft kiss on his brother's forhead..he kept his head near his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes while grabbing his brother's hand tightly.. he felt complete sooth in his heart after a long time, the sooth which he always missed without his brother, he always felt complete with his brother and this thing calm his mind and gave so many peace and sooth in his heart...

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank you so much...a heartly thanks to all of you for being with me always ..**

**Sumera**** Ali : Hi dear, welcome to my large family...i m really Happy after getting a new reviewer...thank you so much dear for your review, it means a lot to me..oh my god aapne to matlab kamal kar diya...ek hi baar me 15 chapters padh dale...hats off yaar..hope aapne ye chapter bhi enjoy kiya hoga...**

**Jee 1 : Again a new reviewer , yipeeeeeeeeeee...thank you so much dear for reviewing...hope to see you soon in my review section...**

**Nidha : Hi dear... your review made me smile..u r too innocent..haha..aapne to mujhe EID ka gift mangkar dharm sankat me dal diya tha bilkul..ab mai apni pyari si friend ko gift na du, aisa ho samta hai kya..dekho kuch nahi kiya maine aapke abhi sir ko...love you dear..thanks for review...tc ...will wait for your review...**

**RO : Hi dear...pahle to sorry mai aapko itna late welcome kar rahi hun..par i hope u don't take it serious..thank u so much dear for your review.. hope humara saath aisa hi bana rahe...tc )))**

**Jiya : Hello dear, thank you for your review...and aapke liye jaldi surprise ane wala hai madam to dil tham ke rakhiyega..hehe...a tight and squeezy hug to you for always being with me...tc ))**

**Anhaal : welcome dear...thanks for reviews...hope aapko ye chapter pasand aya ho..will wait for your review...tc ))**

**Tia : Thank u dear for your review...**

**bbu : Hi buddy ... after a long time ... welcome back to ff...i was missing your reviews...thanks for coming yaar...and also thank u so much for review ...tc )))**

**Duo lover : Hello dear...i can understand yaar , don't say sorry..because update to mai bhi late kar deti hun... coaching scl ke chakkar hi aise hote hai ...thank you so much for review...tc ))**

**priya ; Hi di...thank u for your review..love you so much for your continuous support...tc ))?**

**Angelbetu : Hawwwwww didu aapne to mujhe dara hi diya ...aise kaun darata hai bacchi ko ...sirf aapke dar se maine story ka theme change kara...(warna mai to jati aaj...hehe ) thank u so much didu , itna bara wala praising karne ke liye...love you loads for this ...tc ))**

**Shika sharma : Hey my angel...how are u di.. missing u so much...your reviews always took me on cloud 9th ...inni jada tareef...hehe..thank you so much didu mere saath humesa rahne ke liye...love you infinity...take care...**

**The mystery princess : thank u nikki ...sorry yaar tuje mai time nahi de pa rahi...par ek baar half yearly ho jaye...then i will be free...tc ))**

**Kirti : Hi di, how r u ? thank u so much for review ..love u so much...tc )))**

**Pooja abhi deewani , Hi dear...ye le aa gya update...ab to khus na...hehe..love ya..tc )**

**Perfect Abhi : thanks bhai for always being with me ..love you loads...tc )))**

**A learning pen : thanks di for review...hoping for a long review from your side this time ..hehe..**

**Pranjal : thank u so much di ...a tight hug for review ...**

**Anam Abhi's fan : A big big thanks for review Anam...love ya ..**

**Aniya Arsh : Thank u so much didu for review...aapko to jitna thabk karu utna kam..your rvw always feel me special...thnx di...**

**Adi lover : thank u dear...haan iss mayank ko to dhoya hi jaega.. haha. .love ya..tc ))**

**Eman : thank u so much Eman for your review...you know i was missing u so much..thnx dor review Yaar...tc ,)))**

**Abc : thanx dear**

**123 : thanx dear...**

**A big news for all of u CIF is coming soon on Dangal channel on 17th August...yipeeeeeeeeee i m so so so happy...**


	17. Truth out

**A/n : Belated Happy birthday Eman and kaan pakarke sorry mai Birthday ke din aapki khwaish puri nahi kar payi par dear mujhe usje baad se kuch likhne ki fursal hi nahi mili.. actually mere chemistry and Maths dono ka test hone wala tha so mai usike preparation me busy thi bit now i m free..mai jaldi hi duo os post karungi...once again sorry...**

Daya was standing near window and was waiting for Abhijeet's conscious, he didn't realize from how much time he was there. Instantly he turned his neck sensing something, he looked at Abhijeet who was trying to open his eyes, his closed eye ball were moving fastly , his head was having frown and his sinus was really high..

Daya rushed toward him ,he grabbed his one hand tightly and from other hand he carresed his forehead , due to getting sudden touch of his brother Abhijeet felt so much sooth , his breathing became normal , after mustering up his all energy he overcome from the darkness and open his eyes slowly.

_Abhi please ankhe kholo na..tum mujhe chhorke nahi ja sakte boss...mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga .._

_Abhijeet tumhe kuch nahi hoga beta..please himmat mat harna_

He came from past with the voice, no no teary voice of his brother, he looked at his brother who was not understanding what do, in excitement of getting his brother back he also forgot to call the doctor.

Abhijeet shook Daya's hand and signal him to sit there. Daya sat infront of him and asked in teary tone while doing some effort as his voice was not coming from his mouth : Abhi tum theek ho na ..pai..pain to nahi ho raha na tumhe (abhijeet nodded his head in no )..mai doctor ko bulake ata hun wo ek baar tumhara check up kar lenge...

sir mai bulake lata hun (Duo turn and saw freddy standing in the doorstep his eyes were filled with tears but he cleared to hide from his seniors, Daya nodded and freddy left from there )

Doctor came inside, he checked Abhijeet and after getting satisfied from his health, he removed the oxygen mask from his mouth and also the cannula and gulcose bottle.

Daya in tension ; Doctor ab ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai na..mera bhai theek hai na ab (Abhijeet looked at Daya with teary eyes , oh ! how much he missed his bhai , his childish antics, his cute shararate, his care, his snubbing on his carelessness, his awesome wala smile which he always used in manaying session and his brother also applogised him instantly as per his brother after getting his love-filled smile he couldn't be angry but today he can't see the smile and spark in his chhote's eyes )

Doctor smiled on his concern and said in relaxing tone : Daya ab ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai par haan inka kafi dhyan rakhna hoga, means proper rest and medicine in time for a month and no any work (daya took a sigh of relief )

Doctor to freddy : aap please mere saath aye mai aapko inki diet chart samjha deta hun.

Freddy in smile : G doctor (he carresed Abhijeet's hair and left from there giving a soft pat on Daya's arm )

Abhijeet looked at his brother who instantly move his head down because he know his brother has ability to read his eyes and he didn't want so. Abhijeet stared toward the ceiling, he has to ask so many questions from his brother but he didn't, he didn't want to disturb his brother. An unusual silence were present between the duo which broke by a breaking sound of glass.

Daya looked up in jerk and shocked to see that Abhijeet was sweating profusely as he was trying to take a glass of water but his weak body was not enough to do this work,

Daya in loud tone ; Abhi tum pagal ho gye ho kya, (he instantly helped him to seat properly ) mai mar gya tha jo tum khud stunt karne lag gye..kab baaz aoge tum apne heropanti se haan ? (daya stopped seeing Abhijeet's face and realised his loud reaction )

Abhijeet became shock getting the harsh reaction from his brother, he said in low tone : mai..maine tumhe awaj diya tha par tumne suna nahi...

Daya lowered his eyes in guilt , his fear of losing him again made him harsh . After pouring the water from jug, he touched the glass from his brother's lip and help him to drink . Daya kept down the glass on table and uttered "sorry"

Abhijeet said nothing just turn his face another side, Daya looked at him in pain . Abhijeet closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his headache was not letting him sleep , he opened his eyes feeling the soft touch on his forehead, his brother was pressing his forehead softly, after getting the loved fill touch on his forehead, he dozed off in peace, Daya smiled and covere him properly.

Freddy entred and said : Daya sir (but he stopped when Daya indicate him putting his finger on lips , freddy smiled seeing Abhijeet in deep sleep )

Daya in low tone : Freddy mai nikalta hun tum ..

Freddy cutting him in soft tone : sir aap jaye mai Abhijeet sir ke paas hi rahunga .

Daya touch the hairy scalp of his brother and left from there..

**In Bureau**

Dcp in irritation : Ye Daya kahan reh gaya, janta bhi hai ki bina uske hum interrogation start nahi kar sakte. Abhijeet koi bhaga to nahi ja raha na, use baad me bhi milap ho sakta hai par inhe kaun samjhaye..

Mayank in teasing tone : are bharat milap me time to lagega na..bechara Abhijeet ro ro kar dukh bhari dastan suna raha hoga apne us langotya yaar Daya ko...(in evil laugh ) kitna tarpaya jo tha maine use jail me..ek ek boond paani ke liye tarsaya maine use ... hahahahaha

Acp sir clenched his fist in anger and pain and Daya who listened everything while coming , pulled Mayank from chair and started beating him in anger.

Dcp in anger : Daya kya kar rahe ho...chhor use..mar jaega wo.. pradyuman tum kya khare khare kar rahe ho roko use..

Acp in tease : Rajat Dcp sir ko jara bahar ki hawa khilao ...unhe is mahol me ghutan hogi..(Dcp sir get shock from Acp's stern voice )

Rajat in mischevious tone : chaliye sir (dcp looked at him while Rajat added in smirking tone glancing at Daya who was busy in making kachoombar of Mayank ) Yahan rahna Aapke liye khatre se khali nahi hai...

Dcp gulped down his salva in fear while going , he said : Ek ek ko dekh lunga mai ...

Acp in serious tone : Daya (Daya stopped beating and pushed Mayank on chair harshly )

Manoj who was looking all this shievered badly.Both Daya and Acp sir sat down in chair opposite to them..

Manoj composing his fear ; Dekho tumlog ye theek nahi kar rahe ho, ek ijjatdar politician pe aise jhoota iljaam nahi laga sakte tumlog samjhe...(in warning tone to Daya ) aur tumhe to mai baad me dekh lunga..ye jo cid officer hone ka itna guroor hai na tumhe sari nikal jaegi , ye Acp khud tumhe suspension order haath me thamaega.

Daya was clutching the table corner in anger while Acp sir replied him in calm tone ; ye sab tum ab ya to sapne me kar paoge ya apne agle janam me , (in strong tone ) kyunki mere hote hue ye khwab bankar hi reh jaega.

Manoj burst out in laughing ; hahahaha...khwab...tumhari Sachme age ho gyi hai Acp, isliye sathiya gaye ho (Daya was pressing teeth in anger )...tum jante nahi mere power ko ki mai kya kar sakta hun (in smirking tone ) tum dekhte reh jaoge aur mai (playing with fingers ) gayab...(in evil smile ) tumlog kabhi bhi mujhe doshi sabit nahi kar paoge...(Daya glaned at Acp sir then moved out while signalling something)

Acp in smiley tone : waah netaji, dialogs to kaafi accha bol lete hai aap, (making sad face ) par you need improvement kyunki (looking staright in his eyes ) tumhare in gidar bhavkiyon ka humpe koi asar nahi parne wala (Manoj face expression changes bold to scare one seeing Acp sir's smile )

In the meantime Daya came with a surgical scissors and ropes, he tied their hands and legs while also covered his mouth from cloth..

Daya pulled the tied hand of Mantri jee toward himself and kept the scissor between his fingers : haan to sir kya bol rahe the neta jee ki ye yahan se raffu chakkar ho jaenge aur hum bas dekte reh jaenge hai na...(he applied the pressure on scissor and bleeding started profusely from his fingers ) par afsos ye nahi jante ki agar inhone apna mooh nahi khola to bahar ye nahi inki lass jaenhe (applying the pressure more )

Manoj started jerking badly from pain, his body was shaking badly in fear and he was making some noises ..

Acp in smirking tone ; Neta jee to bare samajhdar nikle Daya..chalo chalo patti kholo inke ..

Daya removed the cloth and Manoj screamed badly in pain : maar dala hayeeeee...kasai ho tumlog

Daya in anger with fire in his eyes : chal choose bhut ho gya tera natak..ab jaldi se ugalna start kar warna abki baar ek bhi ungli nahi bachegi haath me...

Manoj instantly in scare tone , nahi batata hun mai sabkuch..(daya open the recorder to tape his voice ) mera main maksad tha (eyeing at Acp sir ) Acp pradyuman se badla lena aur isliye maine inke pote Arjun ko marne ka plan banaya (Acp and daya both get shock ) mai chahta tha ye bhi apne pote ke liye waise hi tarpe jaise mai mere bhai ke liye tarpa tha..(in pain ) inhone mere bhai Raman ko ek enocounter me jaan se maar diya...

Daya coming out from shock : Kahin tum scientist Raman ki to baat nahi kar rahe (manoj nodded in yes )..par Acp sir ne use isliye mara tha kyunki wo bomb blast karke lakho logo ki jaan lene wala tha...

Manoj in hatred tone : to use jaan se marne ki kya jaroorat thi uske pair me bhi to goli chala sakte the na..par inhe ek aur meddal jo chahiye tha..

Daya in anger ; Agar tumhe Acp sir se badla chahiye tha tumne insab me Abhi ko kyun fasaya ?

Manoj in hate tone: us Raja ne Arjun ko urane ki jagah tumhara Accident kar diya..fir mere deemag me idea aya ki kyun na pote se pahle inke beto ko cheena jaye...(in smirk tone ) ek to pahle se hi maut ke mooh me tha dusre ko maine bhej diya, maine apne sources se pata lagaya ki Abhijeet ka case Mayank lene wala hai isliye msine ise bhi khareed liya..

Daya ; aur fir tumne humpe najar rakhne ke liye aur Arjun ko marne ke liye Mayank ki girl friend Ankita ko shanti banakar Acp sir ke ghar bhej diya , hai na ?

Acp sir who was looking stunned now reacted with : kya ..Daya tum ye kya bol rahe ho ?

Daya nodded : sir mai scha bol raha hun..us din court se nikalne ke baad Abhi se meri baat hui thi uske haath me ciggerate se jalne ka nishan tha jisko dekhkar mujhe shka hua maine use pressurize kiya tab usne mujhe bataya ki (in sad tone ) jail me use koi dhamki bahre khat bhej raha tha ki agar usne kisiko sach bataya to wo log Arjun ko maar denge..

Daya moving toward Mayank and said in angry tone : aur baad me mujhe pata chala ki insabke peeche mr Mayank hi hai..sir mere khabri ne mujhe bataya tha ki Usne shanti urf Ankita ko ek mall me dekha tha aur uska hulia pura alag tha..jise mujpe uspe shak hua aur mai bhag kar ghar pahuncha..wahan mujhe dekhti hi Ankita ghabra gayi aur usne cynide leli ..uske call records se mujhe do number mile ek Inspector Mayank ke aur dusre Manoj ke..

Acp sir in shocking tone ; oh my God itni bari saajish..(in anger ) jee chah raha hai indono ko yahi goli maar du..aise log des aur samajh ke liye sirf ek kalank hote hai..par kanoon ne mere haath bandh ke rakh diye hai..(suddenly his voice became teary ) agar mujhse badla chahiye tha to Abhijeet ke saath itna sab kuch kyun kiya tumlogo ne, kya bigara tha usne tumdono ka..(in hurt and pain ) ek goli kafi tha mujhe maarne ke liye, fir mere bacchon ko itni takleef dene ki kya jaroorat thi..

Daya pressed his shoulder but Acp sir jerked his hand aangrily and left from there, Daya knew that after getting the truth Acp sir will react like this, he exhale a painful sigh.

**Next Morning..**

Daya entred inside his brother's ward but he became shock to see the scenario, he became numb in his place.

**End of this chapter**

**A/n : Thanks to all reviewer who read and review...hope aap sabko intergation part jada boaring na lagi ho...**

**Jiya ; sweeto aapko thora aur wait karna parega..solly...par jaldi milega pakka :)**

**Missing Angelbetu di, Ro and Aaira's review (Aaira kahan ko yaar, your yara is missing u )**

**Luvcidduodosti : welcome back bestie..thank u so much for review :)**


	18. We are lucky to get each other

Daya entred inside his buddy's room and became shock to see the scenario. The bed was vaccant and there was no any sign of Abhijeet, he felt so much scare in his heart, he just rush outside and felt relief to see Abhijeet who was coming in wheel chair with the support of Freddy..

Freddy seeing Daya : are Daya sir aap kab aye ?

Daya calming himself : bas kuch der pahle..par tumlog kahan gaye the ?

Freddy : Abhijeet sir ko thori ghutan ho rahi thi isliye park leke gaya tha (Daya looked at Abhijeet who was already looking him kneely so he adverted his gaze away instantly ).

After shifting Abhijeet on bed, freddy left from there . Daya sat on tool beside him silently and initiated in low tone : Acp sir ko sab pata chal gaya (Abhijeet looked at him shockingly) humlog Mayank aur Manoj ko itnterrogate kar rahe the aur usi dauran (he stopped taking sigh )

Abhijeet in pain ; Sir theek to hai na...Daya tumne unhe samjhaya na ki jo kuch bhi hua unme Unka koi kasoor nahi tha..

Daya in sad tone : unhone samjhane ka mauka hi nahi diya, jaise hi unhe ye sab pata chala wo wahan se chale gaye..maine unhe rokne ki kosis bhi ki par sir gussa hokar chale gaye wahan se.

Abhijeet in deep tone : gussa nahi Daya sir bhut hurt hue hai..wo insab ka ksoorvar khudko samajh rahe honge..(in slight pinching tone ) waise mai ye sab tumhe kyun bata raha hun, tum bhi to sir ki tarah khudko kasoorwar samajh rahe ho na ?

Daya looked at him in jerk then down his head, Abhijeet in straight tone : tumhe kya laga ki tum mujhse najre churaoge, mujhse gussa karoge aur mujhe pata nahi chalega ki tumhare andar kya chal raha hai...(moving his face up ) tere dil ko samajhne me mujhe aaj bhi wakt nahi lagta Daya, kyunki tu mere andar basta hai Daya, aaj mai sahi salamat tere samne hun to sirf teri wajah se (daya's eyes become teary ) meri takat bhi tu hai aur meri kamjori bhi , mere jeene ka maksad bhi tu aur meri duniya bhi (cupping his face ) tujhe maine ek chhota bhai ki tarah nahi ek bacche ki tarah sambhala hai Daya..(placing his hand on his cheek ) chahe tu sabke samne jitna bhi strong banle par Abhi ke samne teri ye acting kabhi nahi chalne wali...(in strict teary tone ) samjha tu ?

Daya just hide himself in his brother's arm tightly, he was crysing harshly, his every tear was telling Abhijeet how much his brother missed him.

Daya in tears : Abhi mai bhut dar gaya tha.. tum jante ho na boss tumhare bina mai kitna akela par jata hun (Abhijeet nodded tearly carresing his brother's hair ) mu..mujhe kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha tha boss..tum mujhse dur hote ja rahe the aur mai kuch bhi (he just burried his face more while sobbing bitterly )

Abhijeet felt pinch in his heart seeing his brother broken, he really felt so much hurt realising his brother's pain and helpless too for doing nothing to reduce his brother's suffering, he rubbed his back and gave a soft kiss on his hair. After giving sometime for expelling, Abhijeet seperated him from hug and wiped his tears, said in little strict tone : bas ab ek aur ansoo nahi, (settling his hair )dekh ro ro ke kya haal kar liya tune ..(in naughty tone chaing his brother's mood ) abhi mere paas ek camera rehta na to pakka ek photo kheech leta teri

Daya in little shy innocent tone : kyun mai itna pyara lag raha hun.

Abhijeet hiding his smile : nahi wo tu Dorimon lag raha hai na isliye(daya shocked while Abhijeet replied in same tone )..bilkul us neeli billi ki tarah aur baal bhi bilkul aisa hi

Daya cutting him in buring tone : Chup ho Abhi, tum na bas jalte ho meri personality se ..(in cute tone ) mai pyara sa jerry hun koi dorimon nahi..

Abhijeet in teasing tone : ok to mere chhote mote jerry , jake apna mooh deke ayo...kyunki agar yahan koi aa gya to tumhe dekhkar bhaag jaega

Daya made annoyed face and move inside washroom while Abhijeet smiled soothingly.

sometimes later a nurse came there with a tray of food and meds, before Abhijeet could tell her to take all the things back, Daya said while coming : Aap ye mujhe de dijiye, mai khila dunga inhe..

Abhijeet murmering : ufff ise bhi abhi ana tha..kitna accha iss nurse ko daant ke bhaga deta mai...(making yuck face ) ab mujhe ye sara hua soup peena parega...

Daya in fake sad tone : bad luck Abhi...ab tumhe ye sara hua soup peena hi parega (Abhijeet mouth opened in shock and in the same moments daya gave him spoonful soup )

Abhijeet became dumb while Daya just burst out in laughter, Abhijeet jerked his head while grumbling : mota, ullu, pagal

Daya forwarding the meds : chalo boss ab dawai bhi khalo (abhijeet ate the meds without arguement because he was feeling tired now )..Daya helped him to lay down when a shriek came from Abhijeet's mouth, Daya remembered the wound in his shoulder taking a painful sigh he laid him and carress his hair, after sometime Abhijeet drift into dreamland soon.

Daya did his sleeve up and Daya felt the same pain when he saw it first time, the wound was giving him so much pain in his heart, he took the burnoul from drawer and applied it on wounds , Abhijeet flinched a little Daya instantly blow air to sooth him . He said in anger-filled-teary tone : man kar raha tha uss Mayank ko jail me dalne ke badle jaan se maar du.. agar tumhe kuch ho jata na Abhi to pakka mai use goli maar deta...(placing hand on his cheek ) par rab ka lakh sukar hai ki tum bilkul theek ho, aur mere samne ho (kissing on his forehead ) jaldi se pure theek ho jayo abhi..humara ghar hume bhut miss kar raha hai..

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Next chapter will be full on Trio ans Specially on father-sons bond..Arjun will be there : )**

**Thank you so much for giving support like this, Love you all ...**

**Yara (Aaira ) : Yaar tu na mujhe ek word ka bhi rvw karde , tera presence to rahega warna mai tujhe bhut miss karne lagti hun sacchi... love you so much ..tc ))))**

**Jiya : inni jada tareef , hayeeee...mai agar sweetness ki shop to aap to chocolate ki factory ho..thanks for coming in my life.sweeto ...love yo so much..tc )))**

**Shika di : Di your review always feel me special..and mai abhi tak FF pe sirf hun just because of u didu ..thank u so much for always being with me...love ya..tc )))**

**Angelbetu : Thank you so much didu for double -double review...accha hua na aapne do do update saath padh liye..good to know ki aapko Daya sir aur Acp sir ka hug itna accha laga...hope aapko duo chapter bhi Pasand aya hoga...love yo so much...tc )))**

**Aaniya di : Thank u so much didu..glad to know ki aapko chapter pasand aya ...love yo so much..tc ))**

**Thanks to : , A learning pen,priya, Ls, Abhi (welcome back), pooja abhi deewani, abhi nidihi, perfect Abhi, priya, Jee 1, Adi lover **,** kirti Abhi, Ks, Abc, 123, pranjal di, Abhiyafan 2014 and all the guest...tc )))**


	19. chapter-19

Abhijeet was sleeping in the effect of sedatives, but his mind became conscious feeling the soothing touch on his hair. He was feeling the presence of his father near him and yes his heart was right, Acp sir is the person who carreses his hair and gave a soft kiss on his forehead, his heart and mind both filled with pleasure he didn't open his eyes because he wanted to listen his father's pain, he wanted to know how much his father loves him , he wanted to feel his all love, care and concern.

Acp sir carress his cheek with love and was just looking at him with teary eyes, he remembered in which condition he got his son. Abhijeet's bleeding mouth was revopving infront of him, his closed eye and painful breathing shievered a father's heart badly, seeing his apple of eye , his half soul in dreadful condition has become the most painful for a father. Acp sir never knew that Abhijeet will melt his stone heart again after Nakul's death, he tried to maintain distance from Abhijeet and Daya but he couldn't do..however he never chose his son over his duty but today, today his feeling was so different he has seen Abhijeet in hospital bed number of times but today he is feeling a huge pain like a normal father..

Acp sir secure Abhijeet's hand in his own grip and took his name with full of love : Abhijeet ...(in dreamy smile ) tumhe pata hai jab se tum hos me aye ho tab se mera dil tumse milne ke liye tarap raha tha, lekin mujhme himmat nahi ho rahi thi Abhijeet tumhare samne ane me, tumse baat karne me..(full of love ) par ab aur nahi reha gaya mujhse mere bete ko bina dekhe, isliye aa gaya mai daura bhaga..(in slight anger ) haan ek baat mai tumse milne aa gya iska matlab ye mat samajhna ki maine tumhe maaf kar diya, mai abhi bhi bhut naraz hun tumse. , koi aisa karta hai hai kya..(his tone became wet ) kyun kiya tumne aisa beta, mere aur Arjun ke liye khud ko daw par kyun lagaya tumne..agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mai kabhi apne aapse najar nahi milta pata bacche...(in teary tone ) najare to abhi bhi nahi mila pa raha hun beta, na Daya se , na Arjun se aur tumse to baat karne ki bhi himmat nahi hai mujhme..(his voice chocked ) maine humesa tumhara vishvas tora , tumhare dil ko kai baar tora hai maine...(in pain and hurt ) main tumhare itne pyar aur balidan ke layak nahi hun bacche, maine humesa kahan hai Daya aur Abhijeet mere bete hai par maine kabhi tumdono ka saath nahi diya..balki humesa shak kiya museebat ke wakt to baap apne bete pe ek anch nahi ane deta par maine , maine to humesa apni peeth dikhadi ...fir kyun kiya ye sab..kyun..(in pain ) maina tumhara guru kehlane ke layak hun na tumhara baap..

He wiped his tears, took deep breath and glancing at Abhijeet, he stood up to move when Abhijeet hold his hand..

Abhijeet in anger but teary tone : ek baap accha hai ya nahi iska faisla uske bacche lete hai khud baap nahi..(stressing the words )ek guru accha hai ya nahi iska faisla uska student karta hai khud guru nahi ...(in complaining while teary tone ) aur hote kaun hai aap mere Acp sir ko judge karne wale, wo iss duniya ke sabse acche pita hai aur guru to usse bhi acche..

Acp sir became shocked , his heart beat stopped for a second listening Abhijeet's voice..he was standstill on his place not able to react on anything..

Abhijeet : ab mujhe aise kya dekh rahe hai (in straight tone ) mai tabse jaga hua tha jab se aap mere kamre me aye (Acp sir looking stunned while Abhijeet said in teary tone) sari baate sunli maine aapki , aap jo soch rahe ho bilkul galat hai..please sir aap khudko galat mat samajhye, aur sir aaphi to kahte hai cid officer ke life me aisi baate hoti rehti hai.

Acp sir in anger : tum mujhe mat seekhayo kya sahi hai kya galat, hote kaun ho tum mujhe seekh dene wale (Abhijeet shocked badly ) tum jitni baar mere liye kuch karte ho na Abhijeet mujhe aisa lagta hai ki koi mujhpe ehsaan kar raha hai, tumhe ye baat samajh kyun nahi ati ki tum mere bete nahi ho (tears form in his eyes ) kyun khudko mere liye museebat me dalkar mujhe neeche dikhane ki kosis karte ho tum..khud ko mahan banana band karo tum..(in extreme anger ) ek baat yaad rakho Abhijeet aaj ke baad tumhe mere liye ya fir Arjun ke liye kuch kehne aur karne ki jehmat nahi uthani hai..kyunki mai tumhare ehsaano ko bojh lekar jinda nahi reh sakta, agar tumhe meri khusi chahiye to please humare bare me sochna band karo ab..(he left from there with fast step )

Abhijeet looked at the door with empty eyes, each n every thing of Acp sir started echoing in his ear, he was sitting like a statue, no any expression was there on his face.

Acp sir looked at him from glass and composing himself move from there..

* * *

Freddy in happiness : Daya sir aapko itna yakeen kaise tha ki Acp sir aaj hospital ayenge hi..

Daya in smile : ek pita ki dil jada der tak apne baccho se dur nahi rakh sakta..mujhe pata tha agar unhe pata chalega ki hum dono Abhi hospital me nahi hai to wo pakka abhi se mione ayenge aur wohi hua...

Freddy in tears ; ab bas undono ke beech sab theek ho jaye , aur humare Abhijeet sir jaldi bureau aa jaye..

Daya : nahi freddy , abhijeet bureau jaega ya nahi ye hum uspe chhor dete hai..waise bhi itna sabkuchhua hai uske saath time to lagega na..mai janta hun use apna ek bhi dard wo mujhse bantega nahi kyunki use lagta hai ki mai sunke dukhi ho jaunga (freddy pressed his hand )...

Takung sigh : bhut der ho gya hai chalo hospital jake dekhte hai ki dono baap bete kya kar rahe hai (in wink )

* * *

Acp sir entred in his room where he saw Dr. salunkhe there..he asked in rage : tumhari himmat kaise hui mere ghar ane ki ?

Salunkhe in low tone : pradyuman mai janta hun tum mujhse bhut gussa ho par ek baar meri baat sunlo please

Acp in anger :mujhe kuch nagi sunna hai Dr salunkhe..aapne already kaafi kuch kar diya hai mere saath ab mujhme aur sahne ki himmat nahi hai...

Dr salunkhe in anger : pradyuman mai kuch keh nahi raha to iska matlab ye nahi ki tum kuch bhi bolo, aisa bhi kya kar diya maine jo tum itna bharak rahe ho..maine wahi kiya jo mujhe theek laga..agar meri jagah pe tum hote to kya tum Abhijeet ko aise hi jane dete ? tumto mujhse bhi jada sakti se pes ate usse..kyunki humesa har baar tumhe bhi wo galat (salunke stopped in mid and realised what he sais, he looked up Acp who was looking at him in pain and shock )..boss mere kehne ka wo matlab

Acp sir shouted in anger ; go...just go from here...(salynkhe leave the spot instantly )

**End of this chapter****Thank u so much to all for waiting and reviewing..hope aap log mujhe maaf kardoge :)****Next chapter's update will be soon..tc )))**


	20. Humsafar

_Abhijeet ye baat tum bhi jante ho ki mai agar kisipe sabse jada bharosa karta hun to wo tum ho..._

He said in a close room once time that he believes me , i m the most trustsble person for him..

_Tumpe bharosa karke maine sabse bari galti ki Abhijeet, tumhe CID me wapas __lana meri jindgi ki sabse bari bhool thi.._

And infront of all, he used to humilate me numerous of time without thinking how much i wll feel hurt, without knowing how much i will cry alone after listening his brutual and heart pinching words..

_Abhijeet tumhe kuch nahi hoga..doctor ye jo Andar hai na wo humare CID ka heera hai use kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye..kuch bhi nahi.._

_Abhijeet tumhari tabeeyat theek nahi thi isliye maine tumhe aram karne kaha tha..maine humesa tumhe apna beta mana hai Abhijeet_

He is always a riddle for me..he became panick when somethings happened to me..his tears also not listened him at that time to flow from his eyes after seeing me in pain..

_Jab bhi CID pe koi museebat ati hai to Abhijeet ki yaddash chali jati hai.._

_Aur kitne jhoot bologe Abhijeet ye khoin tumne hi kiya hai..tuumne CID par jo kalank lagaya hai wo kabhi nahi mitega.._

And in next moment he accused me...he accused me as a murderer..he used to say i m like his son..but how can a father be a stone hearted for his son..why had he not belive on me like other fathers do on his son..am i not be a good son ever , have i some mistskes in my character ..

Abhijeet was thinking all this when door opening sound broken his trance..Daya entered inside the room and sat beside him..

Before Daya would ask anything Abyijeet fired a question in cold tone : Daya tumhe pata na ki Acp saheb yahan ane wale hai ?

Daya looked at him in jerk and then said in smile hiding his tension : boss ye tum kya bol rahe ho ..Acp sir se to meri personalky baat bhi nahi hoti...(in composed tone ) wo yahan tumse milne aye the kya ?

Abhijeet in inaudiable tone : mujhse milne kyun aenge mai thori na unka kuch lagta hun..

Daya : tumne kuch kaha kya Abhi ?

Abhijeet jerking his head : nahi to wo sayad kisi aur se milne aye honge mujhse to nahi mile (daya confused )...Daya mai sone laga hun yaar (yawning fakely) mujhe bhut neend aa rahi hai.

Daya in smile : ok boss, tum so jayo.

Daya pov : Acp sir ko maine abhi ke room ki taraf ate dekha tha fir wo Abhi se mile kyun nahi..

* * *

Daya in anger : Abhi maine bola na tumhe , koi discharge nahi milne wala ..

Abhijeet in irritative tone : Daya please yaar mai peechle pandrah dino se yahan sar raha hun ab aur nahi hoga mujhse..(in buttering tone ) ek tu hi to hai pure duniya me jo mujhe samajhta hai..tu janta hai na tere bhai ko hospital me narak jaisi feeling ati hai..

Daya in naughty tone : accha to wo jo nurse Usha hai use tumne kyun kaha ki wo apsara jaisi lagti hai..(in wink ) apsaraye to swarg me hoti hai na..

Abhijeet in cute tone ; Daya please...

Daya : Accha accha jata hun ab royo mat...

Abhijeet looked at him in a broad smile and just hugged him tightly , Daya smiled on his brother's antics, he always became a kid whenever he used to demand for discharge from hospital..

* * *

Daya : Abhijeet are u sure ? (Abhijeet just hummed within close eye )

Daya looked at him once then turn his car towards Arjun's school..Daya stopped the car infront of school. Abhijeet was feeling scare for upcoming reaction of Arjun , he remembered the last meeting with him where he scolded him so much.

**Inside principal cabin**Principal mam : Arjun aapse milne koi uncle aye hai..aur unhone kaha ki unhe aapse kuch jaroori baat karni hai (Arjun seems confuse )..wo ground me hai aap unse jake millo..

**Abhi mujhme kahin baki thori si hai jindgi..**

**Jagi Dharkan nayi jana jinda hun mai to Abhi...**

Arjun came in ground, he saw a man sitting on bench his back was toward him..he moves slowly near the person while Abhijeet stood up feeling the presence of his little cub..he turn toward Arjun and everything stopped for him while Arjun feet also stopped seeing Abhijeet. Arjun was looking at him with big shocking expression, he internally got scared seeing him after remembering his harsh reaction..

_Arjun kya batameezi hai ye...tumhare issi laparwahi ki wajah se Daya ka accident hua tha aur fir bhi tum_

Arjun eyes got filled with tears , he was looking Abhijeet with so much pain and hurt, his eyes were complaining.Abhijeet smiled broadly seeing his kid after long time, his eyes were supressing tears of happiness while his smile was memerising his persoalnality today..he sat down on his knee opening his arm while calling his name...

**Koi aisi lagan iss lamhe me hai, wo lamha kahan tha mera...**

**Abhi hai samne ise choolu jara**

**Mar jayun ya jeelu jara..**

Arjun didn't move toward him, he started to go from there. Abhijeet instantly rushed toward him and hold his hand; ek baar meri baat suno bacche...

Arjun trying to leave his hand : mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni..(in wet tone ) mai aapse bhut sara katti hun..pahle to mujhe itni jor se daant diya uske baad manane bhi nahi aye aap..(tears started rolling down from his cheek ) mai aapka intejaar karta raha itne dino se kyun nahi aye aap...(in heavy tone ) mujhe pata nahi dad kaise the..(wiping his uncontrolable tears ) ye bhi nahi pata ki wo mujhse pyar bhi karte the ya nahi..(Abhijeet was looking at him in pain ) par aapko pata hai jab mai raat me apne dad ki dr..dream dekhta tha to mujhe humesa aapka chehra dikhta tha (his voice chocked )..aur sirf sapne me hi nahi real me bhi bas mai aapko hi apna dad manta hun..par aapto mujhse pyar hi nahi karte..(sobbing badly ) kyunki mai aapka.. apna ..beta nahi hun ..na

Abhijeet in pain just pulled him in tight hug and said in tears : shhhhhh..bhut bolne lage ho aap..bacche itne baro wali baate nahi karte (cuddling him tightly said in crying tone ) aur aapke kahne se kuch nahi hoga aap mere bete ho, bete the aur humesa rahoge..(in hurt tone ) mai janta hun beta maine bhut dil dukhaya hai aapka, aap jo saja doge mai seh lunga par aapki narajgi bardasht nahi kar sakta.bhale hi koi mujhse kitna gussa ho jaye kitna bhi naraj ho jaye par aap ya Daya me se koi bhi mujhse mooh mor lete ho na to dam ghootne lagta hai mera..(in shievering tone ) aapdono bhi agar mujhse dur chale jaoge to mai pakka mar

Arjun instantly covered his mouth and shook his head to stop him saying anything furthur..Abhijeet hugged him tightly again while kissing on his forehead..He seperated from hug and cupped Arjun's face : Aru please apne hero uncle ko maaf kardo..sirf ek chance dedo mujhe bacche mai fir kabhi dil nahi dikhaunga aapka..aap jo kahoge wahi karunga pakka promise..please

Arjun just hugged him tightly and said in cute tone : aap sorry mat bolo , ab mai aapse bilkul gussa nahi hun (looking at him in smile ) hero uncle..

Abhijeet in smile kissed on his both cheek and hugged him tightly with peace in his heart..

Voice from behined : are hum bhi hai line me..

They seprated and looked at Daya in smile, Arjun in smile hugged Daya tightly who squeeze his panda in hug..

Daya ruffling his hair : kaisa hai mera partner ..all well ?

Arjun in sad tone : kuch bhi accha nahi hai chachu ..

Abhijeet hugging him from side asked in tension : kya hua mere gudde ko..kisine kuch kaha kya aapko, hmm ?

Arjun : hero uncle dadu..dadu bhut udas rahne lage hai aaj kal..aur kal jab raat ko nanu unse milne aye the uske sath bhut fighting ki..unpe bhut chillaya aur ghar se jane ko bhi keh diya

Daya in shock : kya...Acp sir ne salunkhe sir ko ghar se nikal diya..par

Arjun in sad tone : itna hi nahi uske baad wo (he stopped ) kuch nahi..

Abhijeet in soft tone : uske baad kya hua Aru..please batao bacche..(Arjun started to narrating them )

_Acp closed the door in anger after departure of salunkhe..He was totally unknkown from the fact that Arjun is watching him secretly. Acp sir drank chilled water to calm his anger and then sat down on couch.._

_Salunkhe's sir words were still hitting his ear : sahi to keh raha tha salunkhe agar uske jagah mai rehta to sayad usse bhi hard step leta..(in anger ) mai to sabkk humesa hitler hi lagta hun na ..ek pathar dil insaan to hun mai ek patthar dil insaan..par sirf aur sirf apne duty ke liye apne bacchon ke liye nahi..(his tone became teary ) jab ek pita apne baccho ko koi sakht saja deta hai to dekhne wale sirf uss bacche ki takleef ko dekhte hai uss pita ki takleef kisiko nahi dikhti ..jo dil pe patthar rakhke apne hi jaan ke tukre ko saja deta hai..(in pain ) koi kyun nahi dekhta wo pita ka dard..apne baccho ko majboot banane ke liye ek pita ko sakht banna hi parta hai..(his voice chocked ) par sayad mai Abhijeet ko strong banane ke chakkar me use bhut jatti kar baitha..aaj jo bhi maine use kaha uske baad to wo bhi mujhse nafrat (he hide his face in palm while bursting out in tears ).._

Abhijeet's eyes were teary while Daya was looking at him in shock.Abhijeet looked at Daya who was just staring at him angrily..

Daya composed his emotion in front of Arjun and said in smile ; beta recess ka time over ho gaya tum apne class me jayo..

Arjun kissed both of them on cheeks and left from there happily leaving duo alone..

Abhijeet gaining his courage : Daya mai wo batane wala hi tha..

Daya in cold tone : mujhe tumhare koi excuses nahi chahiye Abhijeet..(in teasing tone ) mai humesa ye expection lagata hun ki tum ab dubara mujhse kuch nahi chupayoge par thank u so much mujhe reality dikhane ke liye ki tum kabhi nahi badal sakte ho..

Abhijeet in soft tone : Daya mai tumhe pareshan nahi karna chahta tha yaar, tum pahle hi mere healt ko lekar itne tense ho upar se mai ye batakar

Daya in anger : parshani kisko kahte hai ye pata hai tumhe..jab tumne gunah kabool kiya tha aur mai pagalo ki tarah wajah dhundhne me laga tha tab tha mai pareshan, jab tumne Acp sir pe jhoota humla kiya aur police tumhe wahan leke gayi (in higher tone ) tab tha mai pareshan..(in pain ang anger ) jab court me tumhe Lifetime imprisionment mili thi tab tha mai pareshan..jab tumhe jail me (in shievering tone ) maut ke mooh me dekha to rooh kaap gayi thi meri..tumhe jab operation thearte ke andar leke jaya gaya (in teary ) tab tha mai pareshan..aur jab tum mujhse jhoot bolte ho tab sirf mai pareshan nahi hota Abhi ,bhut dukh hota hai..

Abhijeet tried to talk with him but Daya opened the door of car in rash , Abhijeet took a painful sigh and sat on passenger seat.

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank you so much everyone for showering your unconditional love..love you all..will update the next chapter tommorow :) and probaly that will be the last.**

**Missing you yara (:**


	21. Last chapter

Duo came to his house, whole way Daya was silent he didn't bother to listen Abhijeet so Abhijeet also left his attempt after sometime seeing the bad mood of his chhote..Daya silently move inside his room and closed the door.

Abhijeet in disappointment : nahi manne wala ye aaj (looking above ) mai ek bhi din shanti se gujarlu tujhe accha nahi lagta na..(in annoying tone ) ek pareshani khatam nahi hoti dusri tapka deta hai..pata nahi kya pareshani hai meri khusi se aapko bhagwan jee..

He took a sad sigh and move toward his own room, he waited for Daya but after an hour he felt his body was not giving him more energy, he didn't realise when he drifted in dreamland.

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes in morning and first thing he got was a small chit in which Daya has written that he left for bureau as he has some important work.

Abhijeet grabbed his head and said in sad tone : bhut hurt ho gaya hai iss baar..aur gusse me to saheb sare vrat ek saath rakh lete hai..maunvrat se lekar upwaas tak..

He calles Daya but daya cut his call, he again tried but the response was same..he was feeling anger and guilty for hurting his buggy and that's why Abhijeet was feeling restless he just want to ask appology for one time..

This was evening now and Daya's cell is coming powered off..Abhijeet was looking so much panick and restless ; Daya ka phone switched off kyun aa raha hai..kuch garbar to nahi...(in tension he called freddy but his phone were also coming off ) ye ho kya raha hai Freddy ka celk bhi band aa raha hai..Acp sir ko call karta hun, haan (he with hesitation dialled his number but his phone was coming busy )..darn it !!!!! what the hell is going yaar kisika call kyun nahi lag raha..(in scare ) wo sab theek to honge na..mujhe ek baar bureau jake dekhna chahiye..

**In Bureau..**Acp sir in helpless tone : Dekhiye humlog khooni ko pakarne ki kosis kar rahe hai aur yakeen kijiye wo jaldi hi humare kabje me hoga..

Media person : kab hoga Acp saheb jab ek do aur bachho ki laas milengi tab..(in anger ) ab tak chhe masoom baccho ko uss kidney racket karne walo ne maar diya hai ab aur kitne hatyaye dekhna parega pure saher ko..puri public aapse janna chahti hai kab hoga mujreem salakho ke andar..

Freddy in anger:Dekhiye hum pahle hi bol chuke hai ki CID uss gang ko pakarne ki kosis kar rahi hai please aaplog thora wait kijiye..

A woman in anger : mera beta picchle pandrah dino se gayab hai ..ab kya mai uske laas ka intejaar karu bolo na (grabbing Daya's collor )

Acp sir was feeling diziness but he controlled and said : Maaji aap hausla rakhiye aapke bete ko hum bahut jald (his voice slurred ) le ayenge..

Abhijeet entered in bureau parking where all media was gathering CID team..he became shock after seeing all this..He could clearly see the worried and tired face of his team specially Acp sir who was looking so pale and weak ..

Media person : bolne se kuch nahi hota Acp saheb aap kuch karke dikhaye..sacchai to yahi hai ki CID team ab ek mujreem ko nahi pakar sakti (Acp sir felt some darkness and his head spin badly )

Abhijeet rushed toward him after pushing all crowed and hold him in his arm before falling on ground . Abhijeet in so much panick tone ; sir aap theek hai..(wiping sweat from his face ) Freddy jaldi sir ko upar le jayo sir ki tabeeyat theek nahi lag rahi..

Journalist in smirk tone : waah Acp saheb kitne acche actor hai aap, sawalo se bachne ke liye chakkar ka natak. Hahaha apne to TV serials ke daily soaps ko bhi peeche chhor diya

Abhijeet 's face colour change rapidly, he turned his face toward the person..his eyes was having the same fire for which he is known : How Dare You ..Acp sir se iss tarah se baat karne ki himmat kaise hui tumhari (Acp sir looked at Abhijeet with surprising eyes, his heart missed a beat seeing his son in old avtar )..i think you have forgot your protoclol and your manners also...you can't even think to misbehave with ACP of CID mumbai..Acp sir can fire a case on you for mental harrasment and after that you better now what will happen to You mister (in teasing tone ) whatever...

All media person felt embarassed and lowered their head . Abhijeet said in confident plus strong tone : jis CID pe aaj aaplog keechar utha rahe hai na usi CID ne aaj tak aaplogo ki safety ke liye apna sabkuch laga diya..jab hum aapko un khatarnak terreriston se bachate hai to aap hume hero bana dete hai aur agar kabhi humse case solve karne me chuk ho jaye to badnaam karne me bhi peeche nahi hatte..(in anger ) aaplogo ka kaam sacchai ko duniya ke samne lane ka hai kisike imandari aur lagan pe keechar ucchalne ka nahi..

A girl reporter in teasing tone tone : huh imandaari ka baat dekho to kaun kar raha hai jo khud ek mahina pahle jail se aya hai aur na jane ab tak kitni baar CID se suspend ho chuka hai..

Abhijeet felt heaviness in his heart after listening this, he became silent totally like a sentence pierced his heart totally..warms drops of tear appeared in his eyes but he controlled and was leaving from there when Acp sir hold his wrist tightly. Abhijeet turned and looked at Acp sir confusingly ..

Acp sir in pain : Aaplog sach keh rahe hai Abhijeet jail gaya tha aur ye bhi sach hai ki ispe kai sare iljaam lagte aye hai (Abhijeet closed his eyes in hurt ) par ek sach ye bhi hai ki har baar Abhijeet ne khudko bekasoor saabit kiya hai..har baar isne apne aapko sahi saabit kiya hai..aaplogo ko ye to dikh gaya ki ispe aaj tak kitne charges lage hai par kya aaplogo ko iska hisaab nahi hai ki aaj tak isne kitni goliyan khayi hai Apni duty ke liye..(Abhijeet felt goosebumps in his body he was just staring Acp sir blankly ) sirf physical hi nahi kai baar mental torture ka samna kiya hai isne..kya aapme se koi bina yaad ke ek din bhi reh sakte hai (in tears ) par Mere Abhijeet ne bina yaado ke sirf khud jeeya nahi hai balki kai sare logo ki jindgi sawari hai..ye khud kisike samne rota nahi taki dusre ko iske wajah se pareshani na ho..kabhi kisiko apne jakham dikhaye nahi kyunki ye khudko kisiko bhi kamjor nahi dikhana chahta tha...(in proud tone ) aaj tak CID me kai sare cases isne akele solve kiye hai wo bhi bina kisike madad se..pure Mumbai me Abhijeet se shooting me loha lene wala koi nahi hai...

Aaplogo ko ye sab to kabhi nahi dikha par ek do baar ise galat thehraya gaya wo jaroor dikh gaya..and remember one thing mental harrasment ka case sirf mai hi nahi Abhijeet bhi kar sakta hai (Freddy smiled broadly in tears while all were looking Acp sir amazingly )..All media person left from there , and also whole team as they wanted to give some time to them

Abhijeet watching Acp sir with teary eyes, while Acp sir looked at him and said in pain : janta hun maafi mangne ke layak nahi hun par fir bhi mujhe kal ke liye maaf kardena . Mai bas itna chahta tha ki tum fir meri wajah se apne aapko pareshani me mat dalo par bolte bolte kuch aur hi bol gaya.(taking sigh ) tumhe to pata hoga ki dantne ka kaam mai bahut accha karta hun par ye pyar wali baate mujhe karni hi nahi ati humesa kuch na kuch ulta bol deta hun..(in hurt )kya tum mujhe kabhi maaf kar sakte ho Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet hugged him tightly and burst out in tears , he was crying wholeheartedly in his farher's arm . Acp sir wrapped his son in his arm tightly and kissed on his hair..both father and son were expelling his pain on each other shoulders..

* * *

**At night (In Duo house )**Daya was in balcony standing alone when Abhijeet came there, he started to move from there when Abhijeet asked in naughty tone : waise tumne mujhe bataya nahi ki tum aaj DCP sir ke saath lonavala gaye the ?

Daya in anger : tumhe kyun batau m(and he looked at Abhijeet in shock )..tumhe kaise pata ki mai Dcp sir ke saath Lonavala gaya tha..

Abhijeet in casual tone ; ab mai tumhari tarah buddhu thori hun ..(lovingly )mujhe mere bhai ke bare me sab pata hota hai..mai magician jo hun..

Daya in sad tone: theek kaha tumne abhi tumhe mere bare me sab pata hota hai par mujhe tumhare bare me kuch bhi nahi..mai tumhare bhai hone ke layak

Abhijeet in bit strict tone : chup (pulling him closer ) chal ab ye padh tere liye laya hun..

Daya in soggy tone : tumhe kisine love letter diya hai kya (he tore the envelope and stated to read while Abhijeet was looking at him silently )..ye to tumhari rejoining letter hai , iska mai kya karu ?

Daya said these lines and looked at Abhijeet with 100000 watttt shock..he read the letter once again and pinched himself ..ye sach hai ya sapna..tumne CID join karli Abhi..no no i m dreaming..

Abhijeet hiding his smile : theek hai tu khule ankhon se sapna dekhte reh mai chala sone..par kal subah jaldi uth jana mujhe late nahi hona bureau ke liye..

Daya looked at him with so much happiness and hugged him tightly..Abhijeet smiled broadly on his bear's act ..Daya have so much confusion in his heart but this time he just want to enjoy this happiness with his brother..

**The End...****A/n : Thank you so much to all of you for giving me support till the end of this story..hope you had enjoyed the last chapter..tc ))))**


End file.
